Minha Querida Upper East Side
by Babi Waldorf
Summary: Jovens estudantes da escola de elite no Upper East Side de Manhattan em Nova York, começam a receber mensagens anônimas de alguém que se nomeia - I. Essa blogueira usa segredos passados nunca revelados e novos segredos para controlar esses jovens.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Verão. Uma estação quente e cheia de glamour nos chapéus mais caros que o dinheiro pode comprar. No Upper East Side não seria tão diferente. A estação favorita dos jovens milionários que gastavam o dinheiro do papai em festas repletas de bebidas que variam de 2 mil dólares a 400 mil. Os pais dessas pequenas crianças não estavam nem aí. A mãe essa hora estava com o amante nos hotéis mais caros de Manhattan, ou estava conversando com o artista plástico que fez sua décima cirurgia. Às vezes eram as duas coisas.

E dentro do UES não podem faltar aqueles jovens que são paparicados desde o berço só por causa do sobrenome. Vamos começar com as apresentações dos jovens que irão dar muito que falar esse ano...

Swan. Uns dos nomes mais ferozes daquela ilha, apesar de que um cisne não é tão feroz assim. Mas não se deixem enganar pelos rostos angelicais que pertencem àquela família. Os Swan eram uma das famílias mais ricas da Manhattan. E se eram uma das famílias mais ricas de Manhattan também era uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo. Charlie Swan era dono de quase toda a rede de hotéis em Manhattan. Suas contas eram tão gordas que alguns pensavam que ele era um traficante. Interpol, Swat, FBI, todos já procuraram alguma brecha para prender o Senhor Swan e estampar a capa de todas as manchetes mundiais. Felizmente, encontraram nada.

Sua mulher, Renée Swan, esbanjava sua riqueza com seus conjuntos de milhões e suas bolsas da _Gucci_. Era também uma das "coroas" mais lindas e desejadas da ilha. Seus cabelos louros iam até os ombros e davam um ar angelical ao rosto esbelto. Os olhos azuis viviam com maquiagens que escondiam as pequenas rugas que aparecem em dois meses, mas que já iam sumir na próxima semana. O corpo era uma obra de arte por seu artista plástico que ela se encontrava no mínimo duas vezes por semana. Não só para conversarem. Ninguém nunca saberia que Renée Swan tivera duas filhas, se ela mesma não contasse.

A mais nova dos Swan, era uma garota simples que não gostava de esbanjar riqueza igual a todos da sua família. Lílian Carlie Swan era a cópia de sua mãe, Renée. Seus cabelos louros corriam até sua cintura, os olhos eram tão azuis que você se perdia olhando para eles. O corpo era esbelto, mas não era coberto por marcas tão caras. Lily era considerada a garota que tinha tudo, mas não queria nada. E era invejada por namorar Seth Black.

Enfim, a herdeira do império todo. Isabella Swan, ou Bella, era a garota que todas invejavam. Tinha tudo o que queria e na hora que queria. Os cabelos negros iam até abaixo da cintura, os olhos apesar de serem de um chocolate e não de um azul, eram lindos. O corpo da garota era pequeno, mas todos os homens do UES desejavam. A pequena Swan era o coelho de ouro naquela maldita ilha de riquinhos. Não duvidem que até a Paris Hilton tenha certa inveja de Isabella.

A próxima família também mais desejada era os Brandon. Era também a família muito invejada. Não era invejada pelo dinheiro que eles tinham, porque não era maior que os Swan, mas sim invejados pelo amor que compartilhavam. Sara Brandon, uma mulher nova e que não tinha feito nenhuma plástica, tinha se casado com Peter por amor. Uma garota rica que se apaixonou pelo professor da faculdade. Como em um filme, a família de Sara não deixou a filha casar com um professor pobre, fazendo a fugir para se casar. Uma atitude estúpida por assim dizer. Mas ela amava tanto o senhor Brandon, que faria qualquer loucura por ele. Mais tarde, de tanto trabalhar o senhor Brandon criou uma rede social que faturou trilhões. Depois de estarem financeiramente bens, a senhora Brandon engravidou de gêmeos. Alice e Emmett. Uns dos bebês mais bonitos da época em Manhattan.

Emmett McCarty Brandon, o mais velho, era um garoto forte e musculoso que quase alcançava dois metros de altura. Era certamente o orgulho do senhor Brandon. Não era o mais inteligente da sala, mas eles não ligavam. Emmett era o rapaz mais educado e de bom coração de toda Manhattan.

Mary Alice Brandon, era a garota mais delicada de toda Manhattan. Por ser pequena e ter os cabelos curtos, Alice era considerada uma boneca de porcelana. Seus enormes olhos azuis e suas feições pequenas encantavam qualquer um que ela conversava. Assim como todos da família, os cabelos eram negros como breus e a pele branca como giz. Apesar do seu surto fora do comum por moda, Alice sabia valorizar cada centavo da família.

Sim, eles eram certamente muito invejados.

E não podemos esquecer-nos da família de Deuses gregos. Eram assim que a família Hale era chamada pelos invejosos. Os Hale eram certamente a família mais bonita formada por pessoas louras de Manhattan. Carlisle Hale era descendente de alemães e sua esposa Esme eram de franceses. Nunca uma mistura de raças ficou tão maravilhosa. Apesar dos cabelos castanhos da senhora Hale, a filha e única herdeira Rosalie, tinha os cabelos louros como ouro iguais aos do pai. Os olhos eram uma mistura de azul e verde das duas famílias, dando uma graciosidade que só Rosalie tinha. A herdeira da fortuna não morava sozinha com os pais. Apesar de não ter o sobrenome Hale, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen morava com os tios até ser maior de idade após perder os pais em um acidente de navio. O multimilionário mais novo de toda NY, era também o garoto mais sexy de todo o planeta.

Os cabelos cobres eram bagunçados e gritavam sexo para qualquer um. Os olhos verdes eram tão esplendidos que algumas pessoas simplesmente ficavam os encarando um par de minutos. O corpo era musculoso com uma pitada de masculinidade o deixando tão tentador. O senhor Cullen era perseguido com olhares por onde andava de qualquer idade e de qualquer sexo. Sim, era o multimilionário mais jovem e mais sexy de toda NY.

Tinha a família que era o oposto da família grega. Era a família Black. Hey, não ache só porque o nome deles são Black que eles são sombrios. A família Black era composta somente por homens. Billy Black, dono da escola mais cara do UES. Um índio norte-americano que intimidava qualquer um com seus olhos negros. Sua mulher morreu no mesmo acidente de navio que estavam à senhora e senhor Cullen. Ela deixou Billy com seus dois filhos quentes.

O mais velho se chamava Jacob Black. Um garoto musculoso com a pele bronzeada e dentes brancos perfeitos. Qualquer uma caía aos pés do galã. Depois da morte da mãe, Jacob some de Manhattan e não avisa a ninguém onde foi somente ao pai. Coitado, ele não sabe o quanto de segredos que eu sei a respeito dele.

Depois de Jacob, vinha Seth Black. Era a miniatura do irmão mais velho, só que ele tinha um ar mais juvenil e nem tanto sexy. Seth era mais "o garoto lindo" que era irmão do "garoto sexy". Ele não se importava com isso, ele já estava feliz namorando Lily Swan. Era somente ela que ele queria.

E não o mais importante, a família Whitlock. Eles não moravam no UES, mas não podemos nos esquecer deles. Sim, vocês iram ouvir muito sobre a família pobre que vive no subúrbio do Brooklyn. Essa família pobre que não era invejada e muito menos desejada por ninguém era formada por três pessoas. Phil Whitlock, um homem com seus 40 anos bem distribuídos pelo corpo. Era pintor e o dinheiro que ganhava vendendo seus quadros para mulheres ricas de Manhattan que só queriam era mesmo olhar para o corpo do homem, dava para sustentar seus dois filhos.

O garoto mais velho se chamava Jasper Whitlock. Um garoto tanto que sexy apesar de pobre. Os cabelos louros eram bagunçados e curtos, o corpo era um tanto que desejável e os olhos eram verdes claros. Ah, quase que ia me esquecendo. Certa garota vai se apaixonar pelo seu sorriso que é te tirar o fôlego.

E claro, a irmã mais nova também não era de jogar fora. Apesar de ter puxado a ex-senhora Whitlock, Maria era tão bela que ninguém nunca falaria que a garota era pobre. Com os cabelos ruivos e os olhos castanhos, a garota arrecada suspiros onde passava. Apesar de pobre, Maria se vestia com roupas de marca. Ela dizia para o irmão e para o pai que eram roupas que conseguiu trabalhando como modelo de algumas marcas. Infelizmente, para a pequena Maria, eu sabia o seu segredo.

Eu sabia o segredo de cada jovem dessa UES. Eu sabia o que eles tinham comido ontem, o que eles tinham feito enquanto seus pais viajaram, e o que eles faziam trancados na limusine. _Eu sabia de tudo._ Eu cansei de saber de tudo, agora eu quero que todos saibam. Eu vou fazer a vida desses adolescentes um inferno a cada dia, mas eu também os ajudarei. Essas pequenas pessoas sonhadoras vão chorar para saberem quem sou eu. Eles vão virar marionete em minhas mãos.

E quem sou eu? Tente descobrir,_ vadia_.

* * *

**E aí, gostaram? *-***


	2. O Jogo Começa

**O jogo começa**

Para uma manhã de verão, a agitação em Manhattan estava até comum. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não conseguiam ficar em casa, tomar uma boa xícara de chá e celebrar o Labor Day em paz. Talvez seja pelo fato que a escola irá começar amanhã e Isabella Swan fará uma festa de despedida das férias. Uma festa com o nome Swan tem de tudo, menos penetras. Talvez seja pelo fato que se você entrar numa festa que Bella organizou e for pego, você é humilhado pelo resto da sua vida. A pequena Swan não deixa barato não. Por isso que ela é minha marionete preferida de se brincar.

— Heidi, se apresse! — mandou Bella andando apressada pelas calçadas do UES. — Temos que chegar em casa a tempo de Renée. Você muito bem que minha querida mamãe sabe ser muito brega quando quer.

Heidi era uma chinesa que fazia intercâmbio nos Estados Unidos. Para conseguir estudar na escola mais cara de Manhattan, ela era o braço direito, o esquerdo e até as pernas da sua senhorita Bella. Ela sequer abria a boca para reclamar. Ela sabia que o dinheiro da matrícula, as roupas e a moradia que ela ganhava em troca eram o bastante para ela se escravizar para Bella.

— Sim, senhorita Bella. — respondeu Heidi correndo aos pés de Bella com inúmeras sacolas nos pequenos e frágeis braços.

Quando chegaram à limusine preta, Bella deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Ela não queria que seus sapatos Prada ficassem desgastados por causa de uma caminhada à tarde. Pegou seu celular de dentro da bolsa e mandou uma mensagem para suas amigas.

**Estou a caminho de casa. O que vão vestir? B.**

Assim que mandou a mensagem, relaxou no estofado de couro. Ela sentia que hoje seria o primeiro dia do seu reinado na UES. Coitada da minha sonhadora B, ela mal sabe que o reinado dela está contado.

* * *

O celular rosa apitou em cima da cama de casal. Alice parou de mexer no cabelo e correu pelo quarto pulando com tudo na cama. Abriu o seu Black Berry rapidamente e leu a mensagem que tinha acabado de receber.

Era Bella, e ela perguntava o que ela e Rose iriam vestir hoje à noite. Com um suspiro ela levantou da cama e saiu do quarto correndo. Bateu na porta do irmão três vezes antes de abrir, e gemeu de nojo quando viu a cena a seguir.

Não dava para ver muita coisa, apenas os lençóis sendo embrulhados pelos corpos em movimento. O som era de risadinhas maliciosas com alguns gemidos. Alice revirou os olhos fechando a porta para a sua mãe não ver aquilo e expulsar Rose com um cabo de vassoura depois de dar um sermão nela e em Emmett.

— Rose e Emmett, parem! — grunhiu Alice jogando uma almofada que estava no chão do quarto.

O lençol foi mexido mais um pouquinho e os risos pararam. Rose apareceu com o rosto todo vermelho e os cabelos bagunçados. Ela sorriu se desculpando com Alice enquanto tentava cobrir o corpo nu com o lençol.

— Oh! Oi Ali — sorriu à loira. — Eu vim aqui para ensinar matemática ao seu irmão.

Alice quase riu da desculpa da amiga. Ela já sabia que Rose era caída pelo Emmett desde pequena e virou amiga da loira para ajudá-la conquistar o irmão. De uns meses para cá que ela descobriu que eles já faziam sexo.

— Sim, matemática — bufou. — Cuidado, não se esqueçam da camisinha.

Nesse momento Emmett saiu de debaixo dos lençóis e correu para dentro do banheiro. Ele resmungou algo como "não tinha gozado ainda" fazendo Rose corar mais ainda. Alice riu e saiu do quarto depois de se virar para Rose e murmurar:

— Bella perguntou o que nós vamos vestir. Termine aí e eu te encontro daqui a 20 minutos.

Rose assentiu rapidamente e viu a amiga partir. Xingou baixinho e começou a recolher as suas roupas a vestindo. Viu seu celular apitar jogado no canto do quarto e correu para pegá-lo. Tinha uma mensagem nova.

**Cuidado Rosalie, um mais um pode ser três. Você não queira multiplicar sua barriga e dividir seus pais de você. Só um lembrete: não se esqueça que sua conta menos o papai é igual a 0. É, eu acho que é você que precisa de aulas de matemática, _bitch_. Xoxo, - I.**

Rose sentiu falta de ar naquele momento. O que diabos era aquilo? Quem é I?_ Isabella_? Alice tinha contado para Bella? Ela verificou o número, mas era restrito. Não era Bella. Aquilo era uma piada de muito mau gosto. Rapidamente colocou suas roupas e saiu daquele quarto e do apartamento. Quando estava distante o bastante, mandou uma mensagem para Alice e para Emmett, dizendo que não estava se sentindo bem e que os veria na festa da Bella.

_Eu mal posso esperar para a festa da minha marionete número 1._

* * *

O moreno alto e forte desembarcou do metropolitano de NY. Com sua mochila no ombro e seus óculos Ray ban pretos, Jacob Black começou a caminhar pelas ruas de Manhattan. Ele não estava nem um pouco feliz por voltar para casa depois de um ano fora, mas estava com saudades da sua família.

Passou por um grupo de meninas com seus 13 anos e as ouvi rir e cochichar sobre ele. Certamente eram garotas que tinham acabado de entrar na escola Black, da qual seu pai era dono. Esperou na calçada por um táxi até que avistou um. Quando o carro amarelo parou, ele viu uma garota de cabelos ruivos atravessar a rua e entrar no táxi ao mesmo tempo em que ele. Ela arregalou os olhos quando viu o moreno ao seu lado.

— Me perdoe! Eu pensei que o taxi estava desocupado — corou a garota. Jacob ficou olhando suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas admirado. Ele só tinha visto duas garotas corarem de um jeito maravilhoso na sua vida.

Quando a garota ia saindo do táxi, Jacob a segurou pelo braço a impedindo de continuar.

— Para onde você vai? — perguntou. A garota ficou sem jeito de responder, mas por fim falou.

— Brooklyn. E você?

— Também. Podemos rachar o táxi, o que acha? — Jacob sorriu calorosamente fazendo a menina aceitar.

O táxi deu partida assim que ela entrou. Jacob ficou olhando para a garota que estava um pouco envergonhada. Ela tossiu um pouco deixando mostrar que estava desconfortável.

— O meu nome é Jacob — ele ocultou Black. Oh, coitadinho. Não sabe o mal que faz ao ocultar seu sobrenome. — E o seu?

— Maria Whitlock — respondeu a jovem irmã de Jasper.

Como eu amo o destino! Ele prega tantas peças. Como eu. Nada poderia me deixar mais satisfeita que uma Whitlock e um Black no mesmo táxi. Oh, pequenas Swan, o príncipe encantado não está tão afim de uma princesa. Quem diria que Black agora quer investir em plebéias? Esse ano que o jovem Jacob passou fora da ilha de Manhattan o fez mudar muito.

O que realmente aconteceu com Jacob fora? Bom, vadias, eu sei.

— Então... — murmurou Maria depois que o táxi parou em frente ao seu apartamento do subúrbio. — Você é novo aqui?

Jacob parou para pensar um pouco. Aquela garota certamente não o conhecia. E isso era ótimo. Sorriu de novo calorosamente deixando Maria fora dos eixos por alguns segundos e respondeu com sua voz grossa e sedutora:

— Sim, eu sou. — A garota sorriu abertamente.

— Então você deve ir à festa de Isabella Swan? — perguntou Maria. Ela não sabia, mas queria muito que esse cara que ela tinha acabado de conhecer fosse.

— Talvez. — Jacob deu de ombros. Quando a garota abriu a bolsa para pagar a corrida, Jacob não deixou. Maria sorriu e se despediu entrando no apartamento.

— Onde eu te deixo, cara? — perguntou o taxista.

Quando Jacob disse o endereço dos apartamentos mais chiques da ilha de Manhattan, o taxista arregalou os olhos.

Meu querido príncipe queria apenas saber o endereço da plebéia? Eu acho que o Jacob nascido no Upper East Side está de volta, e com tudo.

No caminho para o UES, Jacob ficou pensando se ia à festa de Bella. Ele não queria ir, mas nunca mais veria Maria? Ele tinha sentido uma química com ela, e ele gostou muito disso. Com um suspiro, Jacob decidiu que não ia à festa. Ele não poderia entrar lá e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Ele não podia.

Sim, ele podia. E ele vai.

O celular preto e esquecido vibrou do bolso de trás. Com um puxão ele viu que tinha acabado de chegar uma nova mensagem. Sem vontade alguma, apertou o Abrir.

**Segredos. Eles podem começar um romance, mas também podem destruir uma família. Pequeno príncipe J, você vai realmente deixar eles vierem à tona? Vá á essa festa ou poderá sofrer conseqüências. Estava com saudade de você. Xoxo, - I.**

Como se fosse o celular tivesse pegando fogo, Jacob o jogou no chão do táxi. Sua respiração começou a se acelerar e com certo medo olhou em volta na rua cheia de pessoas. Que porra era aquela? Isabella tinha mandado aquilo? Ela então tinha descoberto tudo. Mas por que ela não abriu a boca?

Ele tinha que ir a essa festa. Mas não para ver Maria, mas sim conversar seriamente com Bella.

* * *

Saindo um pouco do UES, vamos para o Brooklyn. Em especial um apartamento velho e acabado onde moravam apenas três inúteis pessoas.

O garoto de cabelos loiros olhava concentrado para as folhas a sua frente. Seu pai, Phil, andava de um lado para o outro com quadros nas costas tentando fazer o possível para não fazer barulho e atrapalhar o filho. Mas tudo foi inutilmente em vão quando Maria entrou pela porta toda eufórica jogando sacolas de roupas pela sala.

— Jasper! — gritou o nome do irmão. Jasper resmungou alto o suficiente para ela ouvir e largou as folhas em cima da mesa. — Você vai ter que me levar na festa da Swan!

— Por quê? — resmungou.

— Eu não posso andar pelo Brooklyn com um vestido e saltos altos sem ser pega por um maníaco! — gritou a menina histeria. Jasper fez uma careta vendo como a irmã era totalmente a mãe.

— É fácil — disse Phil entrando na sala com um quadro inacabado debaixo do braço. — Você não vai, Maria.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram de surpresa. O que o pai tinha acabado de falar? Que ela não ia à festa?

— O quê? — gralhou.

— Você quer que eu repita? — Phil parou de andar e virou para a filha mais nova.

— Eu ouvi! Só perguntei "o quê" para você mudar essa estúpida opinião! — grunhiu.

— Ótimo! — bufou Phil indo em direção ao seu ateliê. — Você se esqueceu de que eu tenho que pagar essa maldita escola que é o olho da cara.

Maria gritou e saiu correndo para o seu quarto batendo a porta. Jasper revirou os olhos e voltou a prestar atenção no livro que estava escrevendo.

_Oh, não se preocupe Maria. Você vai a esta festa, nem que para isso eu tenha que te buscar pessoalmente. Jasper Whitlock vai a essa festa com sua irmã, ou eu não me chamo I._

O celular começou a tremer ao lado do copo do Starbucks. Os olhos verdes de Jasper saíram da folha de rascunhos e voltou para a tela apitando que tinha chegado uma nova mensagem.

**Garoto solitário, você vai mesmo ficar em casa lendo seu estúpido livro enquanto a sua musa de cabelos negros vai comparecer a essa festa? Se anime, Shakespeare, ou seu final será como Romeu. Não morto, mas sem sua amada. Bem-vindo a UES! Xoxo, - I.**

* * *

O espelho sempre mentia, sempre. Maria olhou seu reflexo outra vez no enorme espelho e sentiu um enjoo. Como ela estava gorda! O vestido preto justo deixava mostrar todos os seus pneus. A bunda era tão grande que ela poderia matar uma pessoa se esbarrasse nela por engano. Seus olhos varreram o quarto todo até encontrarem a escova de dente que ela usava somente para emergências. Aquilo era uma emergência, não era? Com um suspiro, Maria jogou um lençol no espelho para não ver o reflexo. Ela não estava gorda, era somente sua cabeça! Tinha jurado para Jasper que ia parar se não ele ia contar para Phil que ia mandá-la para New Jersey morar com a avó.

A porta foi aberta e Jasper apareceu um pouco nervoso. Maria cobriu o vestido rapidamente com o roupão vermelho em cima da cama antes que o irmão visse o vestido.

— Eu falei com o papai que eu vou nessa festa para tomar conta de você — disse Jasper visivelmente nervoso. Maria sorriu abertamente e correu para abraçar o irmão.

— Muito obrigada! Obrigada! — gritou a garota de felicidade.

— Vai se arrumar que ainda temos que pegar o metrô! — Jasper saiu rapidamente correndo para o quarto.

Maria tinha visto que o irmão estava muito nervoso, e até achou estranho ele querendo ir nessa festa. Mas não se importou muito, afinal ela ia a uma festa Swan.

Bobinha... Mal sabe que sou eu que estou pulando aqui de felicidade por todos irem. Talvez eu também vá.

O celular velho e acabado da garota tremeu em baixo de tantas roupas. Maria levou um tempo para achá-lo, mas assim que leu o que estava escrito franziu a testa e soltou.

— Que porra é essa?

**Agradeça a mim, _Mobidique_, por estar indo nessa festa. Só me faça um favor, não vá com roupas muito apertadas. Você não quer que seu irmão passe vergonha, não é? Você tem 10 minutos para emagrecer o que você comeu o verão todo, ou talvez façam você entrar pela cozinha a confundido com um porco. Bem-vinda ao inferno, conhecido como UES! Xoxo, - I.**

O quarto estava vazio sem nenhum sinal de Maria. Jasper tentou abrir o banheiro, mas Maria estava ocupada lá dentro. O barulho do chuveiro o fez dar a volta e ir para o quarto. Bobinho! Passou pelo quarto da irmã e nem viu que faltava certa escova em cima da mesa. Uma coisa eu sei, dos Whitlock, Maria não é tão ingênua assim.

* * *

— Os convidados estão chegando, senhorita — disse Heidi.

Bella assentiu para a empregada e passou os dedos pelo cordão de esmeraldas que ela tinha ganhado recentemente de um amigo do pai. A garota mais velha dos Swan sempre ganhava pequenas bajulações dos sócios do papai. Todos eles queriam apenas uma noite com ela, mesmo tendo gêmeos em casa e uma esposa grávida. Pobres coroas! Eles não sabem que Bella não está na vitrine.

— Já estou descendo, Heidi — grunhiu Bella. Depois de alisar seu vestido Valentino, Bella se dirigiu as escadas do seu enorme apartamento.

Não tinha nenhuma decoração para a festa, apenas a decoração casual mesmo. Mas até a decoração casual dos Swan era maravilhosa. De jarros de cinco mil dólares a quadros de quase 1 bilhão, o apartamento era praticamente um museu se obras raras.

A maioria dos convidados estava concentrada no meio da enorme sala. Alguns andavam pelos corredores admirando as obras. Alguns eram calouros e veteranos da escola Black, outros apenas moravam na Upper East Side. E tinham aqueles amigos dos papais: Embaixadores, imperadores, barões, coronéis... e certo príncipe invisível.

— Amiga, seu vestido é lindo! — Alice ficou encarando o vestido de Bella enquanto ela descia as escadas.

O garçom bonitinho que começou a paquerar Alice no começo da festa, passou por ela piscando. A menina sorriu flertando e pegou dois copos. Quebrando o contato visual com o empregado, Alice entregou a taça para amiga.

— Tenha modos, Alice — Bella revirou os olhos. — Garçom? Com tantos barões por aqui e você atrás de um mero... garçom.

— Calma, Bella! — riu. — Você sabe, é só para curtir. Mas você me conhece o suficiente que para mim não tem problema essa diferença de status. Você sabe muito bem que minha mãe casou com meu pai quando ele ainda era pobre.

— Sua mãe teve sorte, Alice! — riu Bella. — E falando em coisas pobres... Jéssica me disse que chegaram alunos do Brooklyn esse ano na escola.

— Sério? — perguntou Alice.

— Argh, que nojo! — resmungou Rose correndo para onde as garotas estavam.

— Até que enfim alguém que tenha as mesmas opiniões que as minhas! — riu Bella tomando champanhe.

Alice revirou os olhos.

— Rose, você está com nojo de quê exatamente? — perguntou.

— Quando eu entrei, um velho passou a mão na minha bunda! Sabe, naquela parte do corpo que se chama B-U-N-D-A! Bella, o que houve com Charlie para ter sócios tão Chicago? — grunhiu Rose. — Mas, enfim, o que vocês estavam pensando que eu tinha nojo?

— Alunos do Brooklyn — murmurou Bella com desdém.

— Ah, eu também tenho nojo disso! — assentiu Rose fazendo Alice bufar.

— Vocês duas, hein! Vou falar! — resmungou. — Bella, pense bem! Essa garota do Brooklyn pode ser sua escrava esse ano. Ano passado você só reclamava de Jéssica e Ângela.

A garota pensou um pouco, até que deu de ombros.

— É. Pensando bem...

Depois de longos minutos conversando com as amigas, Bella saiu cumprimentando os convidados e agradecendo por terem vindo. Alguns alunos novos da escola Black do UES, olhavam para Bella admirados. Era como estarem vendo a própria rainha da Inglaterra perambulando na rua.

Enquanto cumprimentava alguns barões, Bella foi tocada por mãos pequenas e magras. Ela se virou e deu de cara com Maria, sorrindo abertamente para a Swan.

— Caraca! — exclamou Maria olhando o vestido de Bella. — Eu não acredito que estou falando com Isabella Swan. Você é uma lenda, você sabe disso.

— Sim, eu sei. — sorriu Bella checando a garota. Os cabelos ruivos eram longos e ondulados, e os olhos castanhos não eram nada mal. O corpo era magro, mas a garota tinha curvas. Pelo seu vestido, Bella pensou que ela só podia ter vindo da Califórnia. — E você, é?

— Oh, meu nome é Maria Whitlock — respondeu a garota sorrindo ainda mais. Ela achou Bella muito simpática, e até pensou que todas as vezes que as pessoas diziam que Isabella Swan era a pessoa mais vingativa, egocêntrica e altruísta que já conheceram estavam enganados.

O nome era familiar para Bella. Franzindo a testa, a garota tentou vasculhar na sua mente o sobrenome Whitlock. Whitlock... Whitlock... Era bastante familiar. Ela já tinha visto em algum lugar, ou até mesmo ouvido. Provavelmente deve ter visto em alguma revista, era isso. Olha só para o vestido que a garota estava usando! Era de uma coleção que tinha acabado de sair. Só poderia ser uma garota muito importante.

Quando os olhos castanhos chocolates captaram os cabelos negros e a pele morena mais linda que ela já tinha visto, Bella se desculpou com Maria e seguiu até Jacob. Suas pernas estavam bambas por esse reencontro, e ela sentia que estava suando frio.

O cabelo estava maior, mas nada exagerado. A pele estava mais morena, mais cheia de brilho. Bella se perguntou se ele estava em alguma ilha pegando um bronzeado, ou até numa praia. Mas, por que não levá-la junto? Afinal, eles eram namorados. Quase noivos, pelo amor de Deus!

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou a garota. Jacob se virou um pouco surpreso e sentiu toda a coragem que tinha para conversar com Bella se esvaziar quando viu a confiança na garota.

Podem negar a vontade, mas Isabella Swan era definitivamente a rainha do Upper East Side.

— Eu preciso conversar com você — respondeu Jacob esperando qualquer reação de Bella. Quando viu que a garota estava confusa, completou: — Sobre _aquilo_.

Bella ficou surpresa. O que tinha que conversar que ele tinha chamado de "aquilo"? Era algo grande? Ficou entusiasmada só pela possibilidade dele voltar com ela de novo. O casal perfeito da UES. Era assim que eles eram nomeados quando passavam pela cidade de mãos dadas. A garota fria, calculista e vingativa que se tornava nada mais que uma garota doce e frágil com Jacob.

— Me acompanhe — Bella subiu rapidamente as escadas com Jacob nos seus calcanhares. Quando estavam dentro do enorme quarto bege com rosa da garota, Jacob soltou:

— Mas que porra de mensagem você mandou, hein! — grunhiu.

Bella pulou de susto. Que mensagem? As únicas mensagens que ela mandou naquele dia foram para Alice e para a irmã. Elas eram inocentes, como: "qual roupa você vai vestir hoje?" e "Onde você está, pestinha?"

— Que mensagem? — franziu a testa.

— Aquela sobre... — Jacob parou de falar pensando que Bella tinha entendido. A garota o encarava em confusão. — Droga, Bella, você sabe!

— Mas que porra, Jake! Eu estou falando que eu não sei de merda nenhuma. Você quer que eu desenhe? — a garota estava visivelmente nervosa com aquela confusão toda.

Jacob olhou seriamente para ela. Bella não estava mentindo. Quem sabe existe outra pessoa que conhece o seu segredo e que se nomeia I, e não Isabella.

— Você não é I? — perguntou seriamente.

— Mas que porr...

A porta foi aberta e Maria entrou. Ela olhou para o quarto maravilhoso e petrificou quando viu que estava ocupado por duas pessoas. Nada menos que Isabella e Jacob, o cara que ela tinha conhecido hoje cedo no táxi.

— Olá Jacob! — riu acenando para o garoto. Jacob sorriu sinceramente desde que pisou os pés em UES de novo.

Bella olhou entre os dois e seu sangue ferveu. Jacob olhava para a garota exatamente igual quando ele olhava para Bella quando ela tinha 13 anos, o começo do namoro. Jacob não poderia estar... Poderia?

Não se agüentando ficar naquele quarto sem saber de nada, Bella correu pelas escadas até chegar ao salão. Procurou por todos os cantos cabelos castanhos alourados, até que encontrou Stanley conversando com um garoto.

— Jéssica, quem é Whitlock? — perguntou.

A garota pensou um pouco, até que fez uma careta tomando uma golada de seu champanhe.

— Jasper e Maria Whitlock. São os alunos que virão do Brooklyn — respondeu a garota.

A boca pequena e rosa caiu 10 centímetros. Ela tratou uma garota do Brooklyn bem? E o pior de todos: Jacob estava gostando de uma garota do Brooklyn? Jacob era como ela, nunca gostava de se mexer com ralé. Ele só podia não saber que ela era do Brooklyn, era isso!

Com um sorriso no rosto, Bella retornou para seu quarto com um só pensamento: Talvez Jacob volte para ela quando descobrir que a Maria vinha nada menos do lugar que eles mais odiavam: O subúrbio da ilha de Manhattan.

— Bella, espere! — gritou Rose parando a amiga no meio das escadas.

— Rose, eu estou muito ocupada no momento!

— Você é I? — perguntou à loira fazendo Bella parar nas escadas na hora. — Eu sabia que era você!

— Por que todos conhecem essa tal de I, e eu não? — gralhou a garota já nervosa. Ela não estava gostando nadinha da atenção que essa tal de I estava recendo.

Subindo as escadas furiosa, Bella adentrou o quarto rapidamente encontrando Maria e Jacob conversando animadamente. Com um sorriso perverso, Bella se direcionou a garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos dóceis.

— Jacob, você sabia que Maria é uma garota do Brooklyn? — seus olhos ainda estavam cravados na menina, que olhou para Bella e Jacob assustada. — Seu pai é um pintor que transa mais do que vende para as compradoras. Ele não te contou, Maria, mas é uma dessas amantes que está pagando por seu estudo.

Lágrimas começaram a encher os olhos de Maria. Ela nunca foi tão humilhada assim na sua vida. Quando todos diziam que Isabella era fria e que fazia todos se sentirem inúteis, eles estavam incrivelmente certos. Jacob ficou confuso com o discurso de Bella, e queria descobrir onde a garota estava querendo levar com aquilo. Percebendo que o ex-namorado não tinha nenhuma reação, Bella grunhiu.

— Droga, Jake! Brooklyn! Ela é do Brooklyn. Lembra que eu e você odiamos o Brooklyn e suas garotas pobres? Humilhávamos elas diariamente no Central Park, Jake!

Maria não agüentando mais ouvir nada daquilo, correu para longe do quarto. Jacob ficou ali parado assustado com as confissões de Bella. Ele não pensara que ele era tão infantil, mesquinho e ridículo há um ano.

Antes de descer as escadas, Bella segurou o braço magro e quase sem vida da garota. Maria virou assustada com os olhos marejados, cheios de lágrimas.

— Fique longe do meu homem, ou eu destruirei você! — rosnou a garota. — Eu sou uma vadia quando quero ser.

Alguns olhos se viraram para a garota chorando histericamente para fora do apartamento. Jéssica sorriu enquanto tomava o resto do seu espumante e voltava a conversar com Mike Newton. Alice estava jogando seu charme para Jasper que se assustou ao vê-la ali. Quando reuniu coragem o suficiente para conversar com Alice, viu sua irmã passar do seu lado chorando.

— Oh, merda — disse correndo atrás da irmã.

Bella fez uma careta pelo show de Maria e voltou para o quarto feliz. Jacob ainda estava sentado na cama petrificado e confuso com as coisas ao seu redor. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e a única coisa que ele pensava era: Eu não devia ter voltado para Upper East Side.

Com um sorriso perverso, Bella distribuiu beijos pelo rosto moreno de Jacob. Ela estava com saudade do cheiro amadeirado que o ex-namorado tinha e o corpo másculo que ela se aventurava. Quando percebeu, já estava em cima do colo de Jacob beijando seus lábios, mas sem ser correspondida.

Não pense nisso agora, ele só está um pouco surpreso ainda. Repetia Bella várias vezes na sua cabeça enquanto beijava o pescoço de Jacob.

O gosto da vitória veio forte e maravilhoso quando ela sentiu as mãos grandes e pesadas de Jacob subir pelo seu braço. Sim, ela estava sendo correspondida! Mas a vitória foi totalmente embora quando Jacob pegou seus braços e empurrou-a para longe dele.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! — disse Jacob se levantando e saindo pela porta.

As lágrimas começaram a encher os olhos castanhos de Bella. Ela foi rejeitada? Ferida emocionalmente, Bella correu atrás de Jacob pelas escadas. Algumas pessoas pararam para olhar o que estava acontecendo. Bella não ligou para a humilhação publica por estar correndo por um homem. Não era isso que as rainhas faziam! Que se foda Upper East Side e esses povos riquinhos quando se tratava de Jacob.

— Jacob, por favor, não vá! — implorou a garota. Jacob se virou para Bella transtornado.

— Você nunca vai me deixar em paz mesmo, hein Isabella? — disse frio. Ele sabia o quanto Bella não gostava de ser chamada de Isabella. — Por que você não me esquece?

— Porque eu te amo! — chorou.

Ela pensava que falando aquilo pela primeira vez, Jacob pudesse parar e tomá-la nos braços naquela noite. Eles fariam sexo à noite toda e amanhã iriam para escola, felizes como se nada tivesse acontecido. Infelizmente, sonhos são apenas sonhos. E o mundo real é muito pior que qualquer pesadelo.

— Que pena, senhorita Swan. — riu Jacob sarcástico entrando no elevador e indo embora.

Bella ficou ali, em frente ao elevador uns 10 minutos sem se mexer. Alguns convidados pararam de encarar e voltaram a conversar. Discussões em festas faziam parte da UES, todos já estavam acostumados.

Alice e Rosalie ficaram encarando a amiga sem saberem o que fazer. Decidiram por final deixar Bella alguns minutos sozinha. Elas sabiam o quanto a amiga ficaria zangada se alguém estourasse essa bolha que ela formou naquele minuto. E quando Bella fica muito zangada, o inferno sobe na UES.

O celular tocou na mesinha que ficava perto do elevador. Bella olhou para o seu celular prata quase sem vida por ser esquecido. Com muito cuidado, ela pegou o celular com uma esperança que fosse Jacob a pedindo desculpas e que também a amava.

Mas não era ele. Era coisa muito, mais muito pior.

**Outra vez rejeitada, pequena B? Duas vezes em menos de um ano. E do meu pequeno príncipe. Eu tenho que te ensinar as leis de uma rainha? Bom, as principais são: Não corra atrás de homem nenhuma, seja fria e em hipótese alguma declare seu amor. Ana Bolena foi decapitada por pensar com seu coração. Sua filha Elizabeth prometeu nunca se apaixonar, e casou com seu país. Querida Bella, seu reinado tem os dias contados. Bem vindo ao meu! Pode apostar que o meu império será muito mais divertido. Xoxo, - I.**

* * *

**Gostou? Deixe review!**


	3. O começo do Inferno

**Aconselho ler ouvindo a música!**

* * *

**O começo do inferno**

_E ela é uma atriz, mas ela não precisa_  
_Ela tem o dinheiro dos pais em uma conta beneficente na costa_  
_leste._

_Línguas, elas sempre estão nas suas bochechas_  
_Enquanto a minha está entre os dentes de outra menina_

_Diga pro seu namorado, se ele disser que tem carne_  
_Que eu sou vegetariano, e foda-se eu não tenho medo dele_

_Não confie em uma vadia._  
_Nunca confie em uma vadia._  
_Não vá confiar em uma vadia.  
Não confie em mim._

_**Don't Trust Me – 3OH!3**_

O lugar estava cheio de jovens milionários prontos para começar o ano letivo. Como todo ano, Bella chegou á escola em sua limusine. Assim como uma rainha, saiu vestida para reinar. A bota marrom ia até as coxas passando por cima das meias de seda escura. O sobretudo branco dava um contraste angelical com a boina azul.

As calouras pararam de andar pelo pátio para ver Bella passar. Algumas tiraram fotos para depois mostrarem para as amigas mais tardes e fofocarem. Subindo as escadarias, Bella fez uma careta ao ver Edward Cullen fumando seu cigarro encostado ao muro com garotas a sua volta. O melhor-amigo de Jake nunca gostou de Bella, e ela também nunca foi com a cara daquele milionário. Edward Cullen era aquele riquinho prepotente que transa com qualquer uma que aparece na sua frente. Como Bella odiava caras assim.

Jéssica veio correndo esbarrando em algumas pessoas até onde Bella estava. Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver que a rainha não estava com nenhuma olheira que poderia comprometer seu reinado. Ele já estava um pouco abalado por causa do escândalo de ontem.

— Bella! — gritou Jéssica. Bella virou lentamente fazendo uma careta ao ver sua subalterna. Jéssica parou ofegando em frente à garota, enquanto ajeitava sua tiara dourada. — Eu pensei que você não vinha à escola hoje. — disse a garota.

_E talvez eu pudesse ter um dia de rainha, pensou Jéssica._

— Por que eu não viria? — perguntou Bella apressando o passo em direção ao seu armário.

— Por causa de ontem, bobinha. — riu Jéssica, mas se calou com o olhar feroz que recebeu. — Foi um escândalo e tanto.

— Oh, ontem! — riu Bella falsamente abrindo o armário. Tentando disfarçar a tristeza como sempre, Bella se fechou._ Uma rainha fria, era isso que eu gostava._ — Pobre, Jess. Você nunca vai aprender, não é mesmo?

Jéssica fez uma careta pegando os livros de Bella e a sua bolsa. Ela não gostava do jeito que Bella a tratava, mas era isso ou ela ia ser humilhada.

— Você achou mesmo que aquilo tudo era verdade? — riu. — Eu só estava com tédio. E a chegada de Jacob me ajudou um pouco a sair da rotina. Você não percebeu?

— Percebeu o quê? — Jéssica franziu a testa confusa.

— Minha popularidade, imbecíl — Bella sorriu para o grupo de garotos que passavam e apontavam para ela.

Jéssica fez uma careta entregando as coisas para Bella.

— Sabe quem cresceu também? — perguntou. Bella tombou a cabeça de lado enquanto andava para sua próxima aula. — Os seios de Tanya.

Bella revirou os olhos ao nome daquela garota. Tanya era uma francesa que se mudou para aquela escola com o intuito de tirar Bella do império do UES. Coitada, dois anos e nada. Como líder de torcida ela realmente achava que ia derrubar Isabella alguma vez?

Falando no diabo... Tanya vinha em direção a Bella com a cara de deboche e o ar superior que intimidava a todos. Todos, menos Bella. Ela espremeu mais os braços para que os peitos falsos quase saltassem da blusa decotada de mais. Tinha vezes que Tanya parecia que tinha acabado de sair das _Spice Girls_. Era um pouco ridículo para uma francesa que morava na UES.

— Que escândalo foi aquele? — riu Tanya acompanhada de sua amiga Leah. Duas cafonas. — "Jacob, eu te amo!" Deus! Como você é estúpida.

Jéssica pensou que Bella ia pular na cabeça de Tanya e batê-la na parede, mas uma rainha nunca faz isso. A garota simplesmente sorriu para a loira falsa a sua frente.

— Eu estúpida? Estúpida é você ficar se agarrando atrás do quiosque de Subway do pátio. — cuspiu Bella levantando o queixo. Tanya deu um pulo para trás surpresa. Ela pensava que ninguém sabia disso. Bem, ela está enganada. — Como foi Tanya? Transar com o professor de 40 e poucos anos e no outro dia pegar seu A+ no boletim?

— Mentira! — grunhiu Tanya olhando para os lados, vendo se alguém estava olhando. Felizmente, ninguém sequer tinha o olho para aquela conversa.

— Eu estou mentindo? — Bella colocou a mão no peito, fingindo estar ofendida. — Eu tenho algumas fotos, Tanya.

Tanya engoliu em seco.

— Você está blefando!

— Quer pagar para ver? — perguntou.

Não, ela não queria. Ninguém queria contradizer Bella. Porque todos sabiam o quanto aquela pequena víbora tinha todos na mão, e tudo.

Mas Tanya não sabia que Bella estava blefando, e que ela só descobriu aquilo ouvindo Tanya comentar com Leah no banheiro feminino.

— Como eu vou saber se você não está mentindo? — perguntou Tanya com um pingo de esperança ainda.

Bella sorriu diabolicamente não dizendo nada. Ela não tinha a foto, e sim, estava blefando. Mas Tanya não precisava saber disso.

Quando ela abriu a boca para curvar aquela pergunta, o seu celular vibrou. Bella o pegou na bolsa para ver quem tinha mandado a mensagem e se surpreendeu. Tanya olhava para o celular na mão dela pronta para saltar e pegá-lo.

**Querida, B. Você me deixou orgulhosa deixando o passado para trás e dando a volta por cima hoje. Seja assim, uma rainha. Pelo bônus, aqui vai uma lembrancinha. Xoxo, - I.**

Bella ofegou vendo a foto de Tanya beijando o Senhor Banner, o professor de biologia. Essa era a prova que ela precisava para acabar com a felicidade de Tanya, por medíocre que fosse. Sorrindo, e pela primeira vez não xingando "– I", Bella virou o telefone com a foto anexada para Tanya. A garota arregalou os olhos surpresa.

— Eu faço tudo, mas, por favor, não mostre isso para o meu pai! — choramingou Tanya.

Jéssica tentou ver sobre o ombro de Bella a foto, mas cansou assim que a morena fechou o telefone o colocando de volta na bolsa.

— Não fique no meu caminho — Bella girou nos seus calcanhares caminhando para a sala.

Tanya assentiu recuando. Para o primeiro dia de aula, a rainha B estava se saindo muito bem. Menos um demônio exorcizado nessa escola. _Mas quem exorcizará Isabella no final?_

* * *

Babi:** Capítulo pequeno esse, não é? Eu só queria que vocês tivesse uma ideia que a querida I não é tão má assim (é sim).**

**Como diz o ditado: Inimigo de meu inimigo é meu amigo. **

**Edward-sexy-Cullen finalmente apareceu. Quem gosta de um badboy? Hum, eu amo.**

**A maioria das fanfics a Tanya é a vilã principal, aqui ela é só uma pedra no sapato. Pedras no sapato podem machucar, então não esqueçam da loura-morango no escanteio. **

**Só para deixar claro: A fic vai ter outro casais que não só vão ficar de enfeite. Bella/Edward é o casal principal, mas a fanfic não vai girar SEMPRE em torno deles.**

**Gostaram? Deixem Review! *-***


	4. Pessoas chatas

**Pessoas chatas, irmã chata, escola chata e até namorado chato**

_Porque você é quente e logo esfria  
Você quer e depois não quer  
Você tá dentro e depois tá fora  
Você está feliz e depois está triste  
Você está errado quando está certo  
É preto e é branco  
Nós brigamos, nós terminamos  
Nós nos beijamos e voltamos_

_**Hot N' Cold – Katy Perry**_

A brisa gélida bateu nas pernas esbeltas e magras da garota, mas ela nem sentiu. Deve ser pelo fato nos enormes moletons que cobria o seu corpo. Com o dinheiro que ela tinha, a mãe, e a irmã, Lílian era tão cafona.

O primeiro dia de aula não era tão legal para a Lily. O dia mal tinha começado e a garota o estava odiando. Deve ser pelo fato que todo primeiro dia do ano letivo, Lily recebia olhares tortos principalmente das garotas verificando suas roupas. Para uma garota que tinha uma irmã que veio para escola com uma boina de dois mil dólares, Lily parecia uma anomalia com seus moletons de cem dólares.

E o primeiro dia era assim. Olhares tortos de pessoas que não se acostumaram ainda com suas roupas, professores puxando saco por seu pai ser quase um imperador de Manhattan, garotas fofocando sobre o quanto sua irmã era perfeita e "rainha", garotos jogando sorrisos tortos e seu namorado Seth muito feliz.

Quer dizer, Seth sempre era feliz. Você nunca encontrava aquele garoto triste. De quase três anos de namoro, Lily viu Seth triste uma vez. Foi quando sua mãe morreu e seu irmão fugiu. Tirando isso, o garoto jogava fogos de artifício toda vez que falava. E por causa disso, uma multidão de garotas já tinha até feito um fã clube dos irmãos Black.

E eles mereciam. Os irmãos mais quentes de Manhattan.

— Um dólar por seus pensamentos! — Seth puxou o queixo de Lily beijando seus lábios.

— Só um dólar? — ela revirou os olhos. — Com o dinheiro que meu pai paga de mensalidade, eu sei que você tem bastante grana.

— Primeiro dia de aula você sempre fica assim, não é princesa?

Lily assentiu deitando sua cabeça no peito do namorado. Seth era tão fofo, calmo e compreensivo que Lily quase chorava depois de brigar com ele. Seth era o garoto perfeito que toda família quer sua filha casada. E Lily sabia disso, seu pai não a deixava esquecer.

— Eu prometo que quando eu chegar em casa, eu recompenso. — piscou Lily mordendo o queixo de Seth.

Os olhos azuis e cabelos alourados eram tão angelicais que algumas pessoas ficariam surpresas se soubesse que faltava um pulo para Lily se tornar uma ninfomaníaca. Sexo, sexo, sexo. Era isso que a garota pensava quando estava sozinha com seu namorado. Mas quem não pensaria com Seth deitado na sua cama sorrindo bobo enquanto falava juras de amor?

— Não posso hoje, baby — Seth afastou Lily a tirando do seu colo. — Tenho treino de lacrosse depois da aula.

Como um balde de água fria, Lily estremeceu quando Seth falou isso. Eles não transavam há quase um mês, a garota estava subindo pelas paredes!

— Seth, eu não posso ficar somente com meu brinquedo! — gralhou Lily.

— Fale baixo, Lílian. — pediu Seth corando de vergonha. — Eu prometo que amanhã a gente faz amor.

— Amor? — Lily riu irônica. — Eu quero que você me pegue sem amor algum, Seth. Eu não quero fazer amor, eu quero fazer sexo! Estou cansada de romantismo.

Lily pegou sua mochila e saiu dali correndo, deixando Seth atordoado.

Yin, Yang. Zonas diferentes, totalmente opostas. Bella era uma rainha que adorava mandar, e se derretia por qualquer cena de romantismo. Apesar de aparentar ser fria, Bella era frágil por dentro. Mas Lily era totalmente diferente da sua irmã. Ela não estava nem aí para romantismo e para mandar. Uma garota fria que comete erros, mas não aprende com eles. Lily tinha tudo para ser uma rainha, e não tinha a menor vontade de ser uma.

E é por isso que eu estou aqui.

O celular da garota tremeu no fundo da mochila. Bufando alto, Lily o pegou.

**Fria por fora e quente por dentro. Você excita qualquer cara, Lily. Mas você já sabe disso, não é? Cresça garota, e abra sua mente para vida e não suas pernas. Como uma pessoa inteligente, você fará tudo que eu mandar. Ou sua irmã querida saberá demais. - I.**

O ar estava rarefeito no pequeno espaço que Lily ocupava. Os olhos azuis, cheios de segredos, olhavam para tela do celular cheia de pânico. Quem era essa I?

Seus pés começaram a se mover automaticamente para longe daquele pátio. Ela não via nada, somente os borrões das pessoas que passavam ao seu lado. Sentia-o olharem para ela mais, fofocarem sobre ela. Essa tal de I tinha contado já? Virou o pescoço para ver Jacob olhar estranho para ela. Ele também já tinha sabido? Não olhando para frente, Lily se chocou com um obstáculo que só estava olhando suas aulas na folha de papel decorada.

— Oh, Deus! — gritou Maria vendo Lily jogada no chão. Era irmã de Bella, uma Swan. Corra! — Desculpe, por favor, não conte para sua irmã!

Lily esqueceu-se do seu problema por um minuto, vendo o pânico no olhar da garota. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam amarrados por uma borracha de amarrar dinheiro. Os olhos castanhos eram envoltos por uma camada escura de olheira e de maquiagem. Lily não soube o porquê, mas sentiu seu peito se aquecer vendo a fragilidade da garota. Ela não tinha olhado feio para ela mesmo vestindo roupas bonitas e caras, Lily reconhecera. Essa garota era diferente, e Lily se sentiu aquecida com ela por perto.

— Eu que me desculpo — sorriu Lily levantando do chão com a ajuda de Maria. — E por que eu contaria para Isabella?

— Ela me odeia — gemeu Maria se encolhendo toda. Lily fez uma careta afagando os cabelos da garota. Ela sentia que tinha que protegê-la.

— Bella também me odeia — riu Lily tentando amenizar o clima tenso. — O meu nome é...

— Lílian — interrompeu Maria, logo depois corando. — Desculpe, é que eu já sabia.

— Não, tudo bem. E o seu?

— Maria Whitlock. Sou nova por aqui — sorriu calorosamente. Ela tinha gostado de Lily, era bom fazer uma amiga. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu rapidamente. — Eu sou do Brooklyn.

Lily franziu a testa.

— E daí? — Maria sorriu mais ainda, vendo que a garota não tinha preconceito como sua irmã.

Com uma conversa engatada, as garotas ficaram ali no corredor conversando. Até que enfim Lily tinha arrumado uma amiga, depois de 15 anos só conversando com as "seguidoras" da sua irmã. Bella não gostou nadinha quando recebeu um torpedo de Jéssica com uma foto de Lily e Maria conversando enquanto estava na sua aula de Francês. Depois ela ia conversar com sua irmã.

— Qual é a sua próxima aula? — perguntou Maria.

— Inglês. E a sua?

— Inglês também! — sorriu Maria. — Podemos ir juntas?

Lily assentiu e ambos caminharam para a ala norte do prédio. Passando perto do banheiro masculino daquela parte, Jacob correu assim que viu Maria. Ele não tinha falado com ela desde a festa, e ficou radiante quando descobriu que a garota estava estudando na mesma escola que ele.

— Maria! Espere! — pediu. Mas seu corpo se contraiu chegando perto de Lily. A garota fingiu que seu cunhado nem estava ali virando o rosto para o outro lado.

— Jacob? — franziu a garota.

— Eu só queria me desculpar por ontem e... — começou Jacob.

— Pare! Eu não quero suas desculpas. — Maria tinha decidido ontem enquanto chorava que ficaria longe de Jacob, e casualmente longe da vingança de Bella. Ela não queria Isabella como uma rival. — Você precisa ficar longe de mim, não fale comigo.

Lily tentou não prestar atenção naquela conversa, mas foi impossível. Então Jacob mal tinha chegado e já estava se jogando para cima de uma garota? E logo da sua nova amiga? Era um canalha mesmo. Imbecíl! De príncipe não tinha nada. Era por isso então que Maria ficou com medo que ela contasse alguma coisa para sua irmã. Pobre, garota. Lily tinha que protegê-la!

De todas as garotas que moravam no UES, Lily, Alice e Rose eram as únicas que não tremiam quando Bella aparecia furiosa com elas.

— Maria, esqueça o que Bella disse. Ela pensa que é a minha dona, mas nunca será. — Jacob parecia desesperado para Maria entender.

Lily quase riu naquele corredor. Faltava pouco para ela explodir em gargalhadas enquanto se debatia ali mesmo, no chão. Mas ela era muito educada para fazer isso, e sabia o que era ridículo. Ela sabia se comportar como uma rainha.

— Jacob, esquece. — Maria dizendo isso não parecia à mesma garota de ontem. — Adeus.

Quando Maria começou a caminhar, Lily ficou ali no corredor olhando para Jacob. Ele encolheu os ombros vendo o olhar severo da garota, ao mesmo tempo acolhedor.

— Lily, eu... — levantou a mão para tocá-la no ombro, mas ela deu um pulo como se ele estivesse soltando choque.

— Eu te odeio.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**

Nesse capítulo vocês perceberam que Lily é totalmente o inverso da irmã, sim?

Obrigada pelos reviews, amo cada um deles *-*

Os capítulos estão pequenos porque eu já os tinha pronto no Word e não sabia qual era o tamanho exatamente aqui no fanfiction, agora estou fazendo capítulo maiores :D

Não sei quando vou postar de novo, vai depender de vocês e da minha inspiração. Sim, eu me inspiro em Gossip Girl, mas a fanfic não vai ser exatamente como a série/livros.

Um pequeno spoiler para vocês:

**_— Era você! — sorriu Alice. Jasper corou envergonhado e assentiu guardando seu caderno. — Você desenha muito bem._**

**_— A musa também não é nada mal — flertou Jasper. Depois ele parou um pouco. Ele estava mesmo flertando com ela?_**

**_Alice corou constrangida._**


	5. O Garoto Solitário

**Garoto Solitário**

_Quando eu vejo o seu rosto  
Não há nada que eu mudaria  
Pois você é incrível  
Exatamente como você é  
E quando você sorri  
O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo  
Pois, garota, você é incrível  
Exatamente como você é_

_Os lábios dela, os lábios dela_  
_Eu poderia beijá-los o dia todo se ela me permitisse_  
_A risada dela, a risada dela_  
_Ela odeia, mas eu acho tão sexy_

_**Just The Way Your Are – Bruno Mars**_

— Você vai querer isso? — perguntou Alice apontando para o pote de sorvete.

— Vou! — rugiu Bella como se defendesse sua presa.

Alice fez um bico cruzando os braços.

— Eu estou com preguiça de enfrentar aquela fila — gemeu. — A culpa é sua, Isabella. Você tinha que ter fãs?

Bella riu pela primeira vez cutucando Alice com o ombro. A pequena olhou feio para ela, depois riu a acompanhando. Rose mexia no celular ferozmente enquanto fazia uma bolha com seu chiclete.

— Eles estão realmente comprando sorvete porque você come, B? — perguntou Rose achando essa ideia absurda.

Bella deu de ombros. Estava acostumada com isso. Algumas garotas simplesmente vestiam as mesmas roupas que ela usava no dia anterior. Fanáticas fãs, mas leais.

— Jéssica, compre um sorvete para Alice — disse Bella virando para a loira que paquerava de longe Mike Newton. — Agora! — ordenou fazendo Jéssica pular da cadeira e correr para enfrentar a fila.

— Você sabe que não precisava — bufou Alice. Ela não gostava do jeito que Bella tratava as pessoas, mas desistiu depois de um tempo. Ela gostava muito da amiga para acabar com a amizade por causa disso.

— Ela merece morrer — grunhiu Rose.

Bella e Alice levaram um tempo para descobrir que Rose não estava falando de Jéssica, mas sim de Lauren. A outra loira de seios falsos que tinha uma queda por Emmett. Bella revirou os olhos se virando para Rose.

— Vai lá logo e faça aquela vadia sumir!

— Sumir? Tipo, matar? — gaguejou Rose. Bella e Alice se olharam e caíram na gargalhada. Rose só podia estar brincando.

— Claro que não! — gargalhou Alice.

Rose cerrou os olhos para as duas e levantou decidida a mostrar para todos ali que Emmett era dele. Somente dela. Ajeitando a mini-saia que vestia, Rose caminhou a passos largos em direção a Emmett e Lauren. O salto batia no chão e fazia um barulho que Alice achou parecido com o tic-tac do crocodilo do Peter Pan.

Emmett foi o primeiro a notar a loira assassina caminhando em sua direção. Vendo o olhar de Rose, Emmett deu um pulo para trás se afastando de Lauren. A garota ficou confusa com o jeito de Emmett e se virou para trás, engolindo em seco. Ela estava fudida.

Se preparando para ser humilhada, Lauren fez uma careta esperando seu juízo final. Mas não foi Lauren que Rose atacou, foi Emmett.

Os lábios de ambos se esmagaram com tanta violência e sensualidade que todos do pátio viraram. Parecia que ambos iam se comerem naquela escola. Alice começou a rir baixinho sendo acompanhada logo em seguida por Bella.

Rose já estava com as pernas em volta da cintura de Emm e com ele segurando sua bunda. Algumas pessoas viraram envergonhadas, já outras olhavam a cena se divertindo. Bella levantou e pegou o IPad da garota ao seu lado que estava filmando. O jogou no chão e pisou em cima. Com esse pequeno gesto, os outros cinegrafistas guardaram seus celulares longe da vista de Bella.

— Senhorita Hale? — chamou o diretor e dono daquela escola. O ex-sogro de Bella estava mais feliz, mais alegre. Deve ser pelo fato que seu filho retornou. Billy se virou para Bella, e com um sorriso ligeiro olhou para o conteúdo no chão. — Me acompanhe junto com o senhor Brandon e a senhorita Swan.

Alice ficou ali, sentada sem fazer nada. O que ela ia fazer? Quebra alguma coisa e ser levada para a diretoria também? Só Deus sabe como ela odeia ficar de fora.

Logo depois, Jess chegou com seu sorvete. Alice agradeceu mesmo recebendo um olhar severo e de desgosto da garota. Quando Bella não estava por perto, Jess era um veneno. Alice nem ligava para isso, e por isso não dedurava a garota para sua amiga.

Com um sorriso nos lábios e a língua molhada de sorvete, Alice varreu o pátio da escola. As pessoas se comportavam como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Alice sabia que Bella ia jogar o charme dos Swan como a pobre garota que defendeu seus amigos e ia sair da sala da diretoria rapidinho. Ela queria entrar em Yale de qualquer jeito, e para isso não poderia ter nenhuma "mancha" no seu histórico.

Seus olhos pararam no garoto solitário no fundo do pátio. Ele mexia com a ponta de um carvão no caderno a sua frente. Sua testa estava franzida enquanto ele se concentrava na folha diante dele. Os cabelos louros eram bagunçados e alguns caíam na sua testa, mas ele nem estava ligando. Os lábios formavam uma linha tensa vermelha. Eram cheios e beijáveis.

Alice não sabia que estava prendendo a respiração até que se sentiu ficar tonta. Ela tinha visto ele ontem, na festa de Bella, mas ele tinha ido embora atrás de uma garota. Namorada? Alice olhou para suas mãos, mas não tinha nenhum anel, somente manchas pretas por causa do carvão.

Um artista.

Com um sorriso bobo, Alice pegou seu sorvete e sua bolsa indo em direção ao garoto solitário. Parou diante a sua mesa, exatamente a sua frente. Demorou algum tempo para ele notar sua presença, mas assim que o fez seus olhos brilharam. Alice sorriu calorosamente gostando daquela reação.

— Posso me sentar aqui? — perguntou.

— Sim, claro! — largou seu caderno sobre a mesa e tirou sua bolsa que ocupava o banco. Alice não deixou de notar que o desenho era de uma garota sorrindo com um enorme pássaro no topo da cabeça. Mas não dava para ver muito, já que o desenho estava de cabeça para baixo.

— Meu nome é Alice — ela disse estendendo a mão. Ele a pegou a apertando.

— Jasper — sorriu se desculpando quando viu que a mão dela tinha ficado suja.

— Desenho bonito! — disse Alice apontando para seu caderno.

Jasper corou imediatamente limpando a mão nas calças jeans.

— É você — gaguejou.

Alice ficou surpresa. Era ela naquele desenho? Olhando atentamente o pássaro um flash surgiu na sua cabeça. Naquele dia Alice estava sentada no Central Park lendo um livro, quando uma arara azul veio ao seu alcance. Ela pensou em gritar, mas o animal parecia tão indefeso. Ele parou ao seu lado na grama e fazia uns gestos com a cabeça para ela. Rindo um pouco, Alice deixou o livro de lado. Como se fosse uma permissão, a arara levantou vôo e aterrissou na cabeça de Alice. Como antes, ela pensou em gritar. A arara não ficou muito, ela voou para bem longe de Alice quando um assovio encheu o Central Park. Ela viu o pássaro ir até um jovem rapaz, mas por causa do sol ela não via o seu rosto.

— Era você! — sorriu Alice. Jasper corou envergonhado e assentiu guardando seu caderno. — Você desenha muito bem.

— A musa também não é nada mal — flertou Jasper. Depois ele parou um pouco. Ele estava mesmo flertando com ela?

Alice corou constrangida.

— Sabe, eu tenho sérios problemas sobre desenhar — gemeu Alice fazendo Jasper rir. — Você poderia me ensinar a combinar pelo menos as cores?

Alice sabia desenhar e combinar coisas como ninguém. Mas ela queria um encontro com o jovem artista. Oras, ele a desenhou mesmo só a vendo de longe!

— Você não ia me querer como professor — disse Jasper guardando suas coisas.

Ele estava me dispensando? Pensou Alice. Quando ela ia perguntar outra coisa, uma garota ruiva e muito bonita pulou no pescoço de Jasper o beijando todo. Ele riu pelas cócegas que os cachos da garota faziam quando batiam no seu peito. Alice ficou constrangida com aquele afeto todo.

— Chega Maria — riu Jasper empurrando de leve a garota. A tal Maria resmungou ainda rindo e sentou ao lado de Jasper. Só depois que ela viu a presença de Alice.

— Olá, eu sou Maria — disse a garota sorridente. Alice sorriu fraquinho, corroendo de ciúmes por dentro. Ela queria odiar a garota pelo afeto com seu pintor, mas não conseguiu. A garota era toda adorável, toda elétrica.

— Eu sou Alice Brandon. — Ela não gostava de falar seu sobrenome porque todos assim a olhavam diferente, mas ela usou naquele caso. Aquela garota ruiva teria que saber que estava competindo com uma Brandon.

— Oh, eu já ouvi falar muito de você! — Maria mexeu nas mãos, empolgada. Alice quase se sentiu culpada jogando veneno para a garota. — Você é muito bonita, Alice.

Alice corou ligeiramente e viu a olhada que Maria lançou para Jasper. Não era uma olhar de repreensão como: "O que você estava fazendo conversando com essa vadia?". Era mais um olhar de: "Ta pegando, hein!"

E isso a fez corar mais ainda.

— Alice, essa é Maria minha irmã — Jasper sorriu bagunçando o cabelo da caçula.

Um sentimento de alívio tomou o corpo de Alice. Eles eram somente irmãos, só isso. A garota de cabelos negros olhou para Maria pela primeira vez sem veneno e vendo as semelhanças do garoto do seu lado. O sinal bateu a fazendo parar o contato visual e levantar levando sua bolsa.

— Então Jasper, você vai me ensinar a pintar? — perguntou Alice.

Jasper pareceu hesitar magoando um pouco a garota. Alice já estava esperando um não quando Maria bufou e levantou batendo de leve no ombro de Alice.

— Ele vai sim — sorriu a garota. Alice mordeu os lábios assentindo. — Não se preocupe, eu sou amiga de Lily e ela deve ter seu telefone.

Alice assentiu e novo rindo caminhando para dentro da escola. Antes de se ir se virou para Maria e Jasper.

— Até Jasper! Foi um prazer te conhece Maria. Espero que nos tornemos grandes amigas.

* * *

**Eu não vi muitos reviews e tem bastante gente lendo, desse jeito eu não vou ver o que vocês estão gostando e o que não estão! :(**

**Xoxo, B.**


	6. Like a Virgin

**Like a Virgin**

_Como uma vírgem  
Tocada pela primeira vez  
Como uma virgem  
Quando seu coração bate  
Junto ao meu_

_**Like a Virgin - Madonna**_

O lugar era calmo para uma terça-feira à noite. Bella mexia o chapéu do seu coquetel fazendo movimentos circulares. Sua cabeça estava apoiada na mão contra o balcão, e seu rosto demonstrava facilmente que a garota estava entediada.

Entediada? Não. Bella estava sofrendo mesmo. Seu coração estava quebrado, amassado e jogado no final do poço. O dia todo, a rainha adolescente tinha colocado uma máscara no rosto que tudo estava bem. O acontecido no dia do trabalho não era nada comparado o que Jacob fez hoje com Bella. Olhares frios e cheios de nojo, repulsa toda vez que a garota aparecia na sua visão, e como um cachorro ficou o dia todo correndo atrás da garota do Brooklyn.

Maria, esse era o nome dela. Bella confessava que a garota era muito bonita até para uma garota do subúrbio. Sua patética irmã já tinha feito amizade com a pobre e Bella já ia interferir, mas para quê? Maria não era a culpada. Jacob que era um canalha, filho da puta. Maria não era culpada, mas não deixava de diminuir a repulsa que Bella sentia por ela.

Estava tão absorvida nos seus pensamentos que nem notou um homem sentar ao seu lado. Não era muito velho, tinha uns 22 anos no máximo. Ele estava observando Bella de longe da sua área vip há um tempo. Ele tinha visto Bella em uma festa que sua mãe o "obrigou" a comparecer, e viu a confusão que a garota tinha se metido. Ele achou o tal Jacob um canalha, um babaca sem escrúpulos e tudo que quis foi passar os braços em volta da garota ao pé do elevador chorando aos prantos. Os cabelos negros bagunçados e a boca vermelha. Bella parecia frágil aos seus olhos.

Mas ali, sentada em frente ao balcão com as pernas cruzadas, ele não achou Bella nada frágil. A roupa negra era justa no seu corpo, mas não de uma forma tão vulgar. As pernas estavam cobertas por uma meia marrom que ia até os pés cobertos por um scarpin da mesma cor. Vestida assim e com o cabelo preso em um coque, Bella parecia uma rainha. E por esse motivo que ele se aproximou.

— Não vai tomar? — perguntou.

Bella parou de mexer seu coquetel e levantou os olhos para o rapaz ao seu lado. Rapaz não, um homem. Os ombros largos sustentavam o terno negro de ótima marca que ele usava. Os cabelos eram longos, mas não muito, parecia um estilo surfista da Califórnia. Eram da mesma cor que os da Bella e coincidentemente os olhos também. A boca era um pouco rosada, não porque ele usava algum batom, e sim por causa do frio do seu Martini.

— Eu só estou esperando à hora passar. — Sorriu Bella sedutoramente.

— Esperando alguém? — Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada. — Namorado talvez?

Bella ficou tentada a responder que estava esperando alguém, mas negou tomando um gole do seu coquetel. Ele não parecia perigoso, só parecia jovem. Talvez procurando alguém para dormir com ele esta noite. Por que não ela?

Seus olhos castanhos foram para o copo quase vazio do coquetel. Ela já sentia o álcool no sangue, e talvez isso fosse um pouco perigoso.

— Eu não tenho namorado. — Ela não sabia, mas queria deixar isso bem claro para o homem ao seu lado.

— Eu sou Adam Hartings — Estendeu a mão gelada para Bella. Ela sorriu a apertando. Nenhum calo. Ele não era pobre.

— Isabella Swan — disse apertando sua mão. Esperou a reação de Adam, mas ele sorriu assentindo.

— Eu sei — disse Adam. O sorriso de Bella se desmanchou. Ele sabia? Então provavelmente só queria status ou dinheiro. — Eu fui a sua festa ontem.

— Então você deve ter visto meu pequeno vexame — bufou Bella.

— Aquilo não foi um vexame para você, foi para ele. — Adam balançou seu copo em cima do balcão e virou para olhar para Bella. Ele tinha total atenção dela. — Ele foi um babaca Isabella, não você.

— Eu não fui uma babaca? — riu Bella irônica, depois murchou ao olhar para Adam. Ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Eu fui uma idiota que se apaixonou, foi isso.

— Ser apaixonar não é ser idiota, Isabella. É uma honra, se posso disser assim.

Bella olhou horrorizada para Adam. Honra? De onde esse homem tinha saído? Dos contos de fada? Ele fala como se tudo fosse amor, paixão e mais nada.

— Se você pensa assim — Deu de ombros.

— Eu já estou indo — Adam levantou deixando o copo cheio ainda e se virou para Bella. — Você vem, Isabella?

Um vento frio subiu pela espinha dela. Sim, ela queria, muito. Precisava de sexo, precisava tirar toda a tensão dos seus ombros. Precisava de um bom orgasmo. Bella sorriu já abrindo a bolsa para pagar uma bebida e se mandar com Adam quando sua bolsa tremeu. Aborrecida, Bella pegou seu celular no fundo da carteira Prada que tinha acabado de comprar.

**Não vá com ele, ou todos vão descobrir seus piores segredos. Sorria, a noite só está começando! – I.**

— Então, você vem? — Insistiu Adam.

Com um ar aborrecido ainda no rosto, Bella balançou a cabeça jogando o celular com tudo dentro da bolsa. Ela odiava I com todas as suas forças. Quem ela pensava para contrariar Isabella Swan? Bella sabia do poder que ela tinha em suas mãos, por isso não foi com Adam. Tinha um terrível medo de todo mundo saber seus segredos.

— Só depois do terceiro encontro, Adam — riu Bella. Adam assentiu recolhendo sua mão sobre o balcão.

— Desculpe, você está certa. — Sorriu dando um passo para frente e ficando perto do ouvido de Bella. Se ela virasse o rosto, Adam conseguiria um beijo. — Espere minha ligação, Isabella.

— Eu esperarei.

Seus olhos acompanharam Adam até o homem sair do luxuoso bar. Ela queria tanto dormir com aquele homem. Queria suas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo e explorando lugares onde ninguém colocou a mão. Só de imaginar a experiência de Adam, Bella ficou toda molhada encostada no balcão. Ela só queria alguém para realizar seus desejos.

* * *

Edward não gostava muito daquele bar. Não tinha prostitutas sem roupas e dançando _pole dance_. Ele queria movimento, queria agitação. E uma ótima noite de sexo. Mas estava cansado demais para procurar prostitutas e parou em qualquer bar para tomar um drinque. Ficou surpreso ao encontrar Isabella Swan sentada ao balcão tomando seu coquetel sozinha. Pensou que a morena ia sair acompanhada daquele homem que veio falar com ela, mas parecia que tinha outros planos para a noite.

Só de imaginá-la sem aquele vestido somente de meias e saltos, sua calça começou a ficar apertada demais. Ele sempre desejou Bella, desde o dia que a morena apareceu com seios maiores depois do verão. Era adolescente e já tinha visto seios maiores, mas aquela garota pequena exalava sedução mesmo com botões de rosa. Ele a queria loucamente, mas nunca chegou perto dela pelo simples fato: Ela namorava seu melhor-amigo.

Jacob sempre foi um galinha, sempre. Deixava Isabella em casa e corria para encontrar com prostitutas no apartamento de Edward. O amigo nunca gostou desse negócio de ficar traindo, e por isso nunca namorou. Para que comprar a vaca se o leite é de graça? Mas Jacob não. Traía Bella até debaixo do nariz. Ele pensava que a morena sabia, afinal, Bella era considerada uma rainha! Ele chegou à conclusão que não depois que viu a garota chorar em prantos pelo amor de Jacob no dia do trabalho.

Amor. O amor não nos deixa cegos, nos deixa retardados.

Edward não sabia o que era amor. Não amava seus pais, e sabia que seus pais também não o amavam. Sofreu pela morta deles, mas nem tanto. Não os amava. Aprendeu que não existe o amor quando você tem babás gostosas que sabem fazer um ótimo sexo oral.

E olha o que o amor fez com Bella. Sentada ali ela parecia forte, mas Edward a conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava acabada. Ela nem tinha notado os homens velhos e pobres ao seu lado a paquerando. Encontrava-se distante em seu próprio mundo.

Ele queria falar com ela, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente. Ela não gostava de Edward. Ela o odiava. Fala que ele era mau exemplo para Jacob. Como se Jacob precisasse de um exemplo para ser vagabundo. Cansado e sem um pingo nenhum para ligar para Jéssica, Edward pagou sua bebida pronto para ir embora.

Mas ele não pode ir embora.

O celular apitou dentro do seu terno. Aborrecido pensando que era seu tio Carlisle se perguntando onde ele estava, Edward abriu a mensagem.

**Prostitutas de todo o mundo já passaram pela sua mão. Edward Cullen, o irresistível. Para mim você só é mais um boneco! Você a quer, e você pode tê-la. Vá até lá, Edward, ou sofrerá consequências. Bem-vindo ao meu mundo, - I.**

Um sorriso se formou sem seus lábios. Era Isabella que tinha mandado essa mensagem? Olhou para cima em direção ao balcão e viu a garota sentada com o celular na mão, olhando o aparelho um pouco assustada. Ele não sabia o motivo dela estar assustada, mas o celular estava na sua mão. Só podia ser ela.

Ela também o queria, sabia disso. Quem não queria ter uma noite de prazer com Edward Cullen? Todos querem. Levantou da sua mesa e caminhou em direção a sua presa. Bella ouviu os passos de Edward atrás dela e prendeu a respiração.

— Eu tenho que fazer isso — sussurrou ela baixo, mas Edward tinha ouvido.

— Sim, você tem. — Ele disse passando as pontas dos dedos pelo pescoço de Bella. A garota estremeceu com o contato. Edward tomou o arrepio dela como um convite para continuar e arrastou os dedos até a sua mão a pegando na sua.

Meia hora depois, os dois se encontravam no quarto enorme e espaçoso do prédio que Edward herdara. Bella estava com certo medo de ter uma noite com Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen meu Deus! Ela o odiava! Mas não podia deixar transparecer isso.

— Você quer tirar ou eu tiro? — perguntou Edward.

Bella ficou olhando para o seu rosto, para os seus olhos verdes perdida em seus pensamentos. Edward não esperou mais a resposta da garota e a puxou para mais perto a colocando deitada na cama. Delicadamente ele foi para a parte de trás do vestido onde se encontrava o zíper. Ele não queria tomá-la rapidamente, queria aproveitar cada momento com aquele corpo maldito. Quando tempo desejava fazer isso? Desde os 14? Talvez menos. Ele pensava que Bella não estava gostando, ela não se mexia e não falava nada. Então viu que ela estava com os olhos fechados e os lábios abertos deixando um gemido escapar toda vez que ele tocava sua pele nua.

Edward sorriu e voltou a beijar os ombros enquanto deslizava o vestido negro devagar. Não deixou de gemer quando viu a lingerie de renda ridiculamente cara que Bella usava. Os seios eram médios e se escondiam dele. Com um suspiro, terminou de abaixar o vestido e o jogou em qualquer lugar do chão. Tomou distância para ver o corpo magro e branco de Bella. Somente com essa visão, Edward ficou duro e percebeu que ainda estava de roupa.

_Primeiro o prazer dela, depois o seu._

Suas mãos passearam pelo corpo dela apertando nos seios e na bunda, e parou quando chegou aos pés. Tirou o sapato e depois puxou a meia rasgando um pouco. Escutou Bella resmungando olhando para sua meia no chão rasgada.

— Você a rasgou. — Grunhiu.

— Primeiro é a meia — disse Edward empurrando Bella de volta a fazendo se deitar. — Depois é sua _boceta_.

Um gemido de surpresa saiu dos lábios dela fazendo Edward rir. Ele estava adorando provocar Bella.

Suas mãos foram para trás do corpo dela em direção ao sutiã. Abriu rapidamente com um pouco de prática jogando a peça que foi parar na cabeceira da cama. Bella corou ficando exposta cada vez mais.

Dois montes brancos e com a ponta rosa. Edward gemeu enquanto devorava um com sua boca fazendo Bella gemer alto. Com a mão direita massageava o outro seio. Bella gemeu mais alto e não aguentando colocou as mãos na nuca de Edward. Puxando os cabelos cobres o fazendo gemer também e sugar com mais força o seu mamilo. O prazer era tão grande que Bella pensava que gozaria ali nas preliminares.

— Alguém está com ciúmes — Edward tirou a boca do seio e sorriu para Bella. A garota estava confusa e um pouco desnorteada pelo prazer. Quem estava com ciúmes? Seus olhos vagaram pelo quarto a procura de alguém. Edward riu.

— Estou falando da sua amiga molhada, Bella — ele explicou. Ela arregalou os olhos e sem perceber abriu a pernas. Edward desceu sua mão e adentrou a calcinha preta achando seu centro. — Molhadinha...

— Oh, sim! — Gemeu Bella quando Edward enfiou dois dedos de uma vez só começando a bombear.

— Fale Bella, eu quero ouvir sua voz — Pediu Edward com a boca e a mão nos seios e a outra mão no seu centro. Precisava de mais, precisava ouvi-la gritar alto somente com sexo oral.

Então enfiou três dedos bombeando mais rápido. Bella gemia e gritava naquele quarto arranhando suas costas e puxando seus cabelos. Não aguentando, Edward puxou o pano preto o rasgando por completo.

— Oh, Edward, eu...

Ela não ia gozar em seus dedos. Largou o seu seio e foi para o seu sexo pulsando de tesão. Enfiou sua língua nas suas dobras e ouviu Bella gritar. A língua ainda gelada pela bebida enfiava e saia de dentro de Bella que a fazia delirar. Segundos depois ela sentiu o corpo dar espasmos de prazer e gozar na boca de Edward. Suas mãos largaram os cabelos dele e caíram no colchão sem vida alguma. O corpo estava mole no colchão. O primeiro orgasmo de Bella.

— Não terminei com você. — Edward sorriu maliciosamente fazendo Bella se encharcar.

Saiu de cima dela e começou a tirar a roupa. Ela olhava tudo aquilo com os olhos já cansados do primeiro orgasmo. Quando estava totalmente nu, Edward pegou no bolso da calça sua camisinha colocando sobre o seu pênis. Subiu em cima da cama e viu o olhar assustado de Bella.

— Calma princesa, isso vai caber em você sim. — Sorriu.

_Oh, não vai caber não!_ Pensou Bella engolindo em seco.

Edward se posicionou em cima dela com seu membro no meio das suas pernas já posicionado na sua entrada. Foi então que viu os lábios carnudos de Bella e sentiu uma vontade de beijá-la. Quase se xingou por não ter beijado ela ainda. Sem alardes, Edward puxou a nuca da morena a tomando em um beijo feroz. Tinha gosto de coquetel de morango e uma pitada de vodca. Sentiu o gemido abafado que Bella soltou dentro da sua boca.

Uma estocada funda e rápida. Isso era o que Edward ia fazer para Bella sentir o tamanho do prazer. Ela nunca ia esquecer essa transa. Nunca. Posicionou o seu pênis na entrada toda molhada de Bella e enfiou com tudo para dentro.

Ele sentiu quando seu membro rasgou alguma barreira. Ficou tenso na hora sentindo a garota debaixo do seu corpo se encolher e soltar um grito de dor. Foi desse jeito que ele soube que o que ele tinha rasgado era o seu hímen.

— Você era virgem? — Perguntou Edward exasperado. Bella era virgem! Uma virgem!

Um sentimento de alegria tomou o seu corpo. Ele tinha tirado a virgindade de Isabella Swan! Depois o remorso bateu nele. Ele não foi delicado, tinha machucado Bella.

— Continue — Implorou Bella. Ele olhou para o rosto virado em uma careta da garota e as lágrimas que transbordaram dos seus olhos. Ela tinha sentido muita dor. Estava machucada. — Por favor.

Edward assentiu e pela primeira vez ele deixou o monstro louco por sexo dentro do seu corpo de lado. Ele ia fazer de tudo para que essa noite fosse especial para Bella.

Beijou seu rosto limpando suas lágrimas e começou a movimentar-se devagar. Bella começou a mexer o quadril avisando que já estava um pouco confortável, mas Edward não foi rápido. Os movimentos eram lentos e faziam ambos gemerem.

— Abra os olhos, Bella. — Mandou Edward olhando para o rosto da garota. Bella obedeceu abrindo os olhos e deixando um gemido sair dos seus lábios.

As estocadas foram ficando um pouco mais rápidas, mas nada tão selvagem que deixasse Bella ainda mais dolorida. Ela beijava os lábios de Edward enquanto arranhava suas costas.

— Troque de posição — Pediu Bella. Pediu não, ordenou e Edward gostou disso.

Ele sentou na cama a puxando junto. Bella sentou de novo em seu membro e enrolou suas pernas em volta da cintura de Edward. Deixando-a mandar, Edward encarava Bella que o encarava de volta. Eles estavam transando olhando um para o outro, sem quebrar o contato.

Por fim, Bella gozou pela segunda vez naquela noite desmoronando no colo de Edward e colocando as suas testas. Edward gozou logo em seguida sem deixar sair uma palavra. Ele não pretendia que a transa terminasse calma e olho-a-olho. Percebendo o quanto desconfortável Bella estava, ele levantou saindo dela e jogando a camisinha no vaso. Voltou ao quarto e a encontrou deitada encarando o céu na enorme janela do apartamento.

— Venha, vamos tomar um banho. — Disse Edward a pegando no colo e caminhando pelo banheiro. Ele nunca tomou banho com uma mulher sem transar. Com Bella ele só queria tomar banho e dá-la banho.

Deixou a água fria. Tinha ouvido dizer que era mais relaxamente e diminuía a dor. Depois de tomarem banho sem nenhuma palavra, foram deitar na cama de casal.

Foi estranho sentir um corpo feminino contra o seu na sua cama e não estarem fazendo sexo. Estranho ainda mais de conchinha, e Edward não gostou muito disso, mas era com Bella. Ele tinha tirado a virgindade da garota porra! Tinha que ajudá-la.

Só conseguiu dormir quando sentiu o corpo na sua frente relaxar por completo. Ele estava com medo do amanhã e rezava para Bella não apaixonar por ele e ficar igual algumas garotas que seus amigos tiram a virgindade.

* * *

**Quanto tempo, não? Desculpe a demora :(**

**Gente linda, eu fiz esse capítulo um pouco maior e pretendo deixar os outros capítulos maiores ainda. Só vai depender de vocês!**

**Obrigada por todas review! Amo CADA UMA.**

**Então, um lemon aí para as pervas de plantão. Não sei escrever muito nessa área, desculpe por minha ignorância :[**

**Bella se entregando toda para o nosso bad-riquinho-boy? Hm...**

**Gente, esse Adam eu moldei na aparência do Ashton Kutcher. Para quem quer ver é só tirar os parentes e juntar o espaço:**

**http: ( / ) calcinhabege (.) com (.) br/ wp-content/uploads/ (2012/03/) ashton-kutcher-02 (.) jpg**

**E quem quiser um spoiler bem bonitinho do próximo capítulo é só pedir por review que eu dou. **

**Agora quem não tiver conta é só deixar o e-mail desse jeito:**

**SEUE-MAIL(underline)CONTINUAÇÃO(arroba)E-MAIL(ponto)COM**

**Não deixem normal porque o fanfiction come tudo ¬¬**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Rainha do Gelo

**Rainha do Gelo**

_Não jogue o jogo estúpido  
Porque eu sou um tipo diferente de garota  
Todos os discos soam iguais  
Você tem que entrar no meu mundo_

_**Give Me All Your Luvin' - Madonna**_

O sol mal tinha nascido no céu da ilha de Manhattan quando Edward acordou. Ele estava um pouco cansado por ter dormido mal. Olhou para o seu lado e se deparou com o colchão vazio e sem lençóis. Levantou ainda um pouco bêbado de sono e varreu o quarto a procura de algum sinal de ontem. As roupas tinham desaparecido, somente as deles estavam jogadas forrando o carpete vinho. Se não fosse por estar nu e o cheiro de Bella estar em todo quarto, ele até pensaria que era um sonho.

Mas por que ela se foi?

— Menos mal. Assim eu não preciso ouvir mais choro! — resmungou Edward voltando a dormir.

Uma hora depois foi acordado pelo barulho do seu celular. Não atendeu, deixou cair na caixa postal. Logo depois foi o telefone do apartamento. Edward tinha até esquecido que tinha um. A secretária eletrônica atendeu.

_Olá, você ligou para o pênis gigante de Edward Cullen. _Uma voz feminina invadiu o apartamento saindo do telefone. Edward acordou na hora assustado. A voz riu e ele ouviu mais vozes rindo. _No momento ele deve estar transando com quatro mulheres ao mesmo tempo, ou bebendo. Deixe seu recado após o... bip._

— _Edward? Aqui é seu tio, Carlisle. Esme está preocupada, você faltou o jantar do dia do trabalho e não veio nos visitar. As únicas notícias que eu recebo são através de Rosalie. Por favor, me ligue. Irei ignorar as garotas na sua secretária eletrônica._

Edward tinha muita consideração pelo seu tio e sua tia, mas estava cansado o suficiente para não ligar para ele. Não conseguindo pegar no sono outra vez, levantou e foi ao banheiro se lavar. Olhou a hora e viu que estava um pouco cedo e que poderia até sair para tomar o seu café fora.

O apartamento era grande até para uma família de cinco pessoas. Edward se sentia sozinho algumas vezes naquele apartamento, por isso ele chamava prostitutas. E na sua última festa particular, uma delas mexeu na sua secretária eletrônica gravando. Ninguém quase nunca ligava para ele através do seu telefone residencial, ele nunca se encontrava. Então estava pouco se fudendo com uma ou mais vadias na sua secretária eletrônica.

Pela primeira vez naquele ano, Edward Cullen dispensou seu motorista e foi a pé até o melhor Brunch francês localizado na Ilha de Manhattan. Algumas garotas olhavam assustadas para Edward passando entre elas com um cigarro entre os dedos e os óculos escuro nos olhos. Edward andando a pé? Estava pobre? Tinha perdido toda sua fortuna? Pequenas fofoqueiras que tiravam fotos e mandavam uma para outra. Em poucos minutos todos já saberiam que Edward Cullen estava a pé indo em direção ao Royal Hotel. Um dos hotéis da posse dos Swan.

— O senhor tem reserva? — Perguntou a moça atrás do balcão na entrada enquanto escrevia sem parar no livro enorme estendido a sua frente.

Edward sorriu torto e limpou sua garganta chamando a atenção da moça. Os olhos azuis dela pararam de encarar a escrita feia do seu patrão no livro e foram analisando o corpo másculo de Edward.

— Não, eu não tenho.

— Desculpe, senhor Cullen — gaguejou a garota ajeitando sua roupa. Tinha que estar apresentável para fisgar quem sabe Edward.

Não era a primeira vez que tratavam Edward diferente pelo seu dinheiro, e não seria a última. Também não era a primeira vez que uma pessoa do sexo feminino tentasse seduzi-lo a ponto de fazer Edward se apaixonar e quem sabe mudar. Ele não era um homem de uma mulher só, tolas aquelas que queriam fazer o coração de pedra dele desmoronar.

Edward sentou-se à mesa espaçosa que tinha a melhor vista para o Brunch e para a rua. Estava fazendo seu pedido, quando uma mulher sentou a sua frente. Os cabelos negros caíam em cascata pelos ombros indo até o meio das suas costas. Ela lançava um olhar de pura luxúria para Edward com seus olhos azuis. Pareciam duas bolas de gelo que o secava. Ela não era uma mulher jovem, tinha pelo menos seus trintas.

— Você é Edward Cullen? — Perguntou a mulher dona de uma voz de puro sexo. Edward se pegou imaginando ela gemendo em seu ouvido.

— Posso ajudar? — Edward passou os olhos pelas curvas esbeltas da mulher. Não foi só ela, mas quem quer que tenha ouvido, com certeza tinha pegado o duplo sentido que saiu dos lábios de Edward.

— Oh, sim, você pode — Sorriu a mulher.

— Estou em desvantagem — murmurou Edward. — Você sabe o meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu.

— Não seja por isso, meu nome é Carmen.

Edward assentiu e se levantou deixando 100 dólares da mesa apesar de não ter consumido nada. Estendeu a mão cheia de dedos longos que Carmen se pegou imaginando dentro dela, e guiou a mulher para fora do Royal Hotel.

— Eu só tenho 20 minutos. — Esclareceu Carmen quando colocaram seus pés dentro da limusine. Edward sorriu enquanto adentrava seus dedos por debaixo do vestido de seda da mulher.

— Em 10 eu vou fazer ser sua melhor transa.

Para o começo de Setembro, já estava um pouco frio. Naquele ano o inverno ia vim assim frio, pronto para arruinar tudo no seu caminho. Assim como as pessoas que moravam no Upper East Side.

A garota de cabelos ruivos andava apressada pela Park Avenue. Estava um pouco atrasada por ter perdido o metrô 503 a fazendo se atrasar 20 minutos. Usava sapatos caros do estilista Christian Louboutin e tentava de qualquer maneira não quebrar o salto deles. Usava um conjunto barato para a UES, mas extremamente caro para ela. Não era conhecida ali, mas era a grife do momento onde a mãe morava na Califórnia. Era um nome espanhol que fazia cócegas nos lábios quando se pronunciava.

Quando chegou o primeiro sinal tinha batido, mas vários jovens ainda se encontravam no pátio da escola. De longe avistou os cabelos cinza da amiga que estava beijando seu namorado. Um leve rubor apareceu em suas bochechas vendo a cena a seguir. Pegou se imaginando no lugar da amiga, ali beijando Seth. Depois quase se bateu por estar pensando aquilo. Namorado de amiga era como outra amiga.

— Lily! — Chamou a amiga que tinha a língua dentro da boca de Seth nesse exato momento.

Lily parou de beijar o namorado que soltou um suspiro frustrado. Virou para a amiga e sorriu caminhando em sua direção. Algumas garotas do pátio que estavam encarando a cena do amasso entre os dois, soltaram um grito indignado por ela largar o quente do Seth e ir atrás da garota do Brooklyn.

— Maria! — Gritou Lily pulando na amiga para dar um abraço.

Era irônica a amizade relâmpago que pegou nas duas. Tinham se conhecido ontem no primeiro dia de aula e trocado telefones, ficaram conversando até altas horas da madrugada (fazendo Maria acordar tarde e perder o metrô) e hoje se cumprimentaram como se tivessem anos de amizade. Não era uma amizade digna da UES. Aqui nesse pedaço da ilha de Manhattan as amizades eram regadas de inveja, ciúmes e interesse. Algumas quando iam colher, acabavam envenenadas de tantos sentimentos tóxicos. A primeira amizade tão verdadeira foi o trio das Swan, Brandon e Hale.

Não se engane, mesmo nessas amizades existe algum fruto podre. E esse fruto sempre cai e leva o pé inteiro.

— Meu pai quase enfartou quando percebeu que eu estava no telefone quase há duas horas com você! — riu Maria.

— Os meus pais não estão nem aí — bufou Lily. Maria fungou alto passando os braços em volta da amiga.

— Sorte sua então, Lily. Queria ser rica assim como você!

— Dinheiro não é tudo, Mar, o amor que seu pai tem com você paga tudo isso — disse Lily com o semblante triste.

— Nossa, que clichê! — riu Maria fazendo cócegas na amiga. As pessoas tiravam fotos das duas e mandavam para todos da sua lista telefônica. A nova amizade no UES. — Você tem tudo Lil, deixe seus coroas para lá! Agarre seu namorado e de uma chave de pernas nele. — piscou Maria maliciosamente dando a entender que estava falando de sexo.

— Oh, Deus! Só você para falar tão naturalmente de sexo e ser virgem! — gargalhou Lily.

— O que eu posso fazer? Tenho vários dons sendo desperdiçados dormindo sozinha! — brincou Maria.

— Durma com Jacob — cuspiu Lily para a amiga. Depois se arrependeu do que tinha falado. — Desculpe Mar, não queria falar isso.

— Não, tudo bem. Talvez eu vá mesmo — soltou um riso nervoso. — Você ouviu falar da festa que Jéssica Stanley vai dar na cobertura da sua casa?

— Ouvi. — falou Lily sem animação.

— Vamos? — perguntou Maria. Lily parou de andar pelo corredor e se virou para a amiga surpresa.

— Não!

— Por que não?

— Festas assim não são para pessoas como nós! — Lily apontou para ela e para a amiga.

— Como assim "pessoas como nós"?

— Mar, é o seguinte — Lily mexeu nos dedos nervosa enquanto olhava para os olhos castanhos da amiga. — Nessa festa vai ter bebida, prostitutas e prostitutos, mais bebida, droga e nenhuma calcinha.

— Hum... — pensou Maria voltando a andar pelo corredor. — Qual o problema nisso?

Lily gemeu e começou a rir da amiga. É porque ela nunca foi a uma festa assim e não viu como pode ser lá dentro.

— Ok, nós vamos — disse Lily. Maria soltou um gritinho e bateu palmas empolgada.

— Mas... — Lily franziu a testa. — Eu sei que há um "mas" aí, Lil.

— Se ficar ruim, vamos embora, ok? — Maria rapidamente assentiu. — Agora eu tenho que te contar a posição nova que eu testei com Seth...

A limusine parou em frente a enorme escadaria da escola mais cara de Manhattan. O sapato Gucci saiu pela porta e deslizou pelo chão. O cabelo ruivo saiu da limusine fazendo vários suspiros inundarem a Park Avenue. Tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios que gritavam "acabei de fazer sexo dentro de um carro em movimento". Estava atrasado, mas que se importa? Era seu último ano nesse inferno, daqui a pouco poderia tomar conta da empresa do pai. Sua última ordem no testamento: Edward só poderá assumir minha querida empresa quando se formar por completo na escola Black ou qualquer rede de ensino.

— Edward! — gritou uma voz feminina quando ele entrou no corredor agora já vazio.

— Jéssica... — Murmurou Edward tentando continuar com o sorriso no rosto. Tinha transado com Jéssica no começo desde ano. Não foi uma das melhores, mas a loira tinha seios enormes prontos para te dar uma ótima espanhola.

— Você vai à minha festa? — perguntou a garota já imaginando o nome de seus filhos com ele.

— Tenho compromissos — talvez _eu vá à porra do jantar que Carlisle que dar_, pensou Edward.

— Oh, uma pena, eu tinha certeza que você ia se divertir muito — ronronou Jéssica.

— Uma pena mesmo. — Resmungou Edward com certo desgosto dando as costas a loira e entrando a sala.

Antes, ele entraria na sala, piscaria para as garotas da primeira fileira que apertavam os braços fazendo os seios saltarem e finalmente sentaria na sua cadeira. Pegaria seu IPhone dentro do uniforme preto e ficaria mexendo nele. Marcaria encontros e deixaria várias garotas com a calcinha na mão molhada.

Hoje não, ele não fez isso. Ele entrou e seus olhos varreram a sala a procura de certos cabelos castanhos e lábios vermelhos. Mas não encontrou nenhum.

— Onde está Isabella? — só percebeu que tinha pensado em voz alta quando Tanya lançou um olhar surpreso para ele.

Resolveu sentar em sua carteira no fundo da sala. Era um lugar afastado de todos, mas podia ver tudo, dos professores babando pelas pernas das alunas até as mãos bobas dos garotos entrando pelas saias das vadias.

Estava mexendo no seu facebook quando escutou o barulho de saltos contra o piso encerado da sala. A porta foi aberta e Bella entrou. Ela estava vestida com um vestido de renda branco de mangas que seu pai tinha acabado de trazer de uma viajem a Milão para negócios, as pernas estavam descobertas para a felicidade de Edward e no pé um salto de 15 centímetros da cor azul.

_Porra! Como ela usa um vestido assim com essa merda de frio?_

Edward se endireitou na sua cadeira para Bella vê-lo melhor. Foi um sucesso, os olhos castanhos da garota encontraram Edward no fundo da sala olhando diretamente para ela. Ele pensou que a garota ia sorrir com as pernas bambas e depois sentar na carteira com as pernas bem visíveis para ele, afinal, ele tinha tirado a sua virgindade! Tinha quase certeza que Bella ia querer outra vez sexo com ele e mesmo não gostando de repetir o cardápio, Edward ia aceitar.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu naquela sala gélida de Manhattan. Depois que os olhos encontraram Edward, Bella caminhou graciosamente para sua cadeira com um semblante frio e superior. Alice tentou até sorrir para a amiga, mas Bella nem olhou para a pequena garota de cabelos negros direito.

Todos daquela sala notaram que Bella tinha ficado pior, o dia então do apocalipse tinha chegado. Angela Weber olhou através dos óculos de grau para Isabella a sua frente e depois olhou ao redor. Ela pensou que quando o inferno fosse subir – ou seja, quando Bella ficasse pior – ia ter fogo para todos os lados. Ela pensou que a pele de todos ali iam queimar enquanto Isabella gargalha em meio aos corpos carbonizados, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Tinha certeza absoluta que o apocalipse tinha começado, mas não era fogo. A rainha não cuspia fogo e matava as pessoas com as unhas, estava para mais matar as pessoas com frieza.

O professor levantou da sua cadeira e começou a escrever no quadro. Se fosse outro dia comum ele até daria uma suspensão para a Senhorita Swan por chegar assim tão atrasada, mas seria um tolo por dar. Até sendo professor o senhor Banner viu que a coisa estava feia, e que essa coisa tinha nome: Isabella Swan.

Edward engoliu em seco e pela primeira vez na vida teve medo de uma mulher. Se Bella poderia ser chamada de mulher, aquilo era mais uma alienígena, irmã de Afrodite, mas ele sabia que ela era somente uma garota que ele transou e tirou a virgindade.

— E daí que não vai mais conseguir foder ela? — murmurou Edward puto da vida.

O olhar que o senhor Banner passou pela sala quando o celular de Edward apitou poderia dar medo em qualquer um, mas quando ele viu que era o jovem bilionário Edward, ficou quieto na sua e voltou a escrever no quadro. Edward bufou e deslizou a tela do celular abrindo sua nova mensagem.

**Desistindo tão fácil? Por Deus, Edward, o título de garanhão da escola vai para Jacob! Apesar de que não foi ele quem deflorou a pobre rainha, sim? Transe com Bella e a faça rastejar em seus pés! Agora não é mais um jogo de sedução, é uma guerra! – I.**

* * *

**Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas. É que eu esqueci desse capítulo e dei o spoiler do próximo que vem depois desse.**

**Bem garotas e garotos, vocês pensavam que o Edward ia apaixonar pela Bella logo depois do sexo não é mesmo? Bem, aqui é diferente. Edward é um puto de um vadio galinha, nem se importou quando ela saiu no meio da noite.**

**No próximo capítulo vai ser o confronto de Bella e Edward, e depois vai ter uma certa festa da Stanley! **

**Quem quer saber o que vai acontecer?**

**Essa amizade de Lily e Maria vai dar o que falar.**

**Nessa fanfic vai ter sexo, drogas, xingamentos, homossexualismo, bissexualismo e outras coisas. Se você não gosta então pare de ler imediatamente :(**

**Uma foto do casal Seth/Lily: www (.) (.) com /image/photos/16400000/BooBoo-Stewart-e-Sasha-Pieterse-Photoshoot-boo-boo-stewart-16434861-400-266 (.) jpg  
**

**Junta os espaços e tira os parêntese :D**


	8. Preciso dele

**Preciso dele**

_É muito melhor viver sem felicidade do que sem amor._

_**William Shakespeare**_

_Dinheiro não trás felicidade. Uma frase tão clichê que dá uma vontade de vomitar no próximo sapato Armando que encontrar. Pessoas hipócritas e mortas que esperam que a felicidade bata a sua porta. Babacas. Para alguns o dinheiro é mais de um motivo para ficar alegre, e para outros é mais de um motivo para ficar triste. Tanto faz, a felicidade tem uma opinião diferente para cada um. Por exemplo, a minha felicidade é ver esses jovens se contorcerem de dor, e quanto mais eles se contorcem mais eu tenho vontade de esmagá-los._

_A felicidade de Jasper tinha nome e sobrenome: Mary Alice Brandon. Finalmente o jovem garoto do subúrbio tinha encontrado sua musa inspiradora. O destino é uma peça na nossa vida que ajuda pra caralho! Por exemplo, vamos imaginar que o destino é uma chave para a porta – que é seu caminho. Em algumas portas essa pequena e chata chave não entra ou simplesmente não roda. É assim, o destino muda o seu caminho. _

_Para a minha sorte e felicidade, eu controlo o meu destino e desses jovens. Eu controlo a porra da chave e a porra da porta que ela vai entrar. Não entrou? Eu arrombo querida. E é por isso que Jasper encontrou sua musa._

— Jasper?

O garoto se virou para a voz feminina atrás dele. Alice usava um casaco fino que parecia que não a protegia muito bem; seus lábios estavam rosados por causa do brilho e seus olhos pareciam alegres. Jasper sorriu para a garota e a convidou para sentar ao seu lado enquanto guardava seus gizes e o caderno dentro da bolsa.

— Você está com frio — não foi uma pergunta e por isso Alice não respondeu, mas de qualquer forma estava com frio mesmo. A roupa que usara era nova e tinha acabado de comprar. Passara em frente a uma loja na 22th street e viu o casaco imediatamente pensando em Jasper.

O casaco que ele usara não era de marca e muito menos bonito, mas esquentara Alice como nenhum casaco que ela usara – tirando os casacos que tinha para o gelo que a deixava parecida com um esquimó.

— Obrigada. — Agradeceu a garota puxando mais o casaco contra seu peito. A temperatura tinha caído desde que saíra de casa. Alguns estavam falando que tinha esfriado porque Bella tinha esfriado. Alice riu; como se a amiga controlasse o tempo.

— Vou comprar um descafeinado — disse Jasper apontando para a barraquinha do Starbucks dentro do prédio da escola. — Você quer um?

— Sim, um cappuccino estaria ótimo! — Alice abriu a bolsa com certa dificuldade pra pegar o dinheiro do seu café, mas Jasper colocou a mão em cima da dela a parando.

— Por favor, Alli, eu pago! — riu torto caminhando para o quiosque.

Alice ainda estava meio desnorteada. Primeiro por que ele tinha a chamado de Alli, e mesmo não gostando muito do apelido ficou tão fofo saindo dos lábios dele. E segundo: que porra era aquela de sorriso torto? Ele queria matá-la?

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios rosados da garota enquanto seus olhos dançavam a procura do garoto solitário. Se sua amiga Bella estivesse ali e visse ela com o garoto do Brooklyn provavelmente teria um infarto.

Tinha algumas vezes que Alice pensava: Foda-se Isabella e todo o seu dinheiro!

Mas depois se arrependia de pensar assim da sua melhor-amiga.

O celular rosa da garota tremeu dentro da sua bolsa toda florido. Tendo um pouco de dificuldade por causa do frio, Alice pegou o celular quase o deixando cair. Uma mensagem nova brilhava na tela da qual tinha no fundo sua cachorra Pops.

**Como sempre a última. Alice, a garota boneca que é o orgulho da família. Nunca se mete em confusão, sempre coloca o amor em primeiro lugar. Não seja tão ingênua Alice, o amor já não te feriu demais? Não será a primeira vez que fica tonta somente com um sorriso largo. – I.**

O jovem Jasper voltou para a mesa que ocupava com Alice carregando os dois cafés quando viu que a garota não estava lá. Seus olhos azuis varreram pelo pátio até encontrar Alice correndo para dentro do prédio.

Deixando os copos do Starbucks em cima da mesa, Jasper foi pegar o celular dentro da sua mochila surrada.

**Você realmente achava que uma garota rica como Alice se interessaria em um garoto como você? Não se preocupe Jasper, nessa confusão toda você ainda ganhou. Ganhou ilusão, solidão... Viu? Ótimos sentimentos para começar a escrever um bom livro! – I**

Ele queria pegar aquela porra de celular e jogar no muro da escola, mas não teria dinheiro para comprar outro. No fundo ele tinha uma ideia que uma garota linda e rica como Alice nunca poderia gostar de um garoto como Jasper... Um garoto do Brooklyn. Outro sentimento estúpido que ele sempre carregava era a esperança. Ele tinha esperança que Alice ia gostar dele, assim como teve esperança que Maria ia parar de vomitar.

A bota que Alice usava não tinha salto e pela primeira vez naquele dia agradeceu por ter perdido seus sapatos de salto agulha. A corrida que a garota estava fazendo a procura de Bella na escola era cansativa e sabia que não ia conseguir se estivesse calçando saltos altos.

Os corredores estavam tensos, todo mundo fofocando sobre como Bella tinha se tornado pior. Na segunda aula ela tinha feito à professora chorar somente com palavras depois que a senhora a pediu para guardar o celular. Jéssica estava com o rosto já inchado pelo choro e Alice teve pena dela pela primeira vez. Não tentou falar com a amiga desde que ela entrou na primeira aula atrasada fria como gelo. Agora Alice tinha certeza que a amiga não tinha nada de quente dentro dela.

Encontrou a morena nas escadas da escola com uma caixa aberta de sushi, mas não tinha nada dentro. Alice precisou chegar mais perto para ver o trio de garotos encharcados de peixe cru nos pés da rainha. Bella olhava para eles sem emoção nenhuma, sequer tinha um sorriso nos lábios como Lauren.

— Amiga? — chamou Alice com receio. Era como chamar um cachorro que estava devorando o pedaço de carne.

Bella virou o rosto quando seu nome foi chamado. Parecia um robô virando a cabeça e sequer movimentando o corpo. Alice pensou que tinha visto um vislumbre de socorro saindo de dentro dos olhos castanhos da amiga, a única coisa ali que não parecia tão gélida.

— O que aconteceu Alice?

— Por que você mandou aquela mensagem? — Bella já ia falar que não tinha mandado porra nenhuma, mas alguma coisa lá dentro a impediu de falar isso quando ouviu a voz de Alice se quebrar na última palavra.

Largando a caixa de sushi na cabeça dos garotos, Bella desceu as escadas para falar com Alice, puxou a amiga para um canto mais afastado a ponto de ninguém ouvir.

— Essa mensagem foi enviada por tal de I? — sussurrou Bella baixinho. Alice rapidamente assistiu prestando bastante atenção na conversa da amiga.

— Sim, por isso que eu pensei que era você.

— Alice, não sou eu. Também recebi mensagem dessa coisa, e eu acho que Rose também.

— Sério? — Alice arregalou os olhos. — Deve ser alguma piranha invejosa que quer acabar com a gente.

— Eu fiquei pensando nisso desde o primeiro dia de aula. Vamos encontrar Rose.

A loura estava tão imersa ao mundo lá fora. Emmett tinha a pedido em namoro ontem à noite depois de uma maratona de sexo e veio hoje espalhando para todo mundo que Rosalie Hale era sua e de mais ninguém. Algumas garotas achariam isso possessivo e que ela não era um prêmio para sair se gabando, mas Rosalie era assim. Quando mais atenção sobre o quanto ela "valia", mais ela gostava.

Quando as duas amigas chegaram para falar com a loura, Rose levou um susto. Estava precisando falar com as amigas mesmo, colocar o papo em dia. Que tal uma ida ao shopping?

— Rose! — gritou Alice no corredor. Algumas pessoas viraram, mas Bella encarou todas elas como se ordenassem que elas fossem ir embora dali. Funcionou até certo ponto, alguns estudantes saíram de perto delas.

— Estou morrendo de saudades! Tenho tanta coisa para contar! Vocês sabiam que Emmett me pediu em namoro? Claro que sabem, ele espalhou para a escola inteira. Estava demorando, você não acha? Desculpe Bella, eu sei que sua mãe queria te empurrar para Emm depois que Jacob foi embora — Rose só sabia tagarelar sobre fofoca e as meninas não estavam ali para isso.

— Cala a boca, porra! — pediu Bella nervosa.

Rose calou a boca imediatamente e notou que aquela morena a sua frente não parecia Bella.

_Então os boatos eram verdadeiros?_

— E-eu... — Rose começou a gaguejar. Uma mania que ela tinha quando estava nervosa com alguma coisa.

— Você recebeu mensagens de I, não recebeu? — perguntou Bella. Rose assentiu ainda confusa. — Porra, quem é essa desgraça?

— Para de xingar Bella, você está me deixando nervosa! — choramingou Alice. A Bella de antes ia pedir desculpas rapidamente, mas essa nova Bella resmungou e fechou a cara.

— O que I mandou para vocês? — perguntou Rose com receio. E se I tinha mandado que ela e Emmett fizessem sexo?

Não importava agora mais.

— Essa vadia quer acabar comigo, é isso! — grunhiu Bella pegando seu celular dentro da bolsa. Seus dedos tremiam quando ela digitava rapidamente no seu mini teclado. Rose a Alice estavam nervosas observando a fúria de Bella.

**Eu não tenho medo de você, vadia arrogante. Quer o meu reino? Só por cima do meu cadáver! Derrubar-me não será tão fácil o quanto você pensa. Eu tenho dinheiro, eu tenho poder e eu posso acabar com você. – B.**

A raiva diminuiu quando digitou o B e logo depois o ponto. Levantou o rosto para encontrar as amigas olhando para ela assustadas. Elas não sabiam o que Bella tinha feito, mas estava cheirando a merda.

Elas não precisaram esperar muito para a resposta. O celular de Bella tremeu ainda nas mãos da garota fazendo as três pular.

— O que diz? — perguntou Alice.

Bella não respondeu somente virou a tela do celular para as duas amigas. Alice e Rose cerraram os olhos para ler as letras pequenas de Arial.

**Se eu quero seu reino? Eu já o tenho na palma da minha mão. Não preciso de dinheiro e muito menos de poder, eu já tenho todos vocês. Não foi legal o que você fez Bella, logo agora que eu estava gostando das suas atitudes. Só uma lembrancinha para você lembrar quem manda. – I**

— Lembrancinha? Que lembrancinha? — perguntou Rose.

De repente o celular de todos daquela escola de riquinhos de Manhattan tocou, segundos depois de todos os jovens da ilha de Manhattan. Alguns barulhos foram saindo dos telefones e levou algum tempo para Bella ver que eram gemidos.

Mas não eram gemidos comuns, eram seus gemidos.

— Que porra? — grunhiu Bella, se virou para as suas amigas e Alice estendeu o seu telefone já aberto.

A imagem estava um pouco escura e não estava nem um pouco nítida, mas dava para ver as suas costas suadas e peladas. I tinha gravado ela fazendo sexo com Edward.

Felizmente Edward não aparecia somente suas mãos.

— _Oh, sim — gemeu Bella._

Embaixo do vídeo ainda tinha algo escrito em negrito.

**Quem é o sortudo que fez Swan delirar assim? Uma dica: Essa mão não está branca demais para ser do Jacob? Bem vindos ao meu reinado, vadios! – I**

* * *

— Precisa de alguma coisa, senhorita Bella? — perguntou Heidi realmente preocupada com a bomba de raiva que estava andando pela sala.

— Sim, eu preciso — grunhiu Bella espremendo os dedos. — Eu preciso da cabeça daquela vadia!

Heidi arregalou os olhos e murmurou algo como "_oh, céus" _antes de correr para seu quarto. Bella nem ligou para a garota correr quase mijando pelas calças, menos um calo no seu pé. Depois daquele inferno de intervalo, ela saiu daquela escola em direção a sua casa. Agora era lei: I tinha arranjado briga com Bella Swan.

O elevador tinha parado na sua cobertura, mas Bella nem sequer se moveu da poltrona para ver quem era. Lily? Improvável. Aquele demônio loiro devia estar aproveitando que Bella não estava na escola depois do intervalo.

Devia ser Renée acabado de sair do salão e das compras. Era só isso que a mãe fazia. Compras, salão, lipoaspiração... Bella se perguntava se seria assim um dia e era só olhar para sua mãe que a resposta já ia a sua mente: De jeito nenhum!

Só foi ver o cheiro de loção masculina para Bella ver que não era Lily, Renée e muito menos Charlie. Hesitando para se virar como se já soubesse quem era, Bella mordeu a língua recuperando o controle dos seus sentimentos.

— O que faz aqui? — Bella virou respirando fundo e encarando o projeto de homem sexy do planeta.

— Por que você fez aquele vídeo? — Edward não parecia com raiva, mas estava tenso. Estava tenso por Bella ter feito aquele vídeo sem ele ver e por ela se passar por outra pessoa mandando aquela porra de mensagem.

Eles não estavam mais nos juniores, cara.

Bella revirou os olhos levantando e indo até a enorme janela do apartamento vendo a vista dos prédios caros e chiques da UES. Ela já estava puta da vida por todo mundo a confundido com essa piranha da I. Se eles conheciam ela mesma já deveriam saber o quanto ela odeia o nome Isabella e que só assina B nas suas mensagens.

— Eu não fiz aquela merda, Cullen.

— Não? Então, quem fez?

— Você acha que se eu soubesse já não estaria morto? — bufou Bella.

— Não faz nenhuma ideia quem é I? — perguntou Edward. Se não era Isabella, quem era? Então não foi ela que tinha mandado aquela mensagem no bar.

— Infelizmente não. — resmungou Bella e pela primeira vez se sentiu desconfortável com a presença de Edward Cullen. Ele olhava para Bella com uma careta e parecia até com raiva por não saber quem era I. — Parece que você a conhece já a tempo.

Edward quebrou o contato dando de ombros e colocando o seu paletó em cima do sofá. Com esse pequeno gesto, Bella soube que talvez Edward fosse ficar para o jantar.

— Vamos dizer que não é a primeira vez que eu recebo uma mensagem dessa coisa.

— Não? — arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ontem, no bar, eu recebi uma mensagem. Pensei que fosse você.

Arregalou os olhos surpresa. Edward tinha recebido uma mensagem ontem no bar? Ela também! Duas vezes! Primeiro I tinha dito que não queria que ela saísse com Adam e depois a mandando se deitar com Edward Cullen.

Claro que não foi ela que mandou! Sentiu ofendida e com raiva por Edward ter pensado que tinha sido ela que tinha mandado a mensagem. Ela nem sabia o número dele!

— O que tinha na mensagem? — perguntou curiosa.

Edward sorriu torto e contornou a sala ficando por trás de Bella. Ela só percebeu que ele estava atrás dela quando sentiu os dedos longos e fino de Edward passando no seu pescoço. Tremeu pelo toque levantando rapidamente do sofá.

— Você está louco? — gritou furiosa.

— Não se faça de difícil Bella, eu sei que você adorou a noite de ontem. — Edward bufou impaciente.

— Mentira! — gralhou. Escondendo o rosto para ele não ver sua mentira, Bella gemeu de raiva e prazer.

Edward gargalhou alto encostando-se ao piano preto que ficava no canto da enorme sala. Ele achou hilária a mentira dura que Bella estava dizendo. Era claro que ela adorou, se não ela não tinha gemido igual uma louca na sua cama.

— Pare de rir! — gritou Bella fazendo Edward rir mais. De repente ela viu que Edward tinha a deixada nervosa mais que Jacob. Como conseguia?

Não aguentando mais o ataque de risos, Bella correu em direção a Edward batendo no seu peito. Primeiro Edward se assustou, depois riu mais fazendo Bella bufar. Levantou os dois punhos e começou a distribuir socos e mais socos no peito másculo — da qual ela estava vendo — dele.

Edward segurou os pulsos da garota a parando, então Bella começou a se debater nos braços daquele homem. Edward então parou de rir e encarou Bella vendo pela primeira vez como ela ficava vermelha com raiva e mordia o lábio inferior. Não gostando nadinha da aproximação, Bella soltou um comentário sarcástico como sempre fazia magoando as pessoas ao seu redor.

— O que aconteceu Cullen? Vai me beijar agora assim como aqueles estúpidos filmes? — Edward então a soltou com uma careta no rosto, pois sem dúvida ele pensara em beijá-la.

— Deixe de sonhar, Bella, só porque eu transei com você ontem não quer dizer que me terá assim tão fácil — Edward debochou rindo. Bella ficou ainda mais furiosa e não deixou de corar quando lembrou a noite anterior.

Edward Cullen poderia ser um filho da puta bastardo, mas deixou inesquecível a noite de ontem na memória nada fértil da rainha Swan.

— Babaca — grunhiu.

— Falando da noite de ontem — continuou Edward ignorando o comentário de Bella anterior. — Que porra hein Bella, virgem? Não acredito que Jacob não estourou a cereja há muito tempo!

Bella soltou um suspiro frustrado enquanto Edward ria colocando um cigarro na boca. Ela achou aquela conversa desagradável e agora esse bastardo acende um cigarro na sua casa?

— E por acaso eu sou um bolo para ter cereja? — atacou Bella.

— Não, mas é muito gostosa — riu Edward desviando da almofada peluda que Bella jogou. Depois que se deu conta que não foi uma almofada, mas sim o próprio gato da garota.

— Meu Deus! Olha o que você me fez fazer! — choramingou Bella quando o gato soltou um chiado e se escondeu entre as cordas do piano. Edward olhou para a cauda do bichano e gargalhou. — Vá embora, Cullen! E se você falar que se quer tocou um dedo em mim eu faço sua vida um inferno.

Edward parou de gargalhar, mas ainda tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto que Bella começou a odiar. Pegando seu casaco no encosto do sofá, Edward foi em direção ao elevador parado já ali na cobertura.

— E que diferença faria da minha vida de agora para a de um inferno? — perguntou Edward enquanto entrava no elevador.

Só foi quando as portas se fecharam que Bella pegou um jarro que comprou em Marrocos e tacou em sua direção. O barro marroquino se quebrou em vários pedaços pelo hall de entrada.

— Como eu pude deixar I tomar conta da minha vida assim? — chorou Bella.

Já estava pronta para subir para seu quarto quando viu um pano vermelho que a chamou atenção no sofá. Era um cachecol. O pegou nas mãos magras e brancas e levou-o ao nariz inalando o cheiro de loção pós-barba e do perfume Ultraviolt man de Paco Rabanne.

O cheiro másculo, misturado com uma pitada amarga e um pouco de dinheiro fez os pelos da nuca dela ouriçarem. Principalmente por serem de Edward. Ela não sabia como, mas sentia uma atração sobrenatural sobre aquele homem. Ontem, quando faziam sexo, Bella gravou cada pedaço do corpo dele, cada cheiro que envolvia aquele homem.

Mesmo colocando na cabeça que Edward era galinha, um cara mau, que não servia para namorar, Bella não deixou de notar que ele a fez sentir especial ontem. Edward a fez sentir mais mulher, mais desejada, como se nenhuma mulher no mundo fosse superior a ela. Mesmo sendo rainha e a mais rica na ilha de Manhattan, Bella nunca teve uma sensação assim. Ela queria mais, muito mais. E ela sabia que não ia conseguir essa sensação já viciosa com Jacob, muito menos com outros caras. Ela precisava de Edward, ela precisava dessa nova sensação.

* * *

**Então, Bella tentando atacar I, hein? Se fodeu. HAHAHAHA Alice e Jasper são uns fofos! Então, como eu disse algumas pessoas pensaram que o Edward ia se apaixonar pela Bella depois de transaram, não foi isso o que aconteceu. Ele gosta do corpo dela, só isso. Mas claro que isso vai mudar.**

**O próximo capítulo é da festa da Stanley mostrando desde o começo do dia Lily e Maria, quem quiser spoiler é só pedir. Quem não tiver conta é só mandar assim: SEUEMAIL(underline)EXEMPLO(arroba)HOTMAIL(ponto)com**

**Quem não quiser fala que eu não mando.**


	9. Rebole Garota

**Rebole garota**

_Na balada, agitação da festa, olhei pra sua menina  
Ela fica na minha o tempo todo quando a gente tá aqui  
A bunda se afasta como se fosse dona do lugar  
Que música é essa? Preciso saber_

_Party Rock Anthem - Lmfao_

O verão tinha acabado e com ele o sol quente. Nas ruas de Nova York já podia ver as roupas de frio chegando às inúmeras lojas que cercavam os quarteirões. Maria olhava tudo aquilo fascinada enquanto Lily se divertia com a cara de boba da amiga. Depois de comprarem o equivalente a 15 mil reis só de roupas, Lily puxou a amiga para a sua loja favorita.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — perguntou Maria corando ao ver o nome da loja.

— O que se faz na Victoria's Secrets, Mary? — riu Lily.

A vendedora chegou perto das duas jovens com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Não era a primeira vez que Lílian Swan entrava ali para comprar lingerie. A pequena garota de 15 anos gastava uma fortuna todo mês com aquela loja, e pelo que via ela tinha a vida sexual mais ativa que a própria vendedora com os peitos espremidos e com cinco namorados. Nunca tinha visto a garota ruiva que acompanhava Lily, mas pelas roupas caras da garota a vendedora não deixou de deduzir que era rica igual à amiga.

— Lily!

A loura se virou quando seu nome invadiu os cômodos daquela loja. Sorriu sinceramente para a vendedora da qual sempre esquecia o nome. Quando a moça de cabelos louros e pequenos chegou mais perto, Lily pode ver seu nome gravado no crachá no peito.

— Hey Irina! Hoje eu trouxe uma amiga muito especial — sorriu a garota puxando Maria para mais perto.

— Amiga de Lily é amiga minha! — Irina puxou a garota de cabelos ruivos para um abraço. Aproveitando o momento para passar as mãos no cabelo e nas roupas da garota.

_Rica, _deduziu Irina.

— Hum, obrigada — corou Maria pela atenção.

— Então, o que vai querer hoje? — perguntou.

— Eu não quero nada, já comprei na semana passada. Hoje eu vim para você ajudar a minha amiga aqui — piscou Lily para Maria fazendo a garota arregalar seus olhos castanhos.

— Para mim? — gaguejou.

— Sim! Ande logo antes que eu mude de ideia, hein.

Rapidamente Maria pegou a mão de Irina sendo levada pela vendedora. Hoje ela ia chegar em casa cheia de compras, com mais sacolas que já comprou em toda a sua vida! E não precisaria mentir. Ou não.

Irina jogava as peças de roupas mais absurdas e loucas que a garota pobre já tinha visto. Sem ninguém ver pegou a calcinha que tinha uma abertura na vagina para _melhor acesso_ e enrolou no meio do monte de lingerie que tinha pegado. Corando com esse pensamento, Maria foi para o provador.

— Já vestiu? — gritou Lily sentando nas almofadas rosa que ficavam no chão em cima do tapete branco. Tão macio que pensou em comprá-lo para seu quarto.

— Já e deu! — gritou Maria empolgada. Estava tão feliz em ver que o tamanho da _lingerie_ era M e não mais G. Agora só faltava pouco para chegar em P e quem sabe em PP.

— Saia então, eu quero ver — pediu Lily enquanto encarava um grupo de garotos do lado de fora da loja conversando banalidades.

— Sair? Você está louca?

— Ah, pare disso Maria! Não tem ninguém na loja e os provadores são afastados, sabe... Algumas pessoas gostam de dividir o provador — gargalhou Lily da própria piada.

— Vou sair rapidinho, só para você ver, ok? — resmungou Maria abrindo a cortina vermelha e saindo do cubículo que chamavam de provador.

Ficou com medo da reação da amiga diante do seu corpo. Óbvio né! Lily era toda magra, esbelta e... rica. Enquanto Maria era gorda, torta e pobre. Os olhos estavam fechados com medo de abrir e ver a amiga caída no chão rindo e apontando para a barriga grande de mais, a bunda que nem cabia na calcinha e as pernas gordas que empurravam a calcinha para os lados. Depois de algum tempo reuniu coragem para abrir os olhos devagar encontrando Lily sentada olhando fixamente para a garota.

— Está tão feio assim? — perguntou Maria toda sem graça enquanto mexia nervosamente os dedos da mão.

Lily parou de encarar o corpo da garota e sorriu ligeiramente negando com a cabeça. Levantou da sua almofada e limpou o jeans nervosa.

— Eu... hum... Não estou me sentindo bem e... Estou te esperando lá fora, ok? Já deixei tudo pago com Irina. — Lily fez uns gestos com a mão enquanto gaguejava. Sem jeito correu para fora da loja deixando Maria confusa e machucada sentimentalmente.

— Você sempre estraga tudo Maria com esse corpo de hipopótamo — chorou Maria enquanto tirava frustrada a lingerie e jogava na pilha de sutiãs e calcinhas em cima da poltrona no provador.

Foi ai que a calcinha que tinha o buraco para "facilitar" caiu do monte. Maria olhou para ela e um tom de desespero empurrou o pano para dentro da bolsa. A calcinha ficou embolada junto com a sua escova de dentes para _emergências. _Secando as lágrimas que teimavam a cair, Maria saiu do provador carregando o monte de roupa para o caixa. Depois de passar tudo Maria saiu da loja para encontrar com a amiga sentada na beirada da calçada.

Irina olhava aquilo tudo com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Ela tinha visto a garota loura ficar louca e sair da loja e também tinha visto Maria chorar e roubar. Com um suspiro Irina olhou para o relógio e depois pegou sua bolsa em cima do balcão enquanto se despedia da moça que estava no caixa com um ligeiro adeus.

— Estou saindo Anita, se disser alguma coisa para Marcus eu a comerei viva.

Lily estava sentada no parapeito da calçada quando Maria chegou com os olhos inchados. A amiga parecia frágil assim com o corpo curvado para as sacolas de compras e os olhos presos em alguma coisa na calçada empoeirada.

— Então, vamos? — perguntou Lily se dirigindo para a direção ao seu apartamento. Maria assentiu acompanhando a amiga.

Os passos da menina loira eram mais apressados e na frente do que a ruiva. Lily olhou para trás ainda envergonhada – sem saber o porquê – e encontrou a amiga andando devagar. Carregava a bolsa preta no ombro, mas parecia que a mesma pesava demais.

— Quer que eu carregue? — Lily não carregava muita coisa, apenas as sacolas de compras. O cartão Premium se encontrava no bolso da calça jeans um pouco arranhado.

Maria arregalou os olhos e negou rapidamente puxando mais a bolsa para si mesma. Lily achou um pouco estranho essa diferença de humor e se perguntou se Maria era bipolar. Deixou quieto, afinal era coisa da amiga e não sua.

— É muito longe daqui? — pela primeira vez Maria falou enquanto seus olhos pulavam só de imaginar entrar em um prédio chique de Manhattan.

— Não... Falta pouco.

— Hum... Lily? — chamou a garota correndo para pegar o passo da amiga.

— Sim?

— Você me acha gorda? — Lily arregalou os olhos pela pergunta. Ela, gorda? Claro que não! Maria tinha curvas, isso ela viu quando a amiga experimentou a lingerie, mas nunca que ela era gorda.

— Claro que não! De onde você tirou essa ideia?

— É que você me olhou de um jeito estranho quando eu saí do provador — Maria mordeu os lábios enquanto corava.

Lily fez uma careta. Ela pensou que a amiga não tinha percebido, mas pelo jeito estava errada.

Como ela poderia dizer à amiga que se sentiu atraída pelo seu corpo? Estava ficando louca, só podia isso! Talvez fosse a abstinência de sexo que Seth fez com ela! Cadê aquele garoto quando precisava dele?

— Estava preocupada com minha irmã, eu não dei comida para o gato dela — mentiu Lily.

— Ela tem gato? — perguntou Maria assustada fazendo Lily rir.

— Sim, um gato chato que fica me arranhando. Bella não sabe cuidar dela e vai cuidar de um gato, mas o bichano está vivo até hoje. — deu de ombros.

Chegaram à porta do edifício Bellily. Um edifício que o próprio Charlie Swan construiu quando cresceu com a sua firma de construção. Ele colocou todo amor e carinho naquela construção e ficou tão bela que para alugar um apartamento por um ano tinha que esperar na fila. Afinal, quem não ia quere morar na Madison AV em um dos prédios mais caros daquela maldita ilha?

Maria ficou constrangida quando adentrou no luxuoso hall coberto de cobre e ouro. Parecia que ela estava dentro do Caesar's palace, mesmo não ter pisado em Vegas para ver por ela mesma, Maria tinha assistido diversas vezes The Hangover.

— Seth? — perguntou à loira quando avistou o namorado sentado em uma poltrona passando as páginas de uma revista qualquer. Ele fazia uma careta da fofoca alheia que lia nas letras pequenas e vermelhas.

Os olhos negros do garoto finalmente brilharam de alegria por ver a namorada tão feliz. Estava adorando o fato que Lily arranjou uma amiga tão legal e delicada como Maria.

— Estou com saudades — explicou o motivo enquanto puxava a namorada pela cintura e colavam seus lábios.

Lily riu puxando o namorado para mais perto. Sentiu-se muito estúpida por sentir uma leve atração por Maria. A garota era bonita, tinha que confessar, mas ela via garotas mais bonitas desfilando por aí todo dia.

Também não sabia o motivo para Jacob ficar correndo atrás dela como se estivesse no cio.

— Estou com mais saudades — ronronou no ouvido no namorado o fazendo rir.

Maria estava visivelmente corada com aquela troca de afetos em público. Parecia que estava em um filme pornográfico, infelizmente segurando a câmera. A amiga loira se separou do namorado e olhou para Maria envergonhada.

— Maria, vá até o restaurante na ala oeste e coma o que quiser.

— Mas eu não tenho dinheiro — lembrou a garota.

— Diga que está comigo, bobinha! — riu enquanto puxava Seth para a sala da gerência do hotel.

Não tinha quase ninguém ali, somente o velho gordo que fingia que trabalhava para aquele edifício. Lily o mandou ver uma ocorrência de furto no primeiro andar os deixando sozinhos na sala cercada de câmeras e escura. A garota passou a tranca na porta enquanto brincava com a chave na boca de uma forma bastante erótica.

— Alguém vai nos pegar Lily! — Seth estava bastante amedrontado. Nunca tinha feito sexo em um lugar que não seja um quarto e uma cama confortável. E se pegassem ele ali? Billy ia fritar seus ossos!

— Seth, eu sou a dona daqui, ou futura dona. Tanto faz — bufou Lily enquanto tirava o moletom do corpo e o jogava em cima dos equipamentos de vigilância. — Se alguém me pegar aqui não vai abrir a boca para dizer pro meu _papito. _

— Mas se alguém pegar a gente... conectados?

— Não está sentindo? — Lily rodou entre si cheirando o cheiro da pequena sala escura.

— O quê? — Seth não sentia nada e olhava estranho para a namorada que estava cheirando o ar igual a um cachorro.

— Sexo, Seth — riu Lily tirando a blusa decotada ficando somente com o sutiã rosa. — Isso aqui cheira a sexo, não está sentindo?

— Eu só estou sentindo cheiro de queijo podre. — Seth fungou fazendo uma careta. Seus olhos encontraram o odor que sentia. O gorducho tinha deixado um sanduíche de salmão com queijo.

— Seth meu bem, ainda bem que você é quente.

A cadeira que era usada pela vigilância era pequena, mas cabia o corpo de Seth perfeitamente. Não precisava caber mais nada já que Lily estava por cima dele distribuindo beijos quentes enquanto suas mãos ágeis abriam os botões.

O telefone no bolso de trás da calça da garota interrompeu sedo o clima sexual que ambos tinham. Ignorando o aparelho completamente, Lily voou para a calça do namorando querendo já seu prêmio.

— Você não vai ver quem é? — perguntou Seth puxando a blusa de Lily. A garota somente negou. — Lily, pode ser sua mãe.

A garota deu de ombros empurrando ainda mais as calças do namorado. Seth gemia baixo e segurava a cadeira enquanto Lily fazia um ótimo trabalho lá embaixo. Não se esquecendo do telefone que tocou, o garoto bateu de leve no ombro da namorada.

— Lily, atenda — pediu recuperando o fôlego. A garota xingou mentalmente toda a árvore genealógica do namorado enquanto se levantava do colo dele.

— Que porra, Seth! — gritou puta da vida. Quem mandava a companheira atender a porra do celular enquanto recebia um boquete?

Mas não seria o celular que tiraria o prazer da garota naquela tarde. Furiosa ainda com o namorado pegou o celular do bolso traseiro da calça e abriu a mensagem nova que piscava na tela.

— Sua mãe?

Não, era coisa pior.

**Eu fico imaginando a cara e a reação da Seth quando descobrir seu segredo. Ele ficará puto ou pedirá um **_**ménage à trois. **_**E sua querida irmã? – I.**

— É somente Maria perguntando se eu vou demorar — sorriu Lily fazendo Seth facilmente acreditar na sua mentira. — Onde que eu parei?

Desligando o celular e o jogando em qualquer lugar a garota tirou a roupa subindo em cima do namorado. Pegando a camisinha e colocando no membro de Seth com uma habilidade, Lily montou no namorado espalhando beijos pelo seu peito moreno. Pegou-se imaginando beijando outro peito moreno.

Ou talvez mamilos.

Rebolava no colo de Seth enquanto o namorado gemia baixinho com medo de alguém pegassem eles no flagra. Uma imagem na tela preta e branca chamou a atenção da garota a fazendo cerrar os olhos para ver melhor. Maria se encontrava na direção da câmera sentada à mesa enquanto devorava um morango ao chocolate. Lily olhou para os lábios inchados molhados de chocolate da amiga enquanto devoravam o morango.

— Oh sim — gemeu Lily enquanto seus olhos se concentravam na tela pequena preta e branca que se encontrava a sua frente.

O morango com chocolate chegava a se desmanchar dentro da boca. Maria deixou sair um gemido quando enfiou dois morangos de uma vez só. Corou quando viu que estava na presença de pessoas ricas e importantes fazendo uma gafe dessas.

— Eu não acredito. — A voz masculina e grave fez Maria levantar o rosto. Jacob se encontrava ali em pé com um prato cheio de cup cakes castanhos. Olhava para Maria admirado, finalmente encontrara a garota. — Deus está tão bom comigo.

— Já comigo... — bufou Maria pegando sua bolsa para se retirar. Jacob estava tão quente naquele jeans escuro! Dava para ver o formado do seu pênis. Como o bastardo não usava cueca? Devia ser preso...

— Espere Maria, não vá — puxou a menina a impedindo de ir embora. Quando ele disse para ela não ir embora que Maria viu que não tinha lugar nenhum para ir. Se fosse para o Brooklyn carregada de sacolas ia ser assaltada na certa. — Fique, coma comigo.

— Eu não posso...

— Como amigos, eu juro.

Maria levantou o olhar do chão para o rosto de Jacob. O moreno era bonito, a garota não podia negar. Com um sorriso ligeiro, o pequeno príncipe conseguiu que Maria ficasse para terminar seus morangos. Sentou no mesmo lugar e esperou que Jacob sentasse a sua frente, mas o garoto sentou ao seu lado. Perto demais! Com um olhar de repreensão da garota, Jacob sorriu se desculpando enquanto se dirigia para a cadeira a sua frente.

— Está bom? — perguntou quando apontava para o prato com os morangos.

— Oh, você não faz ideia! — riu Maria enquanto mordia um pedaço enorme do morango grande e vermelho. Jacob ficou hipnotizado pelo chocolate que escorria pelos lábios e parava no queixo.

Pegando a toalha, limpou o rosto da garota que corou diversas tonalidades de vermelho.

— Posso experimentar? — perguntou inocentemente. A garota assentiu mergulhando o morango no _fondue_ de chocolate, estendeu o morango pela mesa até a boca carnuda de Jacob. Ele abocanhou o morango e até demorou um tempo para retirar sua boca da fruta.

Vermelho sangue era pouco para a cor que Maria estava agora. A garota até se pegou imaginando a boca de Jacob beijando sua... _preciosa_. Suspirou alto fazendo um sorriso sacana brotar nos lábios do moreno.

— Amigos. — Lembrou.

— Amizade colorida? — Brincou Jacob comendo seu cupcake de castanha.

A rivalidade de Bella valeria a pena para ter somente esse homem em seus braços? E Lily? Ela ia ficar chateada por ela namorar seu cunhado? Talvez até ficasse feliz! Elas podiam ir ao cinema juntas com os irmãos mais quentes dessa ilha.

— Então Maria, você vai à festa da Stanley hoje? — perguntou Jacob.

— Sim, vou com...

— Maria, o que você está fazendo com esse idiota? — gritou Lily enquanto entrava furiosa no restaurante. A garota loira tinha os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto pegando chamas. Além da blusa fina que deixava a mostra os bicos rosados. Lily estava sem sutiã?

Seth vinha atrás tentando acompanhar a namorada. Estava vermelho e suado pelo sexo, além das calças que estavam amassadas. Era óbvio que os dois transaram!

— Eu... — gaguejou Maria.

— Eu que te pergunto Maria, o que está fazendo com essa daí? — grunhiu Jacob apontando para a cunhada furiosa ao seu lado.

Maria levantou e Jacob levantou atrás puto com sua cunhada e com seu irmão. Ele estava indo bem com Maria, como ousam interrompê-lo?

Pareceu um soco no estômago da Lily quando Jacob tinha a referido como "essa daí". Tentando controlar as lágrimas a cair à garota começou a sentir falta do ar.

— Não fale assim dela, Jacob! — grunhiu Seth batendo de leve no peito do irmão.

— Por favor, vocês poderia ter a gentileza... — gesticulou uma mulher nova com a cara fria. O garçom a mandou não entrar no meio daquela confusão, mas queria ganhar um ponto com o patrão. Nada melhor que despachar jovens loucos, não?

Pobre moça, era jovem naquele emprego. Não sabia o que estava se metendo.

Lily finalmente conseguiu respirar regularmente. Olhou para a mulher a sua frente com a cara de esnobe e sentiu sua visão ficar vermelha. Quem era aquela vadia que a mandou ir embora do próprio edifício?

— Está louca? — gritou fazendo algumas pessoas virarem a cabeça.

— Não vou pedir novamente, vou chamar a segurança! — disse a moça.

— Me ouça bem — começou baixo enquanto seguia em direção à moça. — Você está demitida. DEMITIDA!

A moça arregalou os olhos verdes enquanto processava o que Lily tinha dito. Ela poderia estar falando com a filha do seu patrão? Mas ela se vestia tão mal para ser rica.

— Desculpe, eu...

— Saia! — cuspiu.

A moça se jogou de joelhos aos pés da loira, mas Lily tratava a empregada com frieza. Segundos depois os seguranças a levaram e todo mundo voltou para suas respectivas comidas.

— Quer saber? Foda-se! Morra com seu egoísmo, Lílian! — Jacob largou algumas notas em cima da mesa, mandou um sorriso forçado para Maria e foi embora daquele edifício. Não deveria nem ter entrado ali para começo de conversa.

* * *

— Eu pensei que você era diferente Maria, não como as outras garotas! — grunhiu Lily enquanto corria de um lado para o outro dentro do seu quarto.

— Ele só queria...

— Ele queria você! — Lily parou de andar no quarto e apontou o dedo magro e esbelto na cara da amiga.

— Eu também o quero! — gritou Maria quando lágrimas caíam por seus olhos.

Lily encarou a amiga assustada enquanto seu peito se apertava. Maria chorava tanto que parecia que tinha perdido algum membro do corpo.

Ela poderia gostar de Jacob? E o pior, Jacob podia gostar dela? Mas Maria era tão frágil, tão meiga, tão ingênua... Era seu dever proteger a amiga das mãos do seu cunhado.

— Ele vai te fazer sofrer, amiga. Não quero vê-la chorar assim, vem cá! — Lily puxou Maria para um abraço apertado enquanto segurava as próprias lágrimas. Só ela sabia o quanto sofreu ao ver as lágrimas da irmã de noite por causa de Jacob. E também as suas próprias lágrimas.

— Eu só quero tentar. Se ele me fizer sofrer eu juro que deixo você arrancar as bolas dele, está bem?

Lily riu enquanto acariciava de leve os cachos ruivos da garota. Se ela quisesse arrancar as bolas de Jacob já arrancaria, mas nunca teve coragem. Quem sabe com Maria sofrendo ela teria?

— Só as bolas? E o pênis? — riu Lily passando os dedos pela bochecha limpando as lágrimas suas. Maria riu junto enquanto abraçava apertada a amiga. — Agora vamos logo que a festa da piranha da Stanley vai começar.

— Já? — pulou Maria correndo para pegar sua bolsa. — Tenho que tomar um banho! Ai Deus, Lily!

— Estou brincando Mary, ainda faltam duas horas — riu.

— Sua idiota! — jogou sua escova de dente que bateu no ombro da amiga que caiu no chão em gargalhadas.

— Vou lá embaixo preparar alguma coisa para comer, fique a vontade! — Lily bagunçou mais os cachos da amiga e saiu do quarto deixando Maria sozinha.

Estando sozinha, Maria lembrou-se automaticamente dos morangos cheios de calorias que tinha comido agora pouco. Correndo para pegar sua escova, foi para o banheiro grande e luxuoso da suíte. Temendo ser pega trancou a porta ficando de joelhos no vaso sanitário. As lágrimas já começaram a descer pela face redonda da garota. Era sempre assim. Primeiro as lágrimas, depois os xingamentos e depois a escova na sua garganta. A coceira veio para depois a ânsia de vômito. Dobrando a cabeça para baixo, Maria fechou os olhos para não ver. Ela tinha vergonha disso, tinha vergonha de vomitar. Mas se não jogasse tudo para fora como ficaria magra? Como ficaria bonita? Ela só queria ser perfeita.

Ouvindo o barulho da porta lá fora sendo aberta, Maria levantou dando descarga e correndo para a pia lavar a boca. Suspirou alto recolhendo as lágrimas. Quando estava visivelmente bem saiu de dentro do banheiro encontrando Lily deitada na cama comendo um pacote de frango frito.

— Frango frito? — perguntou Maria chocada.

— Foi pelos menos o que Elza me deu. — Lily virou o balde de frango para ver melhor. — Por quê? Não gosta?

— Gosto, é que é gorduroso.

— E daí?

— É que você é magra e fica comendo essas coisas. Como consegue?

— Sou magra de ruim! — gargalhou Lily abocanhando uma coxa de frango.

* * *

— Você acha que eu estou bonita? — perguntou Maria insegura do seu corpo. Como sempre. — Esse vestido não me deixa gorda?

Lily virou-se e olhou para amiga sobre a luz acessa da limusine. O vestido branco caía perfeitamente com a pele porcelana e os cabelos vermelhos. A garota era magra, mas tinha suas curvas. E uma coxa que ficou visivelmente a mostra no minúsculo vestido.

Maria não estava gorda. Estava gostosa.

— Você está linda! — Lily sorriu tentando esconder o nervosismo. — E magra.

— Magra, isso! — Maria suspirou quando sentiu o estômago roncar de fome. Quanto tempo não parava nada nele? Doze horas?

Lily também não estava nada mal. O vestido roxo realçava os cabelos louros jogados em um rabo de cavalo. Curto também deixando as coxas magras e brancas da garota a mostra. O pé estava espremido pelo salto agulha de 16 centímetros guardados no fundo do guarda-roupa. Maria tinha obrigado a amiga a usar.

— Eu nunca andei de salto! — choramingou Lily quando a limusine parou em frente ao prédio de Stanley. Vários carros paravam atrás e na frente e pessoas saíam bem vestidas.

Lily agarrou com força o banco do carro fazendo uma careta. Nunca tinha ido uma festa bonita assim. Nunca tinha ido a uma festa! Maria olhou para a amiga empacada no estofado de coro e riu tentando puxar Lily para fora.

— Saia criatura! — Maria fazia força, mas Lily não se movia do lugar. Os olhos azuis bem marcados pelo lápis preto estavam arregalados. Os lábios rosa estavam ficando brancos de tanto que ela apertava entre os dentes.

— Eu vou cair de cara no chão. Ai meu Deus! Vou ser a vergonha naquela escola segunda! — choramingou Lily.

— Vai nada, você está linda! — resmungou Maria. — Anda logo Lily, você é uma Swan. O cisne corre nas suas veias!

— Muito engraçado, Maria! — Lily olhou sarcástica para o cabelo vermelho.

— Se você não for, eu vou sozinha! — bufou Maria saindo da limusine e colocando os saltos amarelos na calçada.

Um grupo de garotos que estudavam na escola bilíngue Black parou de andar em direção ao saguão quando viram Maria saindo da limusine. Quem era aquela garota? Rindo entre si, assoviaram para Maria que corou de vergonha.

— Quem assoviou? — Lily perguntou largando a poltrona e indo em direção à porta para colocar a cabeça pela porta. Maria aproveitou a distração da amiga e a puxou para fora. — Sua filha da puta!

Maria gargalhou fechando a porta e batendo de leve no carro para o motorista arrancar. Lily fuzilou as amigas com os olhos.

— Você me ama que eu sei.

— Não sei de onde você tirou essa certeza. — resmungou Lily puxando o vestido para baixo.

— Vamos logo! — Maria puxou Lily para dentro do saguão.

Alguns jovens já estavam dividindo suas bebidas ali mesmo no hall de entrada. O porteiro os mandava subir, mas estava muito ocupado apertando os elevadores. Lily e Maria tiveram que se contorcer no meio da multidão para chegar ao elevador lotado.

— Você vem sempre por aqui? — um garoto loiro com seus olhos verdes perguntou a Lily. Seu bafo de cerveja deixou a garota fora do eixo e com falta de ar. Sério mesmo que ele estava usando essa cantada?

— Cai fora. — bufou.

— Fazendo de difícil? Olha que eu amo.

— Ela disse para você cair fora! — Maria entrou no meio da conversa para defender a amiga. — Você sabe com quem está falando? Lílian Carlie Swan! Irmã de Isabella Swan! Swan! Swan!

— Acho que ele já entendeu que meu sobrenome é Swan, Mar — disse Lily sarcástica. Bom, pelo menos tinha funcionado. O garoto foi para longe dela na extremidade do elevador. Não porque ela era uma Swan, mas sim por causa de Maria. Um pouco de álcool com uma garota gritando tinha o deixado tonto.

Por fim o elevador parou na cobertura do prédio. Não era o prédio mais caro da Manhattan nem o apartamento mais luxuoso, mas Jess sabia dar uma festa. Tinha tanta gente ali que pessoas resolviam conversar na escada que dava para o segundo andar por causa do espaço. Garçom? Para quê? Ocupar espaço? A bebida era servida pelo barman que fazia malabarismo no balcão improvisado no canto da sala. Tudo estava preto somente alguns feixes de luz cruzavam a escuridão. Maria e Lily deram a mão com medo do novo mundo. Um novo mundo que elas iam amar.

— Vamos embora? — perguntou Lily.

— De jeito nenhum! — bufou Maria pegando dois copos que tinha um líquido rosa que fazia algumas bolhas. Não sabia nem o que era, mas cheirava a álcool. Estava doida para tomar um porre pela primeira vez. — Vamos no três?

— Um... — começou Lily.

— Dois...

E nem precisaram dizer o próximo número. Entornaram a bebida que saiu queimando a garganta. Maria foi a que gemeu primeiro procurando por água em qualquer lugar, mas Lily fechou a boca segurando à amiga.

Pegaram outro copo, mas dessa vez o líquido era azul e parecia uma pasta. Não desceu rasgando como a primeira, esse já desceu mais ou menos. Estavam se divertindo tanto que nem perceberam que deviam maneirar com a bebida, ainda mais quando não tinham nada no estômago.

Elas só pararam de entornar quando algumas cabeças se viraram para a entrada. Lily teve medo de olhar, por fim olhou quando Maria abriu a boca em um "O" bem grande. Ela podia estar tendo uma alucinação?

Bella tinha chegado com Jacob debaixo do seu braço e um sorriso estúpido no rosto. O vestido que Bella usava era simplesmente perfeito. Era curto e apertado com mangas longas que iam até o pulso. Feito com pele de tigre, o pano parecia até exagerado e ia ser motivo de risos se uma garota usasse. Mas Bella não era qualquer garota, ela era a rainha da UES. O salto bege tinha feito suas pernas finas e brancas ficarem mais longas. O cabelo estava solto em cascata pelas costas com as pontas onduladas. Sua mão estava com um anel preto enorme de dois dedos que estava em cima do ombro largo e moreno de Jacob.

Mas uma pergunta: Por que Jacob estava fazendo com Bella?

E querida Bella, cadê o Edward? Já cansou da sensação de poder?

— Maldita — grunhiu Lily tomando em um gole só o tal líquido azul.

Maria pensava que iria chorar ali mesmo. Como se não fosse tão sentimental, ainda estava bêbada para completar. Ela só pensou que Jacob fosse diferente. Magoada, virou o copo tentando esconder da amiga as lágrimas acumuladas.

Poderosa? Sim, ela estava se sentindo exatamente isso. Bella estava tão feliz que quase chorou. Não era nem de perto a sensação prazerosa que tinha sentindo enquanto fazia amor com Edward, mas também não podia espalhar que tinha feito sexo com ele. Assim com Jacob debaixo da sua mão todos podiam ver quem mandava e também não estava tão ingênua e apaixonada quando há uma semana.

— Jake querido, preciso falar com Lily um minuto, depois te encontro — sussurrou Bella no ouvido dele enquanto o deixava sozinho no meio da pista.

_Boceta, ela está vindo em minha direção! _Lily tentou virar para o lado fingindo que nem tinha percebido sua irmã ali, mas já era tarde.

— Lily? Estou assustada por te ver aqui. — Bella sorriu para irmã. Tinha se sentido ameaçada vendo Lily toda bonita ali na pista, mas era sua irmã. Ela a amava apesar de tudo.

— Por quê? Está surpresa que eu saí do calabouço?

— Você está bonita irmã. — observou Bella toda carinhosa. Claro, Jacob estava perto. Bella sempre vomitava borboletas, unicórnios e outras coisas idiotas. Lily odiava isso. — Onde está Seth? Não o vejo aqui.

— Não sei onde está àquela desgraça, vim com Maria. — gralhou Lily.

— Maria? — Bella olhou para os lados até que avistou a garota de cabelos ruivos do lado da irmã tentando se esconder dela. Os olhos castanhos dela gritavam medo e Bella até sentiu pena. — Ah, sim, pequena Maria. Cadê seu Jacob Maria? Oh, esqueci! Ele nunca foi seu.

Ela queria avançar na cara branca e magra da Bella e arranhá-la todinha. Pegaria os cabelos soltos e jogaria o líquido azul que pegava fogo. O vestido ia ficar todo em pedacinhos. Mas ela não fez isso pelo simples motivos de ter medo, muito medo.

Só foi Bella se afastar para o celular de Maria tocar. Ainda com medo, ela tirou o telefone de dentro da carteira prata. Uma mensagem. Sabia que ia ser I, essa vadia sempre mandava mensagens nos piores momentos.

**Aqui é assim Maria, não deu valor perdeu. Você pensou que Jacob Black ia ficar para sempre igual ao um cão correndo atrás de você? Coitada. Ainda não aprendeu? Não se preocupe, você vai crescer com o ódio e dinheiro da UES, assim como eu cresci. – I  
**

* * *

**Capítulo enooorme, por isso a demora. Se vocês quiserem capítulos grandes assim vão ter que esperar um pouquinho! ****Essa Irina hein? Sei não... ****Lily atraída pela Maria? Bella com Jacob? Ou Jacob com Bella? Ai Deus! Próximo capítulo vai ter Edward e Adam nessa festa, comentem para ganhar spoiler! Quem não tiver conta mande o email *suspira***


	10. Um toque de sedução

**Um toque de sedução**

_Então, se quando  
O bar fechar  
Você sentir que está caindo  
Eu te carregarei até sua casa..._

_Esta noite, somos jovens_  
_Vamos colocar fogo no mundo_  
_Podemos queimar com mais luz_  
_Do que o Sol_

_**We are young – Fun.**_

Os olhos castanhos olhavam para a multidão ao seu redor de pessoas bêbadas, mesquinhas e interesseiras. Alguns estavam a encarando, outros tinham perdido a língua na boca de outra pessoa. Tudo isso porque Bella Swan estava nada mais e nada menos com Jacob Black debaixo da sua mão. O moreno mais quente naquela ilha tinha suas mãos em volta da cintura dela e não parava de olhar para a garota frágil e quebrada que bebia demais para sua idade.

Parando de encarar a multidão, Bella se virou para Jake — seu ex e futuro namorado. Encontrando o moreno olhando para o bar, se virou também na direção. Não gostou do que viu, não tinha gostado mesmo. Maria sorria e pulava brincando com sua irmã e Jacob ficou encantado com o quanto ela estava bela essa noite. Um grito de frustração foi abafado pela batida de David Guetta e Bella puxou o rosto de Jacob colando os lábios.

No começo o moreno estava surpreso, mas depois seus lábios começaram a se mover em sincronia com Bella. Ele podia sentir a língua gelada dela e o gosto de morangos do batom que usava. Infelizmente, para ele morangos lembravam Maria. Esqueceu por um minuto que quem estava ali em seus braços fosse Isabella Swan, a rainha louca e manipuladora de Manhattan, mas sim Maria Withlock uma garota frágil e ruiva que tinha covinhas enquanto sorria.

~x~

Quando o elevador parou na cobertura, Edward pegou seu cigarro eletrônico e o colocou dentro do seu paletó saindo da caixa enorme de metal. A tia o esperava na sala com um sorriso enorme no rosto cheio de plástica.

— Edward, meu sobrinho! Quanto tempo! Carlisle disse que está muito ocupado fazendo alguns trabalhos menores na empresa e chega tarde, por isso não está dormindo no seu quarto! — Esme não parava de falar. Edward ia achar isso irritante vindo de outra pessoa – principalmente da sua prima Rosalie – mas não vindo da sua amada tia.

— Sim Esme, estou trabalhando muito. — mentiu Edward enquanto passava os braços enormes pelo corpo da sua tia. Esme não era uma mulher baixa, batia no seu nariz. Isso era muito para um homem alto como ele.

Não queria dizer para Esme que não dormia mais ali por causa das prostitutas. Também estava de maior, podia ter o próprio apartamento!

— Venha, eu fiz um monte de coisas para comermos. Venha! — Esme pulava de tão empolgada por seu sobrinho estar ali para jantar com ela e a família. — Tem uma pessoa que eu quero que você veja!

Edward não sabia quem era, mas ficou empolgado. Esme queria que o seu "filho" cassasse logo, pois queria muitos netos. Assim como queria que Rose também cassasse. Trazia várias mulheres requintadas e de uma boa família. Edward ignorava todas. Quem ia querer casar com uma garota que aparece de vestido, sapatilhas e o cabelo longo liso sem um corte? Nada de brincos, nada de maquiagem. Uma virgem completa. Apesar de que imagem não torna uma garota virgem, tinha pagado com a boca com Bella.

A mesa já estava posta com vários tipos da culinária mundial. Apesar de ter todo o dinheiro para contratar no mínimo 10 cozinheiras, mas Esme mesma cuidava da comida. Uma cozinheira de mão cheia. Estava sonhando em abrir o seu próprio restaurante.

Edward não deixou de notar Emmett McCarty Brandon sentado a mesa conversando com seu tio Carlisle. Emmett era um amigo distante que Edward teve na infância, mas de uns três anos para cá ele andava muito estranho viajando muito. Ficou difícil ter uma amizade assim.

— Edward! — sorriu seu tio levantando da mesa e indo abraçar o sobrinho.

— Eu trouxe vinho. — lembrou Edward enquanto balançava a garrafa branca na mão. Sua tia agradeceu a pegando e entregando a empregada.

— Hey Edward — sorriu Emmett mostrando suas covinhas. Tinha perdido uma amizade valiosa por causa dos seus problemas. Que nem era tão seus...

— Olá Emmett, tempo que não nos falamos.

— Sim, é verdade cara. — riu Emmett. Edward pensou que a pessoa que Esme falou que queria que ele visse fosse Emmett, mas sua tia o calou.

— Garotas, Edward chegou, desçam!

_Garotas? Rose e mais quantas? Espero que não seja mais nenhuma virgem Maria..._

Sentaram-se a mesa e Edward ouviu o barulho de risadinhas femininas saindo do fundo do corredor. A prima foi a primeira a sair com seus cabelos louros presos em um coque e um vestido azul todo engomado. Atrás dela vinha uma garota de cabelos morenos que iam até a cintura. O rosto era oval e magro com bochechas levantadas e marcadas por um rosa claro. Os olhos castanhos pararam em Edward e um sorriso se formou no rosto da garota.

— Edward! — gritou a garota e saiu correndo pela copa em direção a Edward. Ele se assustou. Era uma garota com quem tinha ficado? Parecia tão familiar...

Os braços magros dela passaram pela cintura de Edward que ficou parado confuso e sem reação.

— Se você não me abraçar Edwin, eu raspo o seu topete — ameaçou a garota. Foi aí que Edward sorriu e passou os braços pela garota agora reconhecida.

— Não acredito que seja você, Britanny! — Edward gritou domado pela enxurrada de emoções que invadiram o seu peito.

Brittany Iacksen cresceu na Upper East Side junto com Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Rose, Emmett e sua irmã gêmea Rachel. Ela era a única do grupo que se comunicava com todos. Não estava nem aí que Bella odiava já com seus dez anos Edward, e brincava de luta com Emmett mesmo sabendo da paixão de Rose. Todos a amavam e todos ficaram tristes quando Brittany teve que se mudar para a Indonésia. Sem contatos, sem férias em Nova Yorque, acabaram perdendo contato. Mas Brittany voltou, para abalar com a UES.

— Você não sabe o quanto eu estava com saudades de bagunçar o seu cabelo! — riu Britt enquanto com suas mãos formava um bolo nos cabelos macios e sedosos de Edward.

Ele bufou tentando parecer zangado, mas sorria por dentro. Britt era a única que conseguia vencer ele no Mario. Mesmo não tendo nenhuma atração por ela na época e nenhum sentimento a não ser de amizade, Edward não deixou de notar as curvas deliciosas que se encontrava a garota nos jeans escuros e na blusa de gola V.

_Porra, por onde você andou Britt?_

— Edward, vamos jantar. Britt vai ter muito tempo para contar sobre sua vida. — Esme chamou o sobrinho enquanto pedia para a empregada servir o jantar.

— E eu e Emmett estamos comunicando que... — começou Rose, mas foi interrompida por Carlisle suando frio.

— Já está grávida?

— Que isso papai! — gritou Rose indignada enquanto Emmett se engasgava com o vinho. — Eu falando uma coisa séria assim e você manda essa bomba!

— Desculpe seu pai filha — riu Esme passando a mão pelo cabelo louro do marido.

— Voltando ao assunto, eu e Emmett estamos namorando sério. Olha o anel que ele me comprou de namoro. — Rose estendeu a mão sobre a mesa mostrando o anel de dois quilates de ouro com traços em prata.

Edward olhou para Britt a sua frente que fez uma careta de nojo. Ele riu recebendo um olhar severo de sua prima Rosalie.

— E quando sairá o casamento? — perguntou Esme. — Posso preparar tudo? E a comida? Ai Deus!

— Não sei mãe, mas estou louca! Já tenho em mente o vestido, as daminhas... — continuou Rose enquanto sonhava acordada.

— Casamento? — Emmett arregalou os olhos. — Mas, já?

— Por que Emmett? Não quer casar comigo? — perguntou Rose.

— Claro que eu quero, mas não agora. Talvez em um futuro distante!

— Concordo com meu genro. — disse Carlisle cortando um pedaço da sua picanha.

— Casar para quê? O melhor da vida se faz é solteiro! — riu Britt levantando a taça de vinho como se fosse a um brinde. Ninguém levantou, todos olhavam para a garota chocados. Edward riu e levantou a taça celebrando com a amiga.

A conversa era toda redirecionada para Britt. Os lugares que ela conheceu na Europa, onde ela morou quando se formou precoce (aulas em casa), sobre sua família, sobre os namorados... Edward percebeu que a conversa mudava de assunto toda vez que sua irmã Rachel era tocada. Britt e Rachel eram gêmeas de placentas diferentes, como todos chamavam de gêmeos falsos. Mesmo não sendo gêmeas 'verdadeiras' as duas sempre foram parecidas. As únicas diferenças era que Britt sempre foi maior que Rachel, sempre teve o rosto mais maduro que a irmã. Enquanto que Rachel tinha o rosto mais novo. Mas a diferença não era somente por fora. Britt era a simpática, a extrovertida, feliz. Todos gostavam dela. Já Rachel era quieta, resmungona, antipática e incrivelmente irritante. Ninguém gostava de ficar nem perto dela. Por esse simples motivo, sofria bullying de todos. Sofreu de bipolarização, depressão, automutilação, fazendo assim a família se mudar para a Indonésia.

— Rachel se encontra na Indonésia com sua mãe? — perguntou Edward interrompendo uma história de compras em Paris que Britt contava.

O semblante da garota escureceu quando o nome de sua irmã saiu da boca de Edward. Britt nunca se deu bem com sua irmã. O principal alvo das brincadeiras deles na época eram todas direcionadas para a pobre da Rachel.

— Não sei, não falo mais com aquela coisa — bufou Britt.

— Ela continua feia? Coitada de você Rachel que teve que andar com aquilo! — riu Rose fazendo Britt rir. — Sério, como era viver com aquele monstro?

— Rosalie, não fale assim da Rachel! — Esme repreendeu Rose que mordeu a língua para não brigar com a mãe.

— Liga não tia, pode falar da Rachel à vontade! — riu Britt.

— Eu sei que vocês têm suas desavenças com a irmã de Brittany, mas eu peço que não fiquem falando mal dela. — pediu Esme secando sua boca com o guardanapo de pano.

— A senhora que manda! — Rose riu.

Se não fosse por Britt, Edward ia odiar o jantar. Aliás, apesar da garota e velha companhia de confusões, Edward ainda achava aquele jantar uma perda de tempo. Não morava com os tios mais, já era maior de idade e já estava no último da escola. Estava louco para ir embora, mas não queria fazer essa desfeita com seus tios.

Um barulho agudo e irritante saiu de onde Britt estava fazendo todos olharem para ela. A garota sorriu envergonhada enquanto erguia o Iphone nas mãos.

— Desculpe Esme e Carlisle, mas eu realmente tenho que atender. Você não sabe qual é a hora que Rachel terá seus ataques e eles precisem de mim.

— Claro Brittany, atenda logo, qualquer coisa você pode pegar o jato da companhia. — sorriu Carlisle calorosamente enquanto Britt levantava e ia para o banheiro.

Edward pensou se podia dar uma desculpa para os tios dizendo que levava Britt para Indonésia no jato. Qualquer coisa para sair daquele jantar. Não que odiasse os tios ou qualquer outra coisa, mas aquele jantar estava sendo uma merda. Pelo olhar de Emmett, Edward soube que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa. Brittany chegou sorrindo sentando a mesa guardando logo seu celular.

— Mamãe mandou um beijo a todos, disse que estava com saudades.

Esme abriu um sorriso largo de orelha a orelha. Edward ficava admirado com o quanto sua tia era toda amor pra lá e para cá. Como ela conseguia?

Ele já estava pronto para soltar uma desculpa esfarrapada quando seu celular tocou. Sua tia nem ouviu direito, estava absorta conversando sobre casamento com Rose, mas seu tio ouviu mandando um olhar de reprovação para o sobrinho.

_Foda-se._

Não se importando com o olhar de Carlisle, Edward abriu o paletó pegando o celular dentro do bolso interno. A tela piscava dizendo que tinha chegado uma mensagem nova. Edward já xingou baixo sabendo exatamente quem era. Esse número era pessoal, as únicas pessoas que sabiam dele era essas mesmas pessoas aqui sentadas na mesa e uns três outros amigos.

Uma foto vinha anexada com a mensagem. Edward abriu recebendo um presente nada agradável para uma noite de sexta. Na foto se encontrava nada menos que Bella beijando Jacob em uma pista de dança enquanto o moreno estava com a mão em sua bunda.

**E o prêmio de galã do ano vai para Jacob Black. Oh querido Edward, não consegue nem segurar uma pobre garota que tirou a virgindade? Não se fazem bilionários como antigamente... – I.**

O sangue de Edward ferveu fazendo seu rosto ficar todo vermelho. Levantou rapidamente da mesa colocando o celular com violência no bolso. Todos da mesa olharam para ele confusos e assustados.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou a tia.

— Tenho um compromisso urgente. — grunhiu deixando a mesa e caminhando para o elevador. Quando estava lá dentro apertando logo o T de térreo, uma garota pequena entra entre as portas sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— Também estou indo. — falou Britt.

— Você nem sabe aonde eu vou — cuspiu. Ela deu de ombros mexendo com o botão do térreo.

— Tanto faz.

— Eu estou indo para uma casa de prostituição! — Edward estava tão nervoso que não parava de andar no elevador. Britt riu.

— Ótimo, assim eu já arranjo um emprego! — brincou rindo da própria piada. — Eu pensei que Edward encontrava com prostitutas em casa. Elas cobram caro em domicílio? Não se preocupe Edwin, eu te empresto dinheiro se for o caso.

— Cala a boca, Britt.

~x~

Bella voltou com as bebidas e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Poderia ser facilmente confundida com uma irmã distante do Coringa, mas quando chegou ao meio da pista, o lugar onde tinha deixado Jacob, viu que o moreno não estava mais lá.

— Jake? — chamou ao redor, mas nada.

Suspirou alto com as duas taças coloridas na mão. Jacob estava fodido, Bella mesma ia cortar todos seus membros e colocar fogo. Ela ia dançar em volta cantando uma canção de ninar. O seu celular tocou dentro da carteira preta embaixo dos seus braços. Com certa dificuldade entregou as bebidas para uma garota que passava e foi atender.

**Vá até o segundo andar. Entre na porta mais distante possível, estarei te esperando.**

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Quem mandou essa mensagem? Por um momento ela pensou que era Jacob, mas ela tinha seu número gravado. Seria I? Também não, outro número que ela gravou. Mas se I tivesse mudado? Estamos falando de uma louca!

**De jeito nenhum! B.**

Mandou a resposta esperando outra mensagem, mas o que a surpreendeu foi que um celular vibrou ao lado dela. Pulou com o susto e logo virou dando de cara com Mike Newton, um garoto com cara de bebê que corria atrás de tudo que tinha saia.

Mike viu que estava sendo encarado por Bella e fez uma careta saindo correndo com o celular nas mãos. Mike seria I? Não aguentando mais aquela palhaçada, Bella correu atrás dele com certa dificuldade entre a multidão. Subiu as escadas atrás de Mike e o encurralou no corredor, ao lado da última porta.

— Você que me mandou aquela mensagem? — perguntou com os olhos transbordando de raiva.

— Eu posso explicar... — começou Mike, mas Bella não dava ouvido.

— Como você seja I? O garoto com cara de bebê da Upper East Side! Como você consegue saber de tudo?

— O quê? — Mike estava assustado não entendo nada do que Bella estava falando. — Tá louca garota? Eu não sei de nada de I não, só mandei essa mensagem para ganhar 200 pratas.

Bella parou de falar e olhou para Mike. Parecia que ele estava falando a verdade, não era possível um garoto tão estúpido assim ser I.

— Quem te pagou para fazer isso? — perguntou Bella.

— Eu o paguei.

Não precisou nem se virar para saber quem era a voz aveluda e o perfume masculino já diziam tudo. Com as pernas bambas, Bella virou para a porta ao seu lado encontrando a amostra de homem mais sexy dali. O terno negro junto com a gravata preta fez Bella suspirar. O homem dos sonhos dela, mesmo não querendo admitir isso. Arrumado, bem financeiramente, lindo que fazia qualquer um suspirar de paixão, cavalheiro e galanteador. Não só dela, mas de toda a nação feminidade. Só tinha um pequeno problema, ninguém segurava um cara assim.

Mike aproveitou que eles estavam se encarando para fugir. Era melhor, assim ninguém atrapalhava a terceira guerra mundial que iria acontecer naquele quarto.

— O que você quer? — Bella tentou se manter forte, mas precisou se segurar no corrimão para não cair.

Edward quase riu. Olhando Bella segurando no corrimão como se fosse um bote salva-vidas parecia uma gatinha amedrontada. Passou a mão no cabelo e caminhou lentamente até Bella, cercando sua presa. Não deixou de notar como ela estava fodidamente irresistível no minúsculo vestido. A cada dia essa pequena Cisne o deixava mais surpreendido.

— Você sabe o que eu quero, Bella. — Edward passou as mãos devagar pela sua cintura a fazendo fechar os olhos. Lentamente foi até seu pescoço inalando o perfume adocicado de morangos que ela usava. — Eu quero você inteira para mim.

— Você pode. — Bella deixou escapar fazendo Edward sorrir e levá-la para dentro do quarto. Quando ela já viu tinha sido tarde, Edward tinha a encurralado.

— Minha virgem. — disse Edward enquanto encurralava Bella entre o piano e ele.

— Eu não sou mais virgem, imbecíl. — grunhiu furiosa.

— Você sempre será minha virgem, Bella — se tivesse alguma confiança dentro do corpo dela, tinha ido embora naquele momento. — Adoro quando você me xinga! Faça, Bella! Desconte todo esse ódio repremido em mim, no sexo!

Bella arregalou os olhos quando as palavras saíram da boca daquele homem. Por um momento seus olhos foram para a porta rústica do apartamento, mas desistiu de fugir. Edward estava muito perto com suas mãos ao lado dela a encurralando no piano de calda negro. E lá no fundo ela não queria fugir, ela queria ter isso. Quem não queria?

— Você é um idiota.

Só precisou disso para Edward avançar em Bella colando suas bocas. A necessidade de mais era tanta que Edward levantou Bella a fazendo sentar no piano enrolando suas pernas em volta da cintura dele. Alguém já estava dizendo um _grande_ olá! O barulho da batida no andar de baixo abafava os gemidos de ambos. Não aguentando mais, Bella curvou o braço tentando alcançar o zíper do vestido, mas com uma mão puxando Edward pela nuca e a outra meio sem coordenação era difícil.

Soltou um grunhido nos lábios de Edward. Ele riu enquanto separava seus lábios e ajudava Bella a descer o zíper.

— Calma princesa.

— Calma nada, Edward. Ou você quer que Jacob nos pegue aqui?

— Jacob já está ocupado ao quarto ao lado. — riu Edward lembrando que estava passando e viu Jacob e uma garota entrando no quarto. Não dava para ver muito, porque a garota estava curvada, mas ela tinha uma bunda deliciosa.

Babaca, não devia ter falado isso. Nem sequer ter pensado! Bella parou de beijá-lo e se afastou chocada. Edward percebeu que algo estava errado e parou de abaixar o vestido dela.

_Merda, merda, merda! Não devia ter aberto a boca, babaca._

— Quer saber? Vamos esquecer o passado, vamos viver o presente... Quem vive de passado é museu, não é? Quem gosta de seguir em frente? — Edward não parava de falar para ver se Bella esquecia o que ele tinha jorrado nela.

Assim que saiu do choque inicial, Bella empurrou Edward e desceu do piano pegando o salto alto que estava espalhado pelo quarto.

— Qual é Bella! Jacob sempre te chifrou e agora você fica aí chorando por ele? — bufou Edward.

Tinha falado merda outra vez. Bella colocou o sapato e virou para Edward com as lágrimas já caindo pelo seu rosto. Vendo ela assim frágil ele quase se bateu. Queria pegá-la e abraçá-la enquanto dormiam juntos. Que porra!

_Nunca seja o motivo das lágrimas de uma garota!_

— Jacob me traiu? Sim, ele traiu! Mas eu perdoei, sabe o porquê Edward? Porque eu o amo. Amor, você sabe o que é isso? Agora eu aqui, o traindo também. Que pessoa sou eu? Eu nem mesmo gosto de você, Cullen! E quer saber? Estou cansada! Cansada de mentiras, de traição, estou ficando cansada da Upper East Side! — Assim que gritou todas essas palavras, Bella saiu do quarto correndo deixando Edward parado encostado no piano e com uma pequena ereção.

Ainda no corredor escuro, Bella limpou suas lágrimas para ninguém ver que tinha chorado. Lembrou-se de que tinha um espelho dentro da carteira, mas tinha esquecido a bolsa em algum lugar. Suspirou tentando controlar as suas emoções e seguiu em frente tentando esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido naquele quarto. Mas como esquecer um homem de 1,90 de olhos verdes doido para te agarrar? Só uma idiota mesmo.

Ela estava pensando em bater na porta ao lado e vê por si mesma que tudo o que Edward falou não passava de uma mentira. Colou o ouvido na porta, mas nenhum som vinha de lá de dentro. Sorriu feliz por ter sido apenas uma mentira e desistiu de conferir com os próprios olhos. Não precisou, assim que se distanciou da porta ela foi aberta e revelou Jacob saindo de lá com a roupa amarrotada e uma cara culpada. Quando ele viu Bella parada a sua frente com os olhos castanhos arregalados já começou a se explicar.

— Bella, não foi anda disso do que você está pensando...

— Eu... — Começou a gaguejar chocada. Edward estava certo, Jacob estava traindo ela. Mas não foi ele quem ligou pedindo para vê-la? Foi ele que disse que estava com saudades, tinha jogado fora a mulher dos seus sonhos... — Foi tudo uma mentira?

— O que? — perguntou confuso.

— Nosso namoro, desde o começo.

— É claro que não! — riu Jacob achando um absurdo, mas se calou com o olhar gélido que recebeu de Bella. — Bem, no final... sim.

— Estava tudo na minha cara, eu que não via! — Começou a juntar os fatos como em um quebra-cabeça e se achou estúpida por não ter percebido antes. Precisou de Edward para tirar a venda dos seus olhos! Uma rainha como ela não devia ser assim. — Aproveitou a morte da sua mãe para fugir do país, fugir de mim!

— Isso não tem nada a ver com os fatos!

— Claro que tem Jacob, agora você que está cego! Como eu fui idiota todos esse anos, precisei de Edward para me fazer enxergar! — As lágrimas estavam caindo mais de raiva do que de tristeza. Seu coração sangrou mais no labor Day do que agora.

— Edward? Como assim?

Percebeu que tinha falado demais. Agora também estava pouco se importando! Não queria mais Jacob e nem Edward no seu pé.

— Não te interessa, Jacob. — O olhar que recebeu de nojo com ódio dela fez Jacob tremer. Ele nunca tinha recebido um olhar assim da sua garotinha.

Pobre coitado, a sua garotinha tinha embora há muito tempo.

Ouvindo a gritaria do corredor, Edward saiu do quarto encontrando Bella e Jacob. Por um momento ele pensou que eles estavam juntos e aquilo o incomodou, mas só foi ver as lágrimas e o rosto em chamas de Bella para ele saber que Jacob estava pegando caro. Adorando aquilo tudo, Edward chegou mais perto sendo percebido. Jacob olhou para o amigo furioso já indo em sua direção.

— Que história é essa de você e Bella ficarem de papinho agora?

— Bella te contou? — Edward levantou uma sobrancelha e por um breve segundo olhou para Bella atrás do monte que era Jacob. Assim que o moreno deixou de olhá-la ela tirou a carranca furiosa. — Desculpe te informar Jacob, mas Bella te passou a informação errada. A última coisa que fizemos foi ficar de papinho...

Jacob gralhou furioso enquanto puxava o amigo pela gola e o imprensava contra a parede. Um quadro caiu fazendo Bella pular de susto e correr para tentar separar a briga.

— Jacob Black, o solte agora! — Bella colocou falou com toda confiança tentando ser autoritária e fazer Jake largar Edward.

— Ela pediu para me lagar Jake. Não vai obedecê-la? Talvez esse seja o fato de Bella procurar prazer na cama de outro... — Edward implicou adorando o rosto furioso do ex-amigo. Se o preço seria um olho roxo ou um pescoço dolorido, valeria a pena.

— Repete isso, quero ver sua voz sair agora! — Jacob imprensou mais Edward o fazendo ter dificuldade para respirar. Edward poderia muito bem sair dali, tinha feito algumas aulas de defesa pessoal, mas estava adorando o ódio de Jacob.

— Jacob, pare com isso! Você não me ama, esqueceu? Vá embora! — Bella bateu no ombro dele o fazendo soltar um pouco e Edward pode respirar melhor.

Era até bom, porque a mocinha sempre tinha pena da vítima da história...

— Quer saber? Estou cansada de vocês dois! — Bella grunhiu e saiu dali os deixando se encarando.

A música estava tão alta que ninguém percebeu a gritaria no andar de cima. Bella agradeceu por isso e procurou somente alguém para consolá-la e dar alguma base nesse momento tenso. Procurou por Alice ou Rose, e se lembrou de que Rose estava em um jantar de família. Por que Edward não estava com ela? Avistou os cabelos repicados de Alice no canto e foi ao seu encontro. Chegando perto ela viu que sua amiga conversava com um garoto animadamente, precisou ficar ao seu lado para saber que era o garoto do Brooklyn, o irmãozinho da maldita Maria.

— O que você está fazendo com ele? — perguntou Bella olhando com nojo para Jasper.

Alice ignorou sua amiga enquanto puxava Jasper para mais perto. Jasper estava acostumado com as olhadas de nojo de Bella, mas na frente de Alice?

— Bella, esse aqui é Jasper e estamos saindo. — disse Alice.

— Você está saindo com o garoto do Brooklyn? Alice, eu te perdoei todos esses anos por namorar garotos mais pobres que você, mas esse daí? O pai dele vende o almoço para comprar a jantar!

Jasper tinha aturado demais esse povinho esnobe, mas falar do seu pai assim... Antes que pudesse mandar aquela garota para a puta que pariu e ser muito grosseiro, Alice empurrou Bella.

— Não fale dele assim, Isabella! — gritou.

A garota arregalou os olhos e olhou para seu peito onde Alice a empurrou. A empurrou? Alice tinha a empurrado! E tinha gritado com ela!

— O que esse garoto do Brooklyn fez com você amiga?

— Jasper me fez enxergar melhor, Isabella. Eu descobri que não preciso abaixar a cabeça quando você trata as pessoas ruins, pessoas com o coração bom que valem mais que você. Eu pensei que você ia mudar, com certeza eu era estúpida. Descobri que prefiro ficar com pessoas como Jasper, pessoas pobres como ele do que com pessoas esnobes e hipócritas como você!

Ela estava bêbada, era isso! Alice não podia estar falando assim com ela. Olhou para a mão da amiga e viu que ela estava tomando apenas um energético.

— Você não pode estar falando sério... — Bella choramingou.

— Sim, eu estou! — Alice disse firme puxando Jasper.

Outra vez chorando na frente das pessoas. Bella limpou as lágrimas e olhou para os lados vendo se alguém estava olhando para aquela confusão. Felizmente somente Maria estava olhando para ela com um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Ao seu lado se encontrava a carteira de Lily, mas nada da irmã. Bella olhou para frente como se não tivesse deixado nenhuma lágrima cair na frente ali e falou com a voz firme e fria.

— Eu não vou mudar a minha opinião por causa de um amor besta, Mary Alice. Se você quiser ficar com essa barata aí, fique, não vou dizer nada. Não me procure, vou estar melhor sem bagagem velha. Não preciso ficar mendigando amizade, muito menos de você.

Assim que disse tudo isso, virou e saiu daquela boate indo em direção ao elevador. Ninguém estava dentro da lata de ferro e Bella agradeceu isso. Quando estava segura lá dentro se deixou desmoronar. Ali ninguém via suas lágrimas, podia sofrer sozinha em silêncio. O elevador parou no térreo e Bella se recuperou saindo. Tentou não fazer contato com as pessoas no hall no prédio e saiu direto para a noite fria lá de fora. Por um momento pensou em voltar e ligar para um táxi, tinha esquecido sua carteira no apartamento de Jess. Mas não queria voltar lá dentro.

— Isabella! — Alguém a chamou na noite fria. Ela pensou em gritar e correr, quem a reconhecera às duas horas da madrugada?

Soltou um suspiro alto assim que ela viu os olhos castanhos.

— Adam, é você! — Bella sorriu enquanto deixava seus braços cobrirem ela.

— Pensou que era quem? Um príncipe encantando? — riu da própria piada.

— Príncipe encantando? Deixei de sonhar com os contos de fada, porque quando eu acordo é o pesadelo que eu vivo!

— Para com isso, Isabella, você é bela! A vida deve ser muito melhor para você. — Adam pegou a mão branca dela e viu que estava muito gelada. — Minha mãe! Sua mão está um iceberg querida, deixe-me esquentá-la.

Ela agradeceu quando o casaco negro abraçou suas costas. Por um momento ela viu que Adam era o homem dos seus sonhos.

— Seu sotaque... — Bella disse.

— O quê? É feio? — perguntou Adam preocupado.

— Não, é bonito! — riu Bella corando.

— Sou britânico, minha querida.

— Gosto de britânicos. — deixou escapar.

— Gosto de você. — Bella corou ainda mais fazendo Adam abrir um sorriso largo. Percebendo que a garota estava em pé em frente ao prédio, perguntou se ela estava esperando alguém.

— Na verdade, eu estava esperando você — riu Bella. — Um cara com um carro.

— Ótimo, porque eu estava esperando a senhorita a minha vida toda!

Um minuto depois, Bella entrou no carro de Adam. Ao mesmo tempo, os celulares de Alice, Edward, Jacob, Maria e Lily tocaram com uma nota mensagem e uma foto anexada de Bella abraçada com Adam. I estava em todos os lugares.

**Ela não precisava de vocês para ser feliz, não é mesmo? Esse era o medo que cada um tinha. Bella Swan encontrava um amor a cada esquina. Adorei a festa, uma ótima noite e uma péssima resaca para todos! Kisses, I.**

* * *

**Desculpem a demora por esse capítulo, mas é que eu não sabia exatamente o que escrever. Quer dizer, eu sabia, mas tinha que montar os detalhes e tals. Esse não ficou tão grande quanto o outro, mas já é um avanço... **

**Quem acha o Adam lindo e fofo levanta a mão! \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/**

**Me falem sobre o que acharam do capítulo, de um simples: "ficou uma bosta", á um "nossa".**

**Quem mandar review ganha um spoiler super lindo e cheio de amor *-***

**Se não tem conta e quer spoiler, é só deixar o email assim: MINHAQUERIDAUES(underline)EXEMPLO(arroba)EXEMPLO(ponto)com**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! ;****


	11. Essas garotas são veneno

**Essas garotas são veneno**

_Você grita alto  
Mas eu não ouço uma palavra do que você diz  
Eu estou falando alto sem dizer muita coisa  
Fui criticada, mas as suas balas ricocheteiam  
Você atira em mim, mas eu levanto_

_**Titanium – David Guetta (feat. Sia)**_

O sol brilhava lá fora mesmo à temperatura estando baixa. Bella dá um último toque em sua maquiagem e sorri para o espelho a sua frente. Mesmo tendo brigado com todos na festa de ontem, ter sido traída pelo namorado e também pela amiga e por estar beijando Edward comprometida com Jake, Bella estava se sentindo muito bem. Parecia que tinha acabado de fazer uma lipoaspiração e tirado toda a gordura morta do corpo.

Suspirou alto enquanto pegava sua bola com Heidi e ia para a sala onde seu príncipe encantado a esperava. Adam sorriu para a mulher de cabelos negros que parecia ainda mais jovem de ontem para hoje. Quem diria que ele poderia sentir uma sensação tão boa na presença de uma mulher? Sim, mulher, porque Bella não era mais uma pobre garota.

— Posso confirmar _mio amore, _que você fica mais bonita a cada dia! — disse Adam pegando a palma da mão de Bella para beijar.

Bella corou. Por onde Adam andou esse tempo todo? Se ele tivesse aparecido antes, ela estaria muito mais feliz e realizada.

— Você vai para a escola? — perguntou.

— Sim, e estou atrasada, se não eu até tomaria café com você lá embaixo.

— Posso te levar?

— Você quer me levar para a escola?

— Sim, eu posso?

— É claro! — riu Bella abraçando Adam. Se Lily tivesse ali ia vomitar de tanto doce. Por incrível que pareça Bella estava vomitando mais unicórnios pela boca hoje do que quando namorava Jacob.

— A senhorita já está indo? — perguntou Heidi entrando na sala com seus materiais de escola.

— Adam vai me levar, vá a pé para a escola!

— Mas eu já estou atrasada... — Heidi estava pronta desde as sete da manhã, mas tinha que esperar a senhorita Bella acordar e ir com ela para a escola.

— Problema é o seu! — riu Bella puxando Adam para o elevador e o tomando em um beijo.

~x~

Edward puxou o cigarro para os lábios. Ele estava usando o cigarro elétrico para não fazer mal, mas tinha voltado para o cigarro normal ontem à noite. Sentindo a droga queimar nos dedos o deixava mais calmo que a nicotina. Chegou cedo hoje á escola, tinha que falar com Bella. Pensou que encontraria a morena perambulando pelo corredor jogando veneno nas pessoas, mas ficou surpreso ao ver que ela nem tinha chegado ainda. O primeiro sinal tinha batido, mas continuou ali terminando seu cigarro. Lá dentro era proibido, então tinha que ficar na calçada encostado ao muro enquanto olhava para as garotas de saias curtas que se abaixavam de propósito. Piranhas. Depois queriam o príncipe encantado da vida delas. Se nem elas se tratavam com respeito, ele que não ia.

O segundo sinal bateu o fazendo apagar a droga no muro. Pronto para ir ao encontro das garotas parou quando avistou ao longe uma Ferrari 250 Gt Califórnia 19659 vermelha entrando na Park Avenue. Não que fosse um carro que Edward parasse para olhar, era bonito e tudo, mas ele gostava mais de carros modernos. O que o fez parar e olhar foi os cabelos negros que de longe estavam dançando no ritmo do vento. Não podia ser ela, podia? E foi aí que se lembrou do cara de ontem, do cara que estava abraçando a sua garota.

— Filho de uma puta. — Grunhiu Edward quando a Ferrari estacionou a sua frente na calçada. Ele queria virar o rosto e fingir estar indiferente, mas não conseguia. Seus olhos ficaram vidrados na cena a sua frente.

Como se fosse mesmo para implicar com ele, Adam puxou o rosto de Bella para um beijo. Ela ficou meio envergonhada no começo, mas depois relaxou. Bom, assim aquelas piranhas ali já iam saber que Adam Hartings era dela.

Não podia ficar parado, não mesmo. Edward grunhiu e foi em direção ao carro parando ao lado da porta de saída da Bella. Estavam tão entretidos no beijo que nem perceberam o pedaço de mau caminho olhando para eles.

_Só eu que podia beijá-la assim._

— O segundo sinal já bateu, Isabella. — disse Edward fazendo o casal se separar.

Bella levou um susto quando viu que era Edward. Merda, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Merda duplo! Como ele conseguia estar mais bonito que ontem? Percebeu o olhar duro e cheio de ódio que ele tinha e lembrou-se de Adam ao seu lado. Sorriu perversamente dando um último beijo.

— Nossa, agora de manhã a gente demorou, não é amor? — Bella passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Adam. Não era tão bom quanto o de Edward.

Adam ficou confuso então somente deu de ombros. Edward grunhiu dando um passo para trás para Bella sair. Infelizmente naquele dia o vestido não estava tão curto quanto ontem. Ela nem estava de vestido! Usava um casaco de lã cinza que ia até a metade da bunda, uma saia estampada embaixo dando um volume naquela parte, jaqueta preta de couro, meia-calça negra e uma botinha de camurça preta. E como sempre o cabelo longo perfumado com morangos.

— Adam, esse aqui é Edward, um colega de infância e amigo do meu ex-namorado. — disse Bella naturalmente apresentando Edward para Adam.

_E amante, _completou Edward mentalmente.

— Edward Cullen, dono da construtora multibilionária Cullen. — Edward sorriu esnobe enquanto falava o nome da empresa que já estava na família há tempos. Mas somente enriqueceu na Grande Depressão quando seu pai que também se chamava Edward soube administrar quando os Estados Unidos foi à "falência".

— Eu sou Adam Hartings, dono dessa coisa linda aqui. — sorriu Adam enquanto batia a mão no volante da Ferrari.

Bella riu da cara em chamas de Edward. Ela estava amando isso! Com um beijo se despediu de Adam.

— Você não gosta dele. — soltou Edward acompanhando Bella para dentro da escola.

— Você não sabe quem eu gosto ou deixo de gostar.

— Você gosta de mim.

Bella até parou de andar quando Edward disse aquilo. Ela se virou para encará-lo e ele até pensou que tinha pegado ela. Claro que Bella sentia algo! Ele foi o seu primeiro, tinha que ter alguma coisa aí. Edward esperava qualquer reação dela, de um simples sorrio a um simples choro, mas ele não esperava que Bella gargalhasse.

— Meu Deus! Você é um narcisista, Edward. — Bella fingiu que estava limpando lágrimas de tanto que riu.

— Claro que eu não sou!

— É sim, Edward! Ou você acha do porque você está correndo atrás de mim que nem um louco? Seu ego está magoado porque eu não quero mais nada com você. Não quero você nem pintado de ouro! Agora você quer me deixar louca por sexo com você ao ponto de chorar pedindo mais. O seu problema Edward é que eu não sou uma simples garotinha que é facilmente manipulada.

Flagrado! Edward levando um fora da rainha do gelo.

Com o recado dado, Bella sorriu pra Edward e depois se virou caminhando para sua aula de francês. Edward esperou a morena virar o corredor para socar a parede ao seu lado. Ela tinha razão, seu ego estava ferido por isso ele a queria tanto. Agora era mais que um simples ego, ele tinha que ter Bella somente para ele. Ele precisava tirar a rainha das garras de todos os homens da Upper East Side, que dirá do mundo inteiro. Começando com aquele Adam.

— Você será minha Bella. — disse Edward virando nos calcanhares e saindo daquela escola. Não estava com cabeça para estudar agora.

~x~

O quarto gigante estava escuro como breu não deixando ninguém ver nada lá dentro. Os raios de sol teimavam para passar entre as cortinas roxas do quarto, até que conseguiu. Infiltrando dando um pouco de luz, os raios foram diretamente para o rosto de Maria que dormia tranquilamente sem roupa alguma. Acordou pelos raios no rosto com um pouco de dificuldade. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo doía e ainda se sentia um pouco bêbada. O que tinha acontecido ontem à noite? Só se lembrava do rosto da Swan todo triste e assustado, depois não se lembrava de mais nada. O que tinha acontecido? Já estava ficando caduca igual à avó?

Olhou ao redor para saber onde estava. No começo pela escuridão não conseguiu ver muito, mas depois foi clareando um pouco. Era o quarto de Lily, estava em cima da cama de casal da garota. Onde tinha parado a praga da menina? Olhou para seu corpo e congelou. Estava nua! N-U-A. Um olhar de pânico cruzou seu rosto. Tentou puxar as cobertas para cobrir pelo menos sua _preciosa. _Quando puxou que viu que Lily se encontrava no chão segurando um pedaço da coberta. Maria fechou os olhos e pediu para os céus que ela estivesse com roupa. E se um estuprador tinha pegado as duas?

— Lil? — chamou Maria enquanto cutucava de leve as costelas da amiga com o pé descalço.

— Hum? — gemeu Lily não se mexendo.

— Acho que estamos fodidas. Nos dois sentidos! — Maria quase riu da piada se não fosse tão séria.

Lily levantou rapidamente e correu para a porta do quarto olhando pelo corredor. Não se encontrava ninguém. Pela primeira vez não desejou que tivesse mais empregados naquela casa. Maria virou a cabeça para o lado constrangida com a amiga pelada em pé na porta.

— Faltar à escola só hoje não mata ninguém não. — riu Lily. Maria ainda estava com o rosto virado para o outro lado e Lily achou estranho. — Maria?

A garota corou mais ainda. Foi aí que Lily olhou para o corpo ao ver que estava "leve" demais.

— Puta merda! — gritou correndo para os lençóis e se cobrindo também. As duas se olharam e começaram a rir sem parar caindo nos travesseiros da cama.

— O que aconteceu ontem? — perguntou Maria ainda rindo.

Lily olhou chocada para a amiga. Ela não lembrava? Ah sim, o primeiro porre. Faz esquecer tudo. Com um sorriso travesso, Lily levantou não se importando que estivesse nua e foi até seu banheiro.

_Sabe o que tinha acontecido ontem? As duas chegaram bêbadas e rindo. Maria disse que não ia conseguir dormir com aquela roupa apertada e Lily concordou. Dormiram nuas porque estavam com muito sono de pegar o pijama. Bem, Maria estava, Lily não. A loira passou a noite acordada somente olhando para Maria. Bizarro, eu sei._

— Você não se lembra de nada daquela noite? — perguntou Lily trazendo um óleo rosa da Victoria's Secrets que trazia Sweet no rótulo. Maria ficou realmente preocupada enquanto balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — A gente transou.

— A gente o quê? — Maria arregalou os olhos e começou a se engasgar com a própria saliva.

— Transou. Fizemos sexo, amor... o que seja! — Lily deu de ombros.

— Mas somos amigas! — lembrou Maria como se fosse uma palavra chave para toda aquela loucura sumir.

— Amizade colorida. Nunca ouviu falar?

— Sim, mas é somente com o sexo oposto!

— Lógico que não! Que preconceito Mar! — Lily sentou na beirada da cama com o óleo nas mãos. Maria ainda estava em choque com a bomba que caiu sobre ela.

— Eu sou bissexual! — Maria falou alto como se ajudasse a acreditar.

— Você só teve uma experiência comigo, e nem com homem você teve. Mas se você quiser colocar dessa formar — Lily deu de ombros abrindo a tampa do óleo. — E aí, gostou?

— Eu não lembro, Lily.

— Não seja por isso, fazemos de novo. — Lily sorriu maliciosamente enquanto subiu em cima da cama indo em direção a amiga.

Maria começou a entrar em pânico. Não tinha nenhuma experiência, não sabia o que fazer. Deixava as mãos para o lado? Seria como o primeiro beijo? Lily parecia que sabia de muita coisa, ela já fez isso com outra garota na UES? As garotas na UES fazem isso?

Como uma poeira ao vento os pensamentos de Maria se foram quando Lily jogou um pouco de óleo em sua perna e foi espalhando com os dedos magros.

— Isso é bom! — sorriu Maria.

— Vai ficar melhor.

As mãos brancas foram subindo até chegar à cintura magra de Maria. A garota tinha até esquecido da vergonha de estar gorda com aquelas mãos trabalhando em uma massagem. Um gemido saiu dos lábios ainda vermelhos dela. Lily não se aguentou e puxou a ruiva para um beijo _caliente_. Não tinha ar condicionado que esfriasse aquele quarto quando as duas línguas se conectaram dançando no mesmo ritmo.

O celular da loira tocou entre as cobertas, mas nenhuma das duas ligou. A primeira mensagem era de Seth preocupado com a namorada. E a outra era de uma pessoa não tão desejável.

**Se aproveitando da inocência de Maria? Você está cavando sua própria cova com seus segredos, vadia lésbica. – I**

~x~

O Brooklyn não era um lugar cheio de pessoas pobres, de lixo e de bandido como todos pensavam. O Brooklyn se encontrava os artistas anônimos mais criativos de Nova York. Os músicos extraordinários, dançarinos maravilhosos e pintores que faziam você chorar olhando para sua arte. Algumas pessoas — até ricas — vinham para o Brooklyn, compravam um prédio abandonado, reformavam o prédio todo fazendo quase que uma mansão nos últimos andares, e nos primeiros faziam um _point_ para artistas e outros se encontrarem. Melhores cappuccinos caseiros e cupcakes tinham ali naquela parte da ilha. Pessoas se encontravam nos bares lotados com música de Jazz tocando ao todo som, fugindo um pouco da vida corrida de Manhattan.

Em um prédio não tão distante assim da Great East River Bridge, a famosa ponte do Brooklyn que ligava Manhattan e o subúrbio, se encontrava uma morena de cabelos pequenos que dormia tranquilamente em cima da cama de casal. Suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo quarto dormindo somente da cueca do seu namorado. _Namorado. _Uma palavra que Alice nunca ia pensar em usar de novo. Ainda mais com um artista do Brooklyn! Era tão mágico!

A morena acordou com o cheiro de café. Por um momento se perguntou onde estava e quem estaria fazendo um café tão cheiroso. Um sorriso nos lábios se formou quando abriu seus olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foram às colunas que subiam pelo East River.

Levantou tentando não fazer barulho algum. Colocou uma blusa larga jogada em cima do violão no canto do quarto e saiu em direção ao cheiro do café. Um rádio pequeno e velho se encontrava em cima de um balcão enquanto tocava uma música de jazz bastante animada. Jasper balançava ao ritmo da música enquanto preparava ovos mexidos.

Aproveitando a distração do namorado, Alice deixou um rastro de beijos nas costas nuas de Jasper que se arrepiou todinho.

— Bom dia! — riu.

— Mais que um bom dia, minha querida. — Jasper virou e puxou Alice para um beijo deixando a garota mole em seus braços.

Quem diria que o garoto solitário tinha uma pegada! E que pegada...

— Quem canta? — perguntou Alice enquanto subia no banquinho e apoiava os cotovelos no balcão. Sem perceber também já estava dançando junto com Jasper.

— Eliza Doolittle.

— Nunca ouvi falar.

— Não é muito conhecida como essas aberrações de hoje em dia.

— Lady Gaga é diva, tá! — Alice fez um bico enquanto se servia de café.

— Não acho nada diva usar uma roupa de carne enquanto várias pessoas no mundo passam fome.

— Vamos parar de falar dela? Eu realmente não quero discutir. — Alice fez uma careta.

— Então, o que você quer minha querida? — Jasper fez uma carinha fofa enquanto servia ovos para ela.

— Você! — Jasper gemeu enquanto puxava a namorada para um beijo. Aproveitando que o banquinho era alto, Alice passou as pernas em volta da cintura dele o puxando para mais perto.

A porta da galeria foi aberta cedo demais fazendo o casal se separar com choque. Phil entrou com um quadro no rosto não vendo muita coisa e passou pelo casal dando um bom dia a Jasper e falando para não se atrasar para a escola. Alice soltou uma risadinha fazendo Phil voltar do ateliê. Ele encarou Alice e arregalou os olhos.

— Puta merda! Jasper está com uma garota? — Phil gargalhou enquanto segurava o quadro nas mãos.

Alice riu. Jasper fez uma careta jogando uma maçã em direção ao pai que levantou o quadro para não rasgá-lo.

— Muito engraçado pai, parece que Alice é minha primeira namorada. — riu Jasper nervosamente.

— Desde os 13 anos sim! Portanto, essa é a sua primeira mulher.

Quando entendeu o que o sogro tinha falado, Alice abriu a boca e seus olhos brilharam. Ela se virou para Jasper atrás dela que estava vermelho mais que o letreiro do Mc Donald's. Phil assoviou e saiu de fininho antes que levasse fosse uma melancia na cabeça.

— Você era virgem! — Alice saiu do banco pulando de felicidade até o namorado. — Que fofo! Eu tirei a sua inocência!

— Eu não tinha nenhuma inocência, Alice, e não tem nada de fofo! — bufou Jasper.

— É verdade, desculpe. — Alice não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto enquanto bebia o seu café.

— Mudando de assunto. Eu sei que você não é igual a aquela sua amiga Bella, mas você não acha que foi exagerado àquela discussão ontem? — Jasper realmente gostou que Alice não se deixasse levar por dinheiro e poder, mas sentia que tinha mais coisas por trás disso.

— Não, não foi! — grunhiu Alice.

— Alice, tem mais coisa que eu não sei nesse meio? — perguntou Jasper sentando na sua frente. Alice virou o rosto para o chão temendo Jasper descobrir todos os seus segredos somente encarando seus olhos.

— Coisas do passado.

— Eu faço parte do seu presente e quero fazer parte do seu futuro, por favor querida, me conte! — Jasper tocou as mãos macias de Alice sobre o balcão. A garota por um segundo cogitou a hipótese de contar tudo para seu namorado, mas desistiu. E se Jasper terminasse com ela?

— Não quero falar sobre isso. — Alice puxou suas mãos enquanto se levantava do balcão e ia em direção ao quarto dizendo que já estavam atrasados para a escola.

Enquanto colocava seu sutiã o telefone tocou dentro da sua bolsa prata. Devia ser seus pais preocupados, ela não dormia fora desde que tudo aconteceu há uns três anos. Só desejava que nada daquilo se repetisse de novo, assim nem o irmão ia ajudá-la.

O dia já tinha começado mal. Não se encontrava nenhuma mensagem dos pais nem do irmão, piscando na tela do celular a letra I a deixava quase cega de raiva. Por fim apertou em abrir.

**Mais segredos querida Alice? Daqui a pouco estará com falta de ar com tantos entalados na sua garganta. Não se preocupe que no momento certo você irá vomitar tudo. Viva, ou já morta. - I**

* * *

**Se vocês acharam esse relacionamento lésbico muito pesado não é melhor nem continuar a ler, daqui para frente só vai ter capítulos beeem pesados. **

**Edward louco por Bella *suspira* ****Muita gente não gostou do Adam, agora com esse capítulo vocês mudaram de ideia? Porque ele não é tão mal assim (ou não) hihihihi**

**Quem quiser ouvir a música que Jasper e Alice estam escutando, é da Eliza Doolittle - Pack Up. As músicas dela são boas, recomendo ;)**

**HEY, VOCÊ LEITORA FANTASMA, VAI DOER ME DEIXAR UM RECADINHO? AGORA QUE O FF MUDOU DÁ ATÉ MENOS TRABALHO, NÃO É?**

**Se tiver algum erro é porque essa fanfic não é betada. Sorry :(**

**Quem quiser um spoiler super fofs é só pedir, quem não quiser fala que não quer senão eu mando e tals ¬¬ Quem não tiver conta manda o email assim: SEU(underline)EMAIL(arroba)EXEMPLO(ponto)com**

**Teve algumas pessoas que pediram spoiler mas não tinham conta, aí fica difícil né?**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	12. Quem é você afinal?

**Quem é você afinal?**

_Quando eu chego ao lugar_  
_Isto é o que eu vejo_  
_Todo mundo para_  
_E ficam me encarando_  
_Eu tenho paixão em minhas calças_  
_E eu não tenho medo de mostrá-la_  
_Mostrá-la, mostrá-la, mostrá-la_

_Eu sou sexy e eu sei disso._

_**Sexy and I Know It - LFMAO**_

O domingo mal tinha começado e a cidade estava um caos. Inúmeros carros circulavam de um lado para o outro deixando e pegando passageiros que queriam chegar à sua devia casa antes das oito da manhã. Algumas moradias e prédios comerciais já estavam com sua bandeira do país hasteada a meio-mastro. Nos inúmeros prédios da posse dos Swan não seria tão diferente. Várias bandeiras já estavam erguidas dando um ar mais gracioso e patriótico ao lugar.

Bella se encontrava andando de um lado para o outro. Nesse dia que ela ia conhecer os senhores Hartings, pais de Adam. O namorado disse que já estava na hora de apresentá-la como sua namorada para todos da família, já que de Manhattan quase todo mundo já sabia. Ela não o via desde ontem de manhã quando ele partiu falando que ia ficar com os pais em Midtown East e os trazer hoje de manhã.

Na maioria das casas, os americanos comiam normalmente depois do voto de silêncio e passavam o dia todo assistindo filmes americanos do ataque de 11 de Setembro. Na casa dos Swan não era tão diferente apesar de que não era um simples almoço. Renée como sempre adorava gastar os milhões do marido e contratou até um Buffet para preparar tudo. Chamava amigos, vereados e até o prefeito da cidade para discutir sobre o dia trágico de 2001. Bella não gostava disso, parecia que estavam festejando a desgraça do seu povo. Os genes que ela tinha pegado do pai eram fortes, Charlie também odiava aquela festa. Todo ano Bella ficava em um canto conversando com Alice, mas agora nem Alice tinha para conversar. Por sorte tinha Adam e seus pais que ela queria muito conhecer.

— Bella, seu pai já chegou? — perguntou Renée adentrando na sala com um vestido bizarro. Longo e apertado para mostrar suas curvas, Renée tinha mandado fazer o vestido com a estampa da bandeira dos Estados Unidos da América.

— Mandei o motorista ir buscá-lo no aeroporto. — Bella estava quase comendo todas as duas unhas. Cadê Adam com seus pais? Os convidados já tinham chegado, ele prometeu que estaria antes das 8 da manhã. Já eram 8:20.

Aproveitando que Charlie não estava ainda na festa, empresários e outros figurões no mercado de Manhattan ficavam elogiando Renée e seu vestido bizarro. Quando eles chegavam perto de Bella ela fechava a cara para eles já mostrando que não eram bem-vindos.

Não aguentando mais ser assediada por tanto de homens, Bella choramingou enquanto corria para a enorme varanda que cercava o apartamento. Pensou em ligar para Adam, mas desistiu com o celular na mão. Não seria muito desespero? E se ele falasse que ela era muito grudenta? Ela não sabia quase nada de namoro, com Jacob foi fluindo da amizade para paixão. Com Adam aconteceu tão rápido!

Olhou novamente para a tela do seu Iphone. Como que por um passe de mágica a tela piscou e uma foto carinhosa dela e de Adam apareceu.

— Onde você está? — perguntou Bella assim que atendeu.

— Bella, eu sei que você vai me matar, mas eu não tive culpa! — Adam começou a se desculpar.

— Puta merda, o que aconteceu? — Bella estava mais preocupada do que com raiva. Adam era tão perfeito, tinha que ter alguma explicação para esse drama todo.

— Não vai dá para eu apresentar meus pais para você hoje. Depois eu te explico tudo, eu juro! Não dá para falar agora, te ligo mais tarde. Beijos, _mio amore_.

Antes que Bella pudesse falar alguma coisa o telefone ficou mudo do outro lado. Primeiro ela ficou preocupada, mas assim que as palavras de Adam começaram a fazer efeito que bastou para a raiva chegar. Como assim ele tinha desmarcado tudo na hora? Ele disse que mal esperava chegar domingo para apresentá-los! Ela tinha que colocar a mão na consciência e deixar para lá a raiva besta que estava sentindo. Daqui a dois dias ela ia fazer 18 anos, ia ser uma mulher adulta. Agora tinha que se comportar como uma mulher adulta.

— Champanhe, madame? — perguntou um garçom. Bella olhou para trás apreensiva e pegou a taça bebendo tudo de uma vez. Estava tão nervosa que não se importou da irritação na garganta e pegou outra taça. — Madame, vai lhe fazer mal...

— Cale a boca e suma da minha frente! — Bella grunhiu enquanto entornava outra taça. O garçom arregalou os olhos com medo e se dirigiu para a saída da varanda. — Não, volte aqui com essa bandeja! Isso, deixe ela em cima da mesa e suma.

~x~

O dia tinha começado péssimo para Edward. Primeiro, ligaram do seu escritório falando que a bolsa de valores caiu e com isso ele perdeu muitas ações. Depois recebeu outra ligação dizendo que seu Cadillac CTS V tinha arranhado um pouco e por isso receberia outra camada de cera para depois pintá-lo de preto fosco. Mais um tempo sem seu carro novo. E por último descobriu que o carro que aquele bastardo que se chamava Adam custava em torno de 200 mil dólares, o que dizia por conta própria que o cara não era tão pobre assim.

A única coisa que tinha agradado seu dia foi acordar e ver um convite customizado com a bandeira do país em cima do móvel da sala. Um convite para um jantar na casa dos Swan. Na casa da querida Bella.

— Pise fundo no acelerador, estou atrasado! — grunhiu Edward enquanto entrava na sua limusine. Poderia ir com seu volvo, mas estava com a esperança de ficar quem sabe para o jantar. Sozinho. Com Bella.

Mexia distraidamente no celular. Quem era Adam Hartings? Edward tinha feito uma varredura em toda a internet procurando ele, mas nenhum resultado. Que inferno que o cara não tinha nem uma conta na porra do facebook!

— Por que parou? — perguntou Edward realmente com raiva. O quanto antes chegar para ver Bella, melhor.

— Desculpe senhor Cullen, mas o sinal está fechado.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa que nem ele entendeu. Não tinha posse das sinalizações de trânsito de Manhattan. Ainda.

Ao lado dele um carro do F.B.I tinha parado também esperando o trânsito. Edward ficou curioso, não era todo dia que você via um carro desses andando por aí. Por sorte o seu vidro era preto assim não passaria uma vergonha por ficar encarando, ou por ser preso encarando um carro policial. Já ia virar para o lado quando a janela também negra abaixou. A curiosidade o matou o fazendo olhar de novo. Pensou que um policial ia parece com uma arma ou coisa parecida, mas para sua total surpresa quem apareceu foi Adam com um rosto azedo enquanto tentava pegar um ar.

— Mas que porra...

Edward estava pronto para abrir a janela e jogar o celular no rosto dele quando uma mulher bateu no seu ombro e se curvou no colo dele para levantar o vidro. Cerrando os olhos, Edward tentou vasculhar na mente onde tinha encontrado aquela mulher, era tão familiar. Mas o momento de djavú aconteceu quando ela passou a língua pelos lábios voltando para o seu lugar.

— Carmen? — Edward arregalou os olhos. Queria chegar mais perto para ver, mas para seu total azar naquela manhã o sinal abriu e o carro entrou a esquerda deixando Edward partir reto.

Rapidamente pegou o celular na mão e procurou por J. Jenks na sua agenda. O filho da puta atendeu no segundo toque falando sempre aquele "Bom dia" carregado de sarcasmo. Edward só ligava para trabalho, trabalho difícil, e Jenks não queria trabalhar no Patriot Day.

— Procure tudo sobre esse cara que eu vou te mandar em anexo, ele se nomeia Adam Hartings, quero tudo sobre ele antes das nove. Do nome da sua avó ao seu cachorro.

— Mas senhor Cullen, hoje é o Patriot Day! — Jenks não queria trabalhar de jeito nenhum. Bastardo miserável!

— Não perguntei que dia é hoje, Jenks, eu sei que hoje é um dia sagrado para a nossa pátria. Pagarei bem. — Edward rapidamente mandou a foto de Adam e Bella abraçados na noite da festa de Stanley. Por sorte não tinha apagado.

— Senhor, você quer tudo isso em menos de meia hora, vou precisar pegar muitas fontes...

— Eu. Pagarei. Bem. — Já ficou puto e decidiu desligar logo o celular. Porra, Jenks não sabia que ele era uns dos jovens milionários mais ricos do país?

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Edward sorriu como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um boquete. Ia chegar à festa com as mãos carregando várias surpresas e ia embora com elas carregando sua querida Bella.

O carro mal tinha estacionado quando Edward pulou para fora entrando no luxuoso hall do prédio. O hall estava lotado de famílias se abraçando comemorando o tempo que estavam juntas e chorando pela perda dos parentes em 2001. Edward tentou passar por cima de todas elas, mas era fisicamente impossível. Bufou impaciente empurrando com o ombro um casal que se beijava apaixonados. Eles não ligaram já que estavam presos em sua bolha.

O seu celular tocou quando estava já no elevador. Pensou que era o tio Carlisle, mas sorriu quando viu o nome Jenks piscando na tela.

— Espião? — perguntou Edward logo quando atendeu.

— Eu? Não, claro que não, senhor Cullen! — J. Jenks suou frio do outro lado da linha.

— Claro que você não, imbecíl. Estou me referindo ao Adam Hartings!

— Oh, sim, claro! — J. Jenks começou a gaguejar enquanto folheava seus papeis no escritório. Uma camada de suor escorria pela sua testa.

— Encontrou algo? — perguntou Edward curioso.

— Senhor Cullen, foi realmente muito difícil encontrar um Adam Hartings. O único que eu achei mora em Ohio enquanto lava suas dentaduras com a escova de dente.

— Espere um minuto! O que você disse?

— Que o único Adam Hartings que eu achei é um idoso de 80 anos. Esse cara está mentindo para o senhor. — Jenks não sabia, mas ele esperava que fosse algo muito grave para ele ter aquele trabalho todo.

— Se ele não se chama Adam Hartings, quem ele é? — o elevador parou e Edward sorriu enquanto ajeitava o terno.

— Procurei e procurei. Seu nome é Adam, mas não tem nada de Hartings. Segui o rastro do paradeiro desse cara até a Itália, mas simplesmente sumiu. Na verdade não sumiu exatamente, eu não consigo acessar. — Jenks balbuciava rápido no telefone e quase que Edward não ouviu direito.

— Como assim você não consegue acessar? É um código ou alguma bosta assim? Desculpe, mas eu sou totalmente ignorante nessa área, e é por isso que eu te pago Jenks! — Edward bufou enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam a área em procura de sua Bella.

— Não é nada disso, senhor Cullen! E eu agradeço o dinheiro que você me paga. É só que tudo sobre esse Adam é protegido pelo governo da Itália.

— Governo? Que. Porra. É. Essa?

— Pela internet sim, mas senhor Cullen, se eu for para a Itália e escavar por mim mesmo eu...

— Não, isso era para hoje. — Edward grunhiu enquanto passava as mãos pelo couro cabeludo. Parou quando viu Bella apoiada na varanda com um capo de vinho na mão. Seu rosto parecia chateado olhando para o líquido vermelho. — Não se preocupe Jenks, eu acho que eu sei quem esse Adam é, eu só precisava desse empurrão para tornar tudo tão mais claro.

Não esperou alguma resposta do outro lado da linha e encerrou a ligação caminhando a passos largos para a varanda. Alguns empresários tentaram parar Edward no caminho bajulando o jovem milionário, mas Edward curvou de todos eles.

Quando já estava na varanda, caminhou devagar até parar atrás de Bella. Suspirou o aroma da garota que ainda não tinha percebido sua presença. Morangos, chocolate e Chanel nº 5. Ele poderia passar o dia todo só inalando aquilo.

— Você está linda. — Edward sussurrou no seu ouvido enquanto sua mão ia para a cintura da garota a apertando. Ele sentiu os pelos levantaram de arrepio da sua nuca.

Bella deu um pulo se virando para frente de Edward e quase derramando seu vinho. Segurou sua respiração quando viu que seus rostos estavam muito pertos a ponta dela sentir a respiração quente dele na sua bochecha. Edward não tocava sua pele nua, mas podia sentir a queimação na cintura onde sua mão repousava.

Como um homem desses conseguia a fazer sentir essas emoções com apenas toques?

Edward estava certo, Bella estava muito linda. Seu vestido tomara que caia era longo bem apertado no corpo. A cor era de um cinza grafite que realçava a pele branca de giz da garota. Ao lado da cintura, um enfeite puxava o vestido o apertando da cintura para cima enquanto o resto ficava solto. Como era um tomara que caia, Bella optou por um coque solto deixando a mostra seu pescoço nu. Para total inferno de cada homem daquela festa, Bella estava incrivelmente estonteante.

— Tire suas mãos de mim, Cullen! — Bella não sabia de onde tinha tirado essa voz. Por dentro ela se sentia tão domada por aquele homem.

Ao invés de soltar a mão, Edward apertou ainda mais o aperto a encurralando na varanda. Ficou hipnotizado pelo pescoço branco e frágil de Bella e acabou não resistindo colocando um beijo cheio de luxúria ali em cima. Bella fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação dos lábios daquele homem de novo em sua pele. Tinha esquecido como era tão prazerosa. Eram macios e cheios de luxúria que faziam Bella sentir a mais desejada de todas as mulheres.

— Por favor, pare... — pediu Bella enquanto levantava a mão para empurrar o peito de Edward que espalhava beijos e mordidas por todo seu pescoço, mas desistiu de empurrá-lo quase sem forças deixando a mão repousada no peito dele.

— Você quer que eu pare, Bella? — perguntou Edward colocando a mão em sua bunda e a apertando.

— Não... Eu... Sim... — Bella falava palavras incoerentes enquanto estava tomada pelo prazer dos lábios contra sua pele. Não tinha bebido muito para estar bêbada, mas tinha bebido o suficiente para não raciocinar direito. Por fim lembrou-se de Adam e que ele não merecia isso e acabou empurrando Edward com força que ficou surpreso com a rejeição.

— Merda! — Edward deixou escapar enquanto viu o olhar furioso de Bella.

— Você é idiota Edward? Eu estou namorando Adam, e ele vai me apresentar seus pais hoje! Aquela noite aconteceu no passado. — Bella mentiu quando disse que Adam ia vir.

— Então cadê seu namorado perfeitinho? — perguntou Edward cheio de deboche na voz.

Bella deu de ombros indiferente.

— Ele está conversando com meu pai. Você sabe, negócios. — mentiu Bella.

— Bella, Adam não vai vim, não é mesmo? — riu.

— É claro que ele vai vim! Só que mais... tarde.

— Ele não vai vim.

— Eu não vou discutir com você, Edward. — Bella revirou os olhos e caminhou em direção à saída da varanda.

— Eu não vim aqui para discutir, só vim aqui para fazer você abrir seus olhos.

Bella parou de andar e resmungou. Ela sabia que Edward queria isso, a fazer voltar e perguntar o que ele estava falando. Por fim venceu em sua batalha interna e virou para o homem curvado na varanda totalmente sexy.

— Entorne seu veneno logo, Cullen! — grunhiu.

— Não é veneno, Bella, somente a verdade. Eu digo a verdade, pelo jeito seu namorado não. Interessante, não? E você ainda prefere ter sexo com ele.

Por um momento Edward queria matar Adam só pelo pensamento dele tocando sua Bella. A rainha franziu a testa tentando entender as palavras de Edward. Ele tinha acabado de dizer que Adam estava mentindo? Não era possível! Sentiu seu coração se apertar dentro do seu peito. Não amava Adam ainda, mas sabia que com o tempo o amaria. Ele era perfeito para ela. Seu coração ainda estava quebrado pelas mentiras de Jacob, ela não precisava de mais nenhum cara mentindo para ela.

— Eu não estou entendendo... Diga logo Edward, estou farta de indiretas e joguinhos! — pediu.

Edward sorriu torto quando já sentiu o gosto da vitória em sua boca. Ele sabia que sempre conseguia o que queria. Adam era um babaca se pensasse que poderia entrar em seu território e levar seu tesouro. Ele era Edward Cullen, ele tinha dinheiro. Ele tinha a Upper East Side todinha para ele.

— Adam Hartings é na verdade um velho de 80 anos que mora em Ohio. Seu namorado não é o que você pensa.

A primeira reação de Bella foi o choque. Tinha pouco tempo que conhecia Adam, não sabia tudo dele, mas ele não tinha o direito de mentir seu nome. Se seu verdadeiro nome fosse Adam! Meu Deus! Ela tinha beijado um estranho!

— Nada concreto, mas tenho a certeza que esse Adam é um agente do FBI — Edward deu de ombros esperando alguma reação de Bella.

— FBI? — Bella repetiu ainda não acreditando em tudo o que Edward falava. Abriu a boca surpresa quando se lembrou de que quando conheceu Adam, ele já sabia o seu nome. — Ele quer o que comigo?

— Ele dever querer que você fale alguma coisa podre do seu pai. Você já sabe que não é a primeira vez que mandam um espião. — Edward tentava convencer Bella e pelo jeito estava conseguindo. Não que ele quisesse enganá-la, ele tinha uma suspeita também que Adam fazia isso tudo.

— Merda! — Bella gritou jogando os braços para cima. Algumas pessoas olharam para ela, mas depois viraram de volta para a TV. Sempre passava as reportagens daquele dia trágico e pensaram que Bella estava com raiva do acontecido. — Por que todos os homens me enganam, hein? Por acaso eu tenho uma placa de neon piscando na minha testa escrita: "VENHAM, ESSA TROUXA É RICA E COM O CORAÇÃO MOLE! VENHAM, É IMPERDÍVEL!".

Edward deixou que ela tirasse toda a raiva do seu corpo. Ficou parado encostado na varanda enquanto observava a fúria sexy de Bella. A morena estava vermelha e mordia os lábios nervosamente deixando Edward duro dentro de suas calças.

— Sabe o que você precisa? — interrompeu os gritos de Bella fazendo ela o encarar. Franziu a testa não entendendo onde Edward queria chegar. — Sexo.

Bella abriu a boca pronta para soltar um comentário sarcástico, mas se calou. Por um momento ela concordou com Edward. Ela precisava de sexo para relaxar seus músculos. Um bom orgasmo.

— Com quem? Você? — riu Bella tentando esconder a excitação na voz.

Edward olhou para os lados, feliz que não tinha ninguém na varanda.

— Outra sugestão? — Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas em tom de deboche. Na verdade tinha muita sugestão naquele apartamento. Todos os homens que estavam ali desejavam uma noite com a queridinha dos Swan.

Bella fechou a cara e olhou para os lados procurando se tinha alguém ouvindo essa conversa. Aproveitou que já estava na hora de um minuto de silêncio e virou-se tombando a cabeça para o lado. Caminhou no meio de todos e subiu as escadas para seu quarto, quando estava lá desceu as cortinas e desligou a luz. Minutos depois ela ouviu a porta sendo aberta atrás de suas costas. Não se virou enquanto descia o fecho do vestido e deixava o pano cair pelo seu corpo. Ontem ela tinha ido fazer compras e comprou a lingerie mais cara e bonita que encontrou, pensando que depois que Adam apresentasse seus sogros ele teria um presente.

A lingerie era preta e transparente deixando a mostra seus bicos rosados e sua _preciosa_. Bella tinha optado por um modelo shortinho que deixava seus quadris largos e sua bunda mais empinada. Ela se sentiu tão confiante naquela roupa que nem sentiu medo enquanto descia o vestido pelo corpo.

— Espero que seja o primeiro e o último a ver essa peça no seu corpo — ronronou Edward enquanto descia a mão pela cintura de Bella. Quando chegou à barra da calcinha Bella deu um tapa na sua mão.

— Deite-se! — ordenou. Edward achou graça daquilo porque ele sempre era o dominante e nunca o submisso.

Ele deitou na cama com um sorriso de merda no rosto enquanto Bella ia ao guarda-roupa. Edward pensou que ela tinha desistido de transar com ele, mas sorriu quando viu Bella voltando com algemas na mão.

— Interessante... — Edward murmurou quando viu as algemas.

— Eu mandei você abrir a boca? — perguntou Bella enquanto pegava um lenço preto na cabeceira da sua cama. Ela sorriu perversamente passando o pano dentro da sua calcinha. Edward arregalou os olhos para Bella. Aquela realmente era Isabella Swan? A garota que até uma semana atrás era _virgem_?

Pegou o lenço e enrolou na boca dele o fazendo calar a boca. Edward realmente gostou ao sentir já o cheiro do sexo dela. Bella aproveitou que ele estava zonzo pelo lenço e amarrou seus pulsos na cabeceira da cama o deixando todo aberto no colchão. Não perdendo tempo, Bella desceu suas calças dando de cara com seu membro ereto no seu rosto.

_Eu tinha esquecido como era grande!_

Engoliu em seco tirando uma risada abafada de Edward. Seus olhos transbordavam orgulho. Bella fechou a cara para ele e deu um beijo na cabeça do seu membro, depois abocanhou toda a extensão. Ela não sabia fazer um sexo oral, então deixou rolar. Ela lambia, mordia levemente e acariciava com sua mão assim como tinha visto nos vídeos pornográficos. Sim, ela tinha visto filmes pornográficos para aprender mais coisas no sexo. Lembrou-se quando tinha 15 anos e Rose tinha falado que o melhor boquete era quando a garota empurrava o membro até a garganta e bombeava. Ela tentou fazer isso, mas quando o membro de Edward tocou no fundo da sua garganta ela sentiu uma vontade de vomitar. Depois de ficar uns bons minutos acariciando e lambendo o pau dele e arrancado gemidos, Bella tentou de novo dessa vez não sentindo mais tanto enjoo.

Começou a bombear enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as bolas. Edward mordia o pano e puxava o braço preso nas algemas querendo tocar os cabelos sedosos de Bella que caíam em cascata pela sua cintura. Amaldiçoou pensando que com algemas o sexo ficaria melhor.

Edward empurrou sua cintura para cima enquanto sentia seu corpo se contrair pelo orgasmo que estava por vim. Ele não sabia se podia gozar na boca de Bella. Talvez ela fosse cheia de frescura com isso. Bella levantou a cabeça encontrando com os olhos de Edward e sorriu mostrando que estava tudo bem. Ela nunca tinha experimentado, Rose tinha falado que era salgado. Era bom?

Ele gozou na boca de Bella enquanto relaxa na cama. Bella levantou correndo e foi em direção ao seu banheiro cuspindo o sêmen na pia.

_Rose tinha falado que era bom! O cú dela! Era salgado sim, mas era ruim. Rose vai me pagar..._

Quando ela voltou do banheiro encontrou Edward tentando se erguer na cama para ver em sua direção. Seus olhos verdes estavam preocupados e perguntaram se ela estava tudo bem. Bella assentiu enquanto pegava um pacote de camisinha na gaveta e abria. O peito de Edward se encheu de orgulho ao ver que pelo menos daquele pacote ela não transou com Adam. Talvez eles nem passassem da segunda base.

Ela rasgou o pacote e subiu na cama sentando em suas pernas. Com a mão tremula colocou a camisinha no pênis de Edward. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu percebendo que a sua Bella virgem ainda estava lá no fundo.

Assim que Bella terminou de colocar a camisinha, sentou em sua cintura com o membro de Edward em suas coxas. Foi até o rosto de Edward e puxou o lenço tomando sua boca em um beijo. Edward sentiu o gosto de pasta de dente e viu que ela tinha lavado a boca quando tinha ido ao banheiro. Ele pediu passagem com a língua tocando cada lugar daquela boca. Ele sentiu a língua dela querendo mandar, então se deixou levar pelos encantos de sua Bella. Não precisou abaixar sua calcinha, Bella somente a empurrou de lado com os dedos posicionando o membro ereto de Edward em sua entrada. Não querendo quebrar o momento, ela ficou balançando a cabeça do pênis em seus lábios internos. Mesmo pela camisinha Edward sentiu a quentura que estava o interior de Bella o deixando ainda mais excitado. Mordeu os lábios dela incentivando a continuar.

Por sorte o pai de Bella, Charlie, sabia construir um prédio bem feito e tinha feito às paredes grossas impossibilitando que alguém som fosse ouvido do outro cômodo. Enquanto Renée estava lá embaixo com a cabeça abaixada em seu um minuto de silêncio, ela nunca imaginaria que a filha estivesse tendo seu melhor sexo no andar de cima.

— Bella... — gemeu Edward quando o centro dela abocanhou seu membro.

Ela calou Edward com um beijo para abafar o gemido de incomodo que saiu de dentro de sua garganta. Ainda estava um pouco dolorido apesar de que o prazer era dez vezes melhor que a outra noite.

Edward queria tanto tocar os mamilos rosados visíveis através da lingerie transparente, mas as algemas simplesmente não deixavam. Ele queria correr seus dedos através dos cabelos sedosos que estavam caídos em cascata enquanto Bella cavalgava em seu membro. Desejava roçar o dedão na bochecha vermelha molhada do esforço que ela fazia.

_Porra, por que a cabeceira da cama tinha que ser tão forte?_

Os gemidos de ambas as partes eram abafados pelo beijo feroz que compartilhavam. Bella por fim quebrou o beijo tomando uma grande lufada de ar. Apoiou as mãos na cabeceira da cama dando uma grande visão dos seus seios para Edward que aproveitou para abocanhá-los.

— Oh, Deus! — Bella deixou escapar um grito enquanto Edward conseguia empurrar o sutiã somente com os dentes.

Segurando firme na cabeceira da cama, Bella aumentou o ritmo sentindo as gotas de suor escorrendo pelas suas costas. Seu cabelo estava grudado pelo corpo molhado.

Esperando seu orgasmo chegar, Bella sentiu suas paredes apertarem o membro de Edward que grunhiu em seu seio esquerdo. Deixou seus braços caírem junto com seu corpo na cama quando seu orgasmo chegou relaxando todos seus ossos. Edward veio logo depois largando o seio de Bella e deixando um gemido alto escapar.

— Puta merda! — ele grunhiu recuperando do seu orgasmo.

Bella não aguentou e deixou uma risada escapar do seu peito. Edward esperou até que ela descansasse do seu orgasmo para tirar suas algemas. Quando viu que Bella não tinha dado nenhuma reação, virou o pescoço encontrando o rosto em formato de coração deitado no seu peito em um sono profundo. Puxou o seu braço para tirar a mexa molhada que tinha caído no seu nariz, mas parou quando sentiu o barulho da algema.

Estava preso. Pelos menos tinha a melhor visão do mundo, sua Bella se encontrava deitado no seu peito com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

* * *

**Fiquei feliz quando vi muita gente comentando no capítulo anterior. Nem todos comentaram, mas eu estou feliz que aqueles que tinham sumido voltaram :)**

**Então, um lemon de presente! LOL *o* **

**Quem gostou da Bella dominante levanta a mão o/ **

**Edward é um fofo mesmo gritando com Jenks. Queria um desse para mim... Viu gente? Mais gente comentou e o capítulo ficou maior! Quem sabe com todo mundo comentando eu passo de 10 páginas (no word) no próximo capítulo? Hm :3**

**Não gostou? Mesmo assim deixe sua opinião!**

**Quem quiser um spoiler do próximo capítulo é só comentar. E quem não tiver conta pode deixar o e-mail assim: SEU(underline)EMAIL(arroba)EXEMPLO(ponto)COM**

**E quem não quiser spoiler avisa, pq eu não sou a I para saber de tudo :)**

**E um aviso: talvez vai demorar as postagens, eu não sei ao certo. Eu vou entrar em um cursinho de tarde que vai me ajudar no Vestibular e até em concursos por aí. Vai ficar um pouco apertado, mas eu vou fazer força para escrever.**

**O próximo capítulo vocês vão descobrir quem é Adam e vai ter um pouquinho de Rose/Emmett. E claro, momento fofos de Beward *-***

**Beijinhos, B.**


	13. Mau Romance

**Mau Romance**

_Você sabe que quero você  
(Porque eu sou louca, querido!)  
E sabe que preciso de você  
Eu quero o seu mau, mau romance_

_**Bad Romance – Lady Gaga**_

O Brooklyn era quase que uma cidade proibida de entrar para Lily. Ela não sabia o porquê, e nem queria saber também o motivo. A mãe sempre falava que o Brooklyn era infestado de ladrões que roubavam o pneu do seu carro quando você parava no sinal. Lily não compreendia o ódio que Renée tinha pelo Brooklyn já que a mesma tinha nascido e sido criada lá até que conseguiu um emprego de camareira nos hotéis Swan. Acabou engravidando de Charlie e se casaram. A loira também sabia que esse ódio por pessoas pobres tinha passado para sua irmã Bella, e confessava que até um pouco para ela. Não se importava de conversar com os empregados, desde que eles ficassem no seu lugar. A maça não ia cair longe do pé!

Quando Maria a chamou para ficar com ela em sua casa porque estaria sozinha, Lily não pensou duas vezes. Ela tinha gostado de transar com Maria o tanto que gostava de fazer sexo com qualquer outro homem. Mesmo não ocorrendo penetração, Lily tinha gostado de ser beijada e tocada por sua amiga.

Sua amiga.

Ela não sabia se poderia denominar Maria assim. Ela sabia que não estava apaixonada por Maria, mas seus sentimentos eram tão confusos. Boa parte sentia um carinho imenso que agora estava dando espaço para um desejo incontrolável pela garota de cabelos ruivos.

— Eu fiz panquecas! — disse Maria entrando no seu quarto carregando panquecas na mão direita e mel na mão esquerda.

Lily virou surpresa por ter sido interrompida em seus pensamentos pela voz da amiga. Sentou-se na cama com as pernas dobradas de frente para a TV. Passava uma comédia bastante engraçada que fez as duas pararem de estudar para ver. Não queriam passar o Patriot Day como qualquer outro. Tinham ficado bastante chateadas ao saber que o feriado caíra no domingo e não em um dia de semana, e por isso resolveram estudar.

Mas não era qualquer coisa que elas estudavam. Matemática, inglês, física? Lógico que não! As duas estudavam nada mais e nada menos que posições para uma transa melhor.

Quem diria que Lily ia conseguir uma amiga tão ninfomaníaca quanto ela?

— Lily, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. — Maria mexia as mãos nervosamente deixando Lily preocupada.

— Entorne logo, piranha! — Lily e seus apelidos carinhosos...

— Eu quero saber o porquê desse ódio seu todo contra Jacob! Eu sei que ele traiu sua irmã, mas eu sinto que tem mais coisa aí. Por favor, me diga! — Maria implorou. Ela precisava saber da verdade para avançar em seu "relacionamento" com Jacob.

Ela olhou para a amiga com seus olhos castanhos procurando alguma resposta em sua reação. Lily se encontrava incomodada sentada na cama enquanto seus olhos paravam na janela que dava para a vista da ponte do Brooklyn. Uma vista tão linda que inspirava diversas vezes o jovem pintor Jasper.

— Eu vi Jacob traindo minha irmã com uma garota. Não contei para Bella porquê de certo modo ela merecia isso. Pareciam que eles não se amavam... Sei lá! Não sei direito. E eu acho que por causa desse segredo eu e Bella nos afastamos. — Lily deu de ombros. — Eu tenho raiva dele disso, ter feito esse precipício entre eu e Bella.

Maria encolheu seus ombros diante da confissão de Lily. Ela realmente nunca entendeu esse vazio entre as duas irmãs Swan. De certo modo essa confissão deu uma aliviada ao saber que Jacob traiu Bella por que eles não se amavam.

— Mas, o porquê da pergunta? — os olhos azuis de Lily pareciam que vasculhavam a alma dela como um detetive procurando algum DNA em um crime. Sentiu um leve arrepio na espinha.

— Não queria te contar porque você não gosta de Jacob, mas somos amigas, contamos tudo uma para outra. — Maria sentiu um pouco de peso saindo dos seus ombros cada vez que as palavras saíam da sua boca. — Na festa da Stanley, Jacob e eu ficamos em beijos e eu dei o meu telefone para ele. Agora estamos trocando mensagens. Lily, eu realmente gosto dele, e mesmo que você o odeie e faça de tudo para mudar minha cabeça, você não vai conseguir. Se você não nos quer juntas, podemos não nos falar nunca mais!

Lily ofegou surpresa quando Maria falava. Ela não queria perder a amizade colorida que ambas tinham, mas também ficava incomodada só de pensar Maria e Jacob juntos. Meio que sem jeito, Lily levantou os olhos e encarou a amiga que quase entrava a beira das lágrimas.

— Odeio Jacob com todas as minhas forças. Mas amo demais você Maria, e eu a quero feliz. — Lily a puxou para um abraço onde a garota pode chorar a vontade.

Quando parou de chorar, Maria pegou os pratos de panquecas e foi para cozinha. Lily choraminga ao sentir o celular vibrar pensando que era sua mãe, mas se surpreende ao ver um torpedo de uma pessoa nem tão amigável. Uma foto de um buquê de margaridas jogado ao chão vinha anexada.

**Reconhece isso? Passou tanto tempo, não é? Eu lembro como se fosse ontem. Segredos já são um fardo em sua vida, não se faça de tola e crie mais. E quando todos estourarem eu estarei na primeira fila. Você e Maria vão ser uma das primeiras. Quem diria! Matar duas lésbicas numa cajadada só! – I.**

~x~

Quando a porta se abriu, Rose pulou do sofá pequeno de couro. Emmett apareceu bastante cansado com sua mochila nos ombros largos e definido e quando ele olhou para a loira em pé em sua frente soltou um muxoxo bem alto.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui Rose? — perguntou Emmett olhando a hora. Era nove da noite, tinha aula no outro dia.

— Eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa... É rapidinho! — disse ao ver a careta do namorado.

— Não pode ser amanhã? Hoje eu estou cansado, Rosie. — gemeu Emmett caminhando para seu quarto. Quando passou na cozinha, viu Sara bebendo um chá de camomila. Ela sorriu para frente mostrando suas covinhas, as mesmas que Emm tinha.

— Eu tentei mandar ela para cara, mas pelo jeito Rose é igual sua irmã.

— Igual a quem? Eu? — Alice entrou em casa mexendo em sua bolsa.

Sara ao ver sua filha sorriu fazendo seu rosto se iluminar. Ela tinha notado como a filha parecia muito mais feliz esses dias. Algumas vezes pegava Alice chorando abraçada a um porta-retratos, mas não fazia nada. Conhecia a filha muito bem para saber que no momento certo ela iria contar.

— Onde você estava Mary Alice? — perguntou Sara.

— Mãe, acho que estou apaixonada! — riu Alice beijando a bochecha rosada da mãe.

— Por quem? — perguntou Rose e Emm ao mesmo tempo curiosos.

— Jasper Whitlock! — os olhos azuis de Alice chegaram a brilhar.

— Bolas roxas! — gargalhou Emm. As três mulheres olharam para ele como se tivesse criado um chifre rosa no meio de sua testa.

— Bolas o quê? — perguntou Alice.

— Ele acertou as bolas de Mike na primeira aula de Ed. Física — gargalhou Emmett lembrando o fato. — Coitado do Newton, teve que correr para enfermaria com as bolhas quase pretas. Apostei 10 dólares se ele podia fazer isso de novo! O cara é uma comédia!

— Vocês são amigos? — Alice pulava de um lado para cima incrivelmente feliz.

— Amigos? Pode ser, talvez. Ele tem um chute de esquerda muito bom para um magrelo. Se ele te magoar, me lembre de ficar bem longe das suas pernas. — riu Emmett.

— Ok, pernas a parte... Emm, trouxe aqui uma amostra de terno para você ver. Vai ficar tão lindo em você! — Rose sorriu pegando dentro de sua bolsa uma revista masculina.

— E porque diabos eu preciso de um terno novo? — murmurou Emmett.

— Para o nosso casamento! — Olhou para ele como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia.

— Nosso... o quê? — gritou Emmett. Sara viu o rosto horrorizado das três pessoas na sala e teve que se meter no meio antes que se tornasse algo mais grave.

— Rosalie, já está tarde e você tem que ir para casa. — disse Sara puxando de leve a garota pelos ombros.

— Mas... — Rose balbuciava enquanto sacudia a revista de ternos na mão.

— Não se preocupe que eu vejo com Emmett o terno direitinho, ok? Agora vá para casa. Vou pedir para o porteiro chamar um táxi para você. — Sara abriu a porta e se despediu de Rose que tinha um bico enorme nos lábios rosa.

— Não precisa, eu to com meu motorista. — Rose colocou a cabeça na porta mandando um beijo para Emmett. — Até amanhã meu amor! Sonhe comigo!

Quando a porta foi fechada, Emmett soltou um suspiro de alívio tão alto que Sara pensou que Rose poderia escutar. Coitada da pobre moça, tão apaixonada pelo seu filho. Alice olhava aquilo com um sorriso de deboche no rosto que Emmett não deixou passar.

— O que é agora? — grunhiu. — A culpa é sua! Você que trouxe essa louca para dentro de casa.

— Não tenho culpa que ela se apaixonou por você! — bufou Alice.

— Rose era mais legal. Antes ela falava de carros e sobre... outras coisas. — corou escondendo o rosto da sua mãe.

— Era verdade! Hoje em dia ela só pensa em você. Que merda Emm, acabou com a nossa amizade!

— Você pediu a pobre moça em casamento, filho? — perguntou Sara.

— É claro que não! Eu só comprei um anel e ela inventou isso tudo! — bufou Emmett.

Alice grunhiu alto e correu para dar um tapa atrás na cabeça do irmão. Como ele era tapado! Por um momento perguntou se era assim apaixonada e tola como Rose quando conheceu seu pior pesadelo.

— Rose já sofreu com Royce King, Emm. Lembra? — disse Alice.

— Royce King, CEO das empresas Kings? — perguntou Sara surpresa. O velho tinha uns bons 50 anos! Como uma moça tão bonita como Rose sofreria por um papa-anjo daquele?

— Não, Royce King II. Neto desse velho aí — bufou Emmett.

— O que ele fez para ela? — perguntou Sara realmente curiosa na história da nora.

— Royce era namorado de Rose, e por fim ela descobriu que ele só queria era tirar a virgindade dela em uma aposta. E depois vem Emmett com seu sorriso e desvirtua a garota! Rose é a garota para casar, Emm. Ela não merece que você não queira nada com ela. — Alice olhou mortalmente para o irmão que parecia indiferente aquela conversa.

— Você desvirtuou a garota, Emmett McCarty Brandon? — perguntou Sara em choque. Pobre garota! Sofrera uma vez, não podia sofrer de novo. — Você irá casar com ela sim, Emmett!

— O quê? — gritou o rapaz realmente em choque com as palavras da mãe. Ele não pensava que a mãe seria tão "quadrada". Ela não foi assim com Alice! — Eu não vou me casar com ela! Eu só tirei uma barreira na garota, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não vou me casar por causa disso, Alice tinha mais motivos para se casar e não se casou.

— Deixe meu passado fora disso! — gritou ela em beira das lágrimas.

— Por que maninha? Que eu saiba foi muito mais que uma barreira rompida com... — antes que Emmett pudesse terminar a frase, Alice deu um tapa em seu rosto. O barulho do tapa fez Sara pular de susto. Emmett abaixou a cabeça concordando que tinha falado de mais e Alice correu para seu quarto em beira das suas lágrimas.

Quando se deixou deitar na sua cama com a porta trancada, Alice deixou mais lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto fino de porcelana. Sem perceber, pegou a fotografia que tinha - que dormia ao seu lado na cabeceira da cama – e puxou contra o peito. Era uma foto dela, Rose e Bella por volta dos seus 10 anos de idade. Ambas sorriam com os rostos vermelhos por causa do frio que fazia a cidade no inverno. Um tempo onde não existia mentiras, traições, sexo e muito menos dinheiro envolvido. Naquela época a única preocupação de Alice era fazer Bella parar de brigar com Edward e fazer Emmett notar Rose. Ela nunca ia pensar que Rose ia se tornar uma louca que vivia correndo atrás do irmão e Bella uma traidora. E talvez, que nem ela mentisse tanto. Seria tão mais fácil um mundo sem segredos.

O seu blackberry tocou na bolsa ao seu lado esparramada no chão. Pensou que talvez fosse Jasper. O dia tinha sido tão perfeito ao lado dele. Como prometido para ela, Jasper a levou por um passeio no Brooklyn como ela nunca teve. Passou seu um minuto de silêncio em um café local junto com pessoas calorosas que não se importaram ao saber que ela era filha de quem era. Ela não sabia se estava mais apaixonada por Jasper ou pelo Jazz.

Sim, ela sabia.

Poderia até chamá-lo de Jazzy! Duas coisas favoritas que vieram do Brooklyn e já ocupavam um espaço em seu coração.

Com um sorriso no rosto cheio de lágrimas, Alice pegou o telefone e abriu a mensagem. Só aquilo bastou para seu rosto se contorcer em uma expressão assustada e cheia de medo.

**Pequena Claire. Um nome muito bonito, não? Que pena que Bella tirou isso de você, não é mesmo? Preciso te mandar outra foto deles se beijando? É, eu acho que não. Você não vai perder a chance de esfregar na cara dela. Sinta-se livre para namorar o garoto pobre se fizer isso. Prometo que não interromperei sua melodia de Jazz. – I.**

~x~

— Você gosta disso? — perguntou Edward, enquanto suas mãos massageavam o ombro magro de Bella.

Ela sorriu como não sorria a tempo e relaxou nos braços daquele homem. Tudo estava tão maravilhoso naquele momento; as massagens, o sexo, o carinho entre elas. Bella se esqueceu de Adam e sua traição por completo. Na verdade, ela estava no mundo da lua e foi à voz masculina e rouca carregada de sexo do homem atrás dela que a fez acordar.

— Uhum... — balbuciou algo incoerente que o fez rir.

Ela se pegou imaginando como a risada de Edward era gostosa e fazia-a sorrir. Um sentindo involuntário que a deixou aterrorizada. Não poderia gostar de nada que vem de Edward! Claro, tirando a parte do sexo. Ele tinha sido seu primeiro homem e até naquele estante o único, então ela não sabia como era o sexo com outros caras. Com Adam ela não tinha chegado _lá_ ainda. Mas ela não precisava comparar para saber que Edward realmente tinha vocação para a coisa.

— Você ainda sabe que eu te odeio, não é? — lembrou Bella quando Edward colocava beijos pelo seu ombro.

— Aonde você quer chegar com isso? — Edward logo foi ao ponto realmente irritado com Bella. Ele não sabia o que tinha feito para ela o odiá-lo. Inferno! Ele tinha lhe proporcionado prazer, não podia receber um sentimento mais afetuoso em troca?

— Bem... é o seguinte: eu preciso relaxar esse ano. E relaxar muito! Tem a escola, a faculdade para o ano que vem, olhar para a cara de Jacob e Maria na escola, aguentar minha irmã com a mesma e essa merda todinha de Adam. E como você é ótimo no que faz — Bella mordeu a língua logo que falou isso tirando uma gargalhada orgulhosa do homem a sua atrás. Agora que já era tarde, ela tinha que continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. — eu quero que você me ajude a tirar esse acumulo de cima de mim.

— Espera aí — Edward escondeu o sorriso de comer de merda e virou Bella para sua frente na banheira. A garota olhava para ele irritadíssima. Já bastava ela pagar esse mico, pedir sexo para Edward! — Você Isabella Swan, a perfeitinha de Manhattan, quer sexo casual? Comigo ainda por cima?

— Se você não quer, eu escolho outro. — bufou saindo da banheira e se enrolando no roupão azul.

— Não, eu quero! — Edward se apressou a dizer. Saiu da banheira correndo e pegou uma toalha qualquer enrolando em sua cintura. — Quero dizer, eu tenho que ver na minha agenda...

Bella sorriu vitoriosa e olhou para trás. Edward sorria bobo enquanto sua mão passava pelo cabelo em um gesto de nervosismo. Seus olhos foram para as gotas de água que desciam pelo peito másculo e batiam na toalha. Não resistindo mais a tentação, Bella puxou Edward pelo braço selando seus lábios.

Ela foi jogada na cama já com o roupão aberto. Edward jogou a toalha em qualquer lugar e olhou para Bella que tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Adorando aquele sorriso, Edward levou um susto quando a mão pequena e magra dela agarrou seu membro e começou a acariciar a extensão.

— Puta que pariu... — grunhiu Edward.

Bella sorriu enquanto passava a cabeça do pênis dele em seus lábios internos. Já estava toda molhada ajudando bastante o membro deslizar. Edward tocou os seios dela com a mão os acariciando como nenéns ou algo parecido. Realmente, já eram seus bebês. Médios montes brancos com a ponta rosinha. Cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos.

Não aguentando mais a tortura, Bella posicionou a cabeça do membro em sua entrada enquanto abria mais suas pernas para melhor penetração. Quando Edward deu a primeira estoca a porta foi batida levemente e Bella quase não escutou se não fosse pela voz enjoada e fina que sussurrou:

— Senhorita Bella, a senhora Renée está te chamando lá embaixo! — Heidi ficou hesitante em falar, mas tinha muita gente importante lá embaixo esperando Bella.

— Fala para ela que você não vai! — grunhiu Edward sem fazer movimento nenhum dentro de sua Bella. Era bom. Se fosse por ele morava ali.

— E-eu... — gaguejou Bella meio desnorteada do prazer.

— Aquele seu namorado está aqui! Ele quer falar com a senhorita urgente. — Heidi se apressou a dizer enquanto colava o ouvido na porta. Quem estava com Bella ali? — Acho que os pais estão com ele!

Edward grunhiu quando a palavra _namorado _saiu da boca da asiática. Ele estava tão ciumento que Adam estava no andar de baixo que por um momento queria que o bastardo entrasse por aquela porta e pegasse ele enfiando em sua Bella. Estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu o debate interno que Bella tinha embaixo dos seus braços.

A garota ficou realmente confusa com o que Heidi falou. Se Adam estava ali com seus pais, então tudo que Edward falou era mentira? Se Adam realmente estava ali, então ele não estava mentindo! Ele não seria tão ruim assim?

Talvez ele fosse um espião e seus pais eram na verdade espiões também.

Só poderia chegar a uma conclusão coerente lá embaixo. De preferência bem longe de Edward e seu pênis.

— Eu preciso... — sussurrou Bella batendo no ombro de Edward. Ele estava tão concentrado que nem se mexia dentro dela.

— Não, você não vai sair daqui! — grunhiu. Bella ia abrir a boca para argumentar quando Edward se mexeu dentro dela. Ao invés de soltar um xingamento, Bella deixou escapar um gemido.

— Heidi, estou tomando banho. Daqui a 20 minutos! — gritou Bella antes de Edward tomar seus lábios nos dela.

Dez minutos atrasada depois, Bella desceu as escadas usando uma calça preta de couro com uma blusa azul marinho por cima que cobria seu pescoço e seus braços. Nos pés como sempre um salto alto que tinha comprado há dois dias. Encontrou Adam em pé ao lado da escada enquanto batia nervosamente os dedos finos no mármore. Quando a viu descendo, sorriu abertamente estendendo sua mão que foi facilmente ignorada. Tentou não sorrir para Edward que se encontrava encostado á pilastra e prestava atenção em casa movimento de sua Isabella.

— Bella, desculpe a demora, mas eu tive que fazer um voo urgente! — Adam se explicou enquanto suas mãos massageavam delicadamente os dedos dela.

Bella quase acreditou no que Adam dizia. Ele parecia tão confiante usando seu terno cinza em frente a duas pessoas. Desviando seu olhar de Adam, Bella tombou o pescoço para ver através do seu corpo magnífico. Atrás de Adam se encontravam um casal usando roupas elegantes e caras. O homem tinha por volta dos 50 anos, usava um terno bastante elegante mesmo com a exótica gravata marrom, seus olhos eram de um castanho bem claro (quase mel), e mentinha uma carranca no rosto como se estivesse chupado um limão. Batendo no seu queixo, uma mulher olhava para Bella com a cara de nojo, os mesmos olhos que Bella tinha para seus empregados. Ela não tinha gostado disso. Quem era aquela mulher para olhá-la assim? Com certeza não era mãe dele, aquela mulher ali não passava dos 30 com seus cabelos castanhos compridos caindo em cascada pelo ombro esquerdo deixando o outro ombro nu. Seus enormes olhos azuis eram cobertos por uma camada negra da maquiagem e pareciam que sugavam sua alma. Ela usava um vestido marrom que tinha um decote acentuando os seios de silicone e o pescoço descoberto. Usava um batom rosa claro símbolo da pureza. Claro, como se ela fosse pura.

— Para onde você foi? — perguntou Bella ainda de frente para o casal misterioso a sua frente.

— Ela realmente disse "você"? — A mulher sussurrou para o homem a sua trás que revirou os olhos para ela. Bella fechou a cara realmente não ligando para a resposta de Adam, desde que ele saia por aquela porta e leve essa bruxa junto.

— Carmen, por favor, Bella é minha namorada! — Adam disse com uma voz tão forte que fez a mulher se calar. Virando para Bella, ele voltou ao seu estado normal. — Eu tive que voar para Washington DC, um convite do presidente para celebrarmos o Patriot Day com ele. Eu não sabia até hoje quando meu pai falou, por isso que tive que desmarcar com você.

Presidente? O bastardo foi se encontrar com o presidente dos Estados Unidos? Que ultraje! Bella ferveu enquanto tudo se processava em sua cabeça. Então era verdade o que Edward falara, Adam era um espião do FBI! Como ele ousa voltar depois de tudo? Como ele ousa ainda jogar na sua cara que realmente trabalhava para o FBI. Não bem com essas palavras, mas se ele se encontrou com o presidente dos Estados Unidos da América então ele só podia ser do governo secreto ou o diabo a quatro!

— Eu sabia! — Bella aponta um dedo furiosamente para Adam fazendo o casal atrás dele ofegarem surpresos. — Você é um maldito espião!

— Um... O quê? — Adam pergunta confuso.

— Espião. Sabe, igual o James Bond e... Por que eu estou explicando isso para você? É óbvio que você sabe o que é, já que você é um! Como você tem coragem de atacar meu pai por mim?

A tagarelice de Bella só teve fim quando Adam segurou seus ombros.

— Eu. Não. Sou. Porra. Nenhuma. De. Espião.

— Não minta, Adam. Eu tentei descobrir sobre você na internet e está tudo trancado pelo governo da Itália! Mas, por que a Itália está nessa também? Você é um espião com dupla nacionalidade? — Claro que a Swan escondeu o fato que Edward que fez isso tudo.

— Adam, vamos embora! — grunhiu Carmen enquanto seus olhos pararam de encarar Edward no fundo do salão só observando a cena. Adam virou para ela realmente furioso.

— Escute Isabella, mas escute bem. Eu sou não sou um maldito espião, ok? — Adam gritou furioso e algumas pessoas viraram para ver aquela pequena confusão.

— Então, por que você estava se encontrando com o presidente dos Estados Unidos? — cuspiu Bella.

— Porque meu verdadeiro nome é Adam III Bourbon de Albret, príncipe da Escócia.

Nada era comparada a cara de espanto que Bella tinha em seu rosto. Os lábios abertos em um perfeito O e os olhos parecendo duas bolinhas de gude. O que Adam tinha acabado de falar mesmo? Príncipe?

Edward estava tão surpreso quando Bella, mas ele foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque. Não porque tinha ficado menos surpreso, mas sim foi seu celular que tremeu em seu bolso. O choque foi tão grande que pegou o celular como robô sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção enquanto lia a mensagem de I.

**Um príncipe, era tudo que faltava para completar a vida de Bella. Agora ela pode realizar seu sonho e não ser apenas rainha da UES, mas sim também da Escócia! Como deve ser mandar em um país? Pode apostar que é muito mais divertido do que ter sexo com você. – I**

* * *

**Gente, desculpe a demora! Isso só tem um motivo: vida! Tenho tanta coisa para fazer que fica difívil vim aqui postar, e quanto mais escrever. O tempinho que estou tendo eu to escrevendo uma pequena song e lendo. Eu não ia escrever outra fanfic até terminar essa, mas a outra não saia da cabeça e enfim quando passou pro papel (ou Word) que eu consegui escrever aqui.**

**Edward gostosinho e ciumento nesse capítulo, uiii...**

**Muita gente não gosta da Maria/Lily, ótimo pq tudo que tem de ruim eu estou jogando nelas UASHUASHAS**

**O que acharam dessa bomba no final de Adam? Vocês realmente acharam que ele era um espião ou outra coisa? Comente!**

**Quem mandar review eu dou um spoiler, quem não quiser é só falar! E quem não tiver conta mande o email assim: SEU(underline)EMAIL(arroba)EXEMPLO(ponto)com**

**E a resposta de um anônimo: Não posso te mandar um spoiler sem o seu email flor! Deixa ele na review assim como o exemplo de cima ^**

**Não sei quando vai sair o próximo capítulo, e fico chateada quando vocês ficam cobrando. Poxa gente, eu estou morta quando chego em casa. Estou fazendo cursinho para vestibular e concursos e por causa de vocês que eu não desisto :(**

**Também estou chateada que ninguém está comentando. MENOS DA METADE ESTÁ MANDANDO REVIEW! HEY, VOCÊ QUE NÃO COMENTA, DEIXE UMA REVIEW (ATÉ EM ANÔNIMO) FALANDO SOBRE O CAPÍTULO. EU JURO QUE EU NÃO VOU XINGÁ-LOS NEM NADA! PERGUNTEM COISAS QUE EU RESPONDO! MAS NÃO LEIAM E PASSEM O OLHO NA TABELINHA AQUI EMBAIXO COMO SE NÃO VISSEM :(**

**E desculpe quem ta sempre comentando e mandando reviews fofas e está lendo isso. Eu amo CADA review *-***

**Até o próximo capítulo ;***


	14. Ninguém é perfeito, somente a mentira é

**Ninguém é perfeito. Somente a mentira é.**

_Quem é o dono do meu coração?  
É amor ou é arte?  
Porque o jeito que você mexe seu corpo está me deixando confusa  
E eu não sei dizer se são as batidas ou as faíscas  
Quem é o dono do meu coração?  
É amor ou é arte?  
Sabe, eu quero acreditar que somos uma obra prima  
Mas às vezes é difícil de dizer às escuras  
Quem é o dono do meu coração_

_**Who owns my heart – Miley Cyrus**_

O barulho do salto estava irritando Bella tanto quanto o rosto azedo e mortal que recebia da madrasta de Adam. Se aquela mulher não fosse à rainha da Escócia, Bella já a tinha mandado para o inferno! O lugar de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído, por começo de conversa.

— Não temos que explicar nada para essa garota, vamos embora! — disse Carmen visivelmente perturbada por estar ali.

— Essa garota tem nome, sabia querida? — cuspiu Bella e cruzou os braços em frente aos seios. Carmen abriu a boca surpresa e apontou o dedo indicador com a unha vermelha em sua direção.

— Olha com quem você está falando! Eu sou a rainha da Escócia, garota. — disse Carmen enquanto mexia os quadris fartos.

— Não fale assim com Bella! — Adam cruzou a biblioteca a passos firmes até onde Bella estava sentada na poltrona.

— Oh, me desculpe! — disse Carmen tão falsamente quanto seus seios.

— Carmen, cale a boca e trate à senhorita Swan bem! Afinal, ela conseguiu colocar Adam nos trilhos e só Deus sabe o quanto eu tentei fazer isso! — Eleazar sorriu para Bella que retribuiu o sorriso.

Quando Eleazar estava conversando com Carmen, Bella aproveitou e virou para Adam que mexia em seu cabelo distraidamente.

— O que ele disse, é verdade? — perguntou Bella. — Eu te coloquei nos... trilhos?

— Eu só parei de sair muito à noite, foi só isso. — resmungou Adam. — Meu pai dramatiza demais. Você sabe, coisa de rei. — riu e Bella não resistiu e riu também.

_Oh céus! Meu sogro é um rei! E o príncipe está sentado ao meu lado, e ele gosta de mim! _

— Então Bella, você me perdoa? — perguntou visivelmente nervoso.

— Perdoar pelo o quê? — confusa era pouco para Bella. A garota estava literalmente "viajando". Jesus Cristo! Quando ela pensou que namoraria um príncipe? Era tão irreal para ela. Por um momento, beliscou vagamente o braço sem que ninguém visse. Poderia estar em um sonho?

— Bella, eu menti para você. Eu não contei quem eu era, eu não contei para onde estava indo. Você tinha todo o direito de procurar sobre mim na internet, eu entendo.

— Não tem que se desculpar. — _Oh, meu Deus! Um príncipe!_

Enfeitiçada era pouco. Bella se encontrava em um mundo "sonhando acordado" da qual a palavra príncipe colocou ela. Adam falava coisas carinhosas e se desculpava, mas Bella não ouvia nada.

_Meu Santo Cristo, todas vão ficar com inveja de mim! Estou namorando um príncipe!_

— Então Bella, o que você tem a me dizer?

Bella piscou confusa voltando à realidade. Corou por se sentir tão estúpida por estar viajando.

— Desculpe, o que você disse? — perguntou.

— Você ainda quer ser minha namorada?

A garota ficou surpresa. Por que ele ainda pergunta? É óbvio que sim! Uh, um príncipe. Sonhou acordada de novo com carruagens de ouro; pessoas se curvando diante ela; coroas feitas com diamante... Eram tantas possibilidades que Bella se deixou acordar e virar para Adam que esperava sua resposta.

— Claro que sim, Adam. Tudo isso foi apenas um mal entendido! — ela sorriu e abraçou o namorado. Seu namorado. Seu príncipe!

— Agora você só precisa arrumar suas malas que partiremos em uma hora. — disse Adam levantando e acenando para o pai. Eleazar acenou de volta e partiu com Carmen que tinha uma careta no rosto para Bella.

— O quê? Arrumar mala para quê?

— Você não aceitou ser minha namorada? — Adam disse, mas saiu mais como uma pergunta. Ela estava voltando atrás?

— Hum, sim.

— Então, vamos para Escócia! — Adam riu e saiu da biblioteca. Bella arregalou os olhos e correu atrás dele com seus enormes saltos.

_Malditos! _Xingou Bella enquanto tropeçou e quase caiu de cara no chão.

— Adam, você entendeu errado. Eu estou namorando você, não casada! — Bella grita em pânico. Ela não poderia abandonar Manhattan agora, ela não poderia abandonar Edward!

— Bella, você tem que entender que eu não moro aqui. Só estou nos Estados Unidos por causa de Eleazar que resolveu algumas coisas com o presidente. A minha casa é na Escócia. — explicou Adam.

— Mas eu não vou para Escócia!

— Mas você quer ser minha namorada!

— Você não pode ficar aqui? — pediu Bella.

— Desculpe, mas não. Eleazar quer se aposentar, e como príncipe eu não posso deixar o meu povo.

— Como vamos namorar? À distância? — perguntou.

— Eu nunca namorei a distância. — Adam pensou. Talvez não fosse uma ideia tão ruim. — Sim Bella, é uma boa. Eu posso vim para cá pelo menos uma vez por mês.

— Você faria isso? — os olhos castanhos chegaram a brilhar. Ela não ia perder seu príncipe!

— Bella, entenda que por você eu faria qualquer coisa. — Adam passa os dedos pela pele de sua bochecha. Não queimou como arde com Edward e decepção toma seu corpo. Empurra rapidamente esse pensamento. _Adam é um príncipe, Edward não!_

E com um beijo, Adam se despede entrando no elevador e partindo. Bella espera alguns minutos e olha para vê se não tem ninguém em volta. Felizmente, os convidados tinham ido embora logo após Adam chegar.

_Oh, Edward! Ele se foi e nem se despediu!_

Seus olhos castanhos varrem a procura de sua família e consta que não tinha visto seu pai na festa. Ele tinha dito que comparecia, fazia algum tempo que ele estava viajando.

Aproveitou que estava sozinha e gritou bem alto, um grito fino e carregado de excitação. Começou a dar pulinho em frente ao elevador como Alice e se pegou rindo e chorando de saudades da amiga. Precisava conversar com ela, seriamente. Não era qualquer coisa que fazia Alice agir daquele jeito, muito menos um garoto que tinha acabado de conhecer.

— Fico feliz que ainda sou bem-vindo nessa casa. — Bella se virou e encarou Charlie em frente ao elevador. Vestia um terno preto e seu bigode contraia toda hora. Bella riu e correu passando os braços em volta do corpo do pai.

— Meu Deus, chefe Swan, você engordou! — o ajudou a tirar o terno enquanto Charlie soltava uma baixa gargalhada.

— Pensei que ia chegar e ser recebido com um cabo de vassoura por causa da minha demora. — Seu bigode se contraiu de novo fazendo Bella morrer de saudades do seu velho. Quando só estavam os dois juntos, Bella se esquecia de tudo. Por um momento não existia dinheiro, Manhattan e nem nada. Era apenas um pai e uma filha que adoravam implicar um com outro. — Espero que não tenha perdido nada esse ano. Renée esta em casa?

— Uh, acho que não papai. — Bella se sentiu mal. Ela não gostava do modo que sua mãe tratava seu pai, aquele que deu tudo para ela. — Infelizmente o senhor perdeu sim. Lembra que eu te contei sobre Adam?

— Lembro. — disse Charlie com desgosto.

— Ele veio aqui com seus pais, — Bella não deixou de mostrar a careta ao lembrar-se de Carmen fazendo Charlie erguer uma sobrancelha. — e me contou que ele é príncipe da Escócia.

— Espere, o quê?

— Príncipe, Charlie. Príncipe da Escócia! — Bella bateu palmas de empolgação e fez o bigode se contrair de novo.

— Príncipe? Duh, existe isso ainda? — Charlie pegou um pouco de cerveja na cozinha e caminhou para sua sala. Bella andava atrás dele mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

_Que porra de bigode!_

— Sim papai, em alguns países sim. Mas não é como antigamente, eles não mandam. — bufou Bella.

— Oh, que pena. — riu Charlie de alguma piada. Bella não entendeu, mas se pegou imaginando se eles fossem tão antiquados como seus antepassados. Já pensou, Carmen gritando com seu dedo magrelo estendido: 'Cortem suas cabeças!'

— Eu vou para o meu quarto. — disse Bella e se estendeu sobre o sofá beijando a testa de Charlie. — Boa noite, pai.

— Uhu, boa noite Bells. — Charlie resmunga e volta sua atenção para a TV. Passava algum jogo de futebol idiota e Bella riu enquanto corria para seu quarto.

Abriu a porta e quase caiu para trás. Edward estava sentado em seu divã mexendo no seu álbum de fotos. Um álbum antigo que ela guardou por muitos anos por sentir carinho por ele.

— O que você está fazendo? — Bella grunhiu e trancou a porta atrás de si.

— Apenas olhando algumas fotos nesse álbum. — Edward dá de ombros e passa mais uma página com seus maravilhosos dedos. — Eu precisava de uma distração para não acabar com aquele príncipe do caralho.

— Não fale assim de Adam! Ele é uma boa pessoa. — Bella sente a obrigação de defender seu namorado. Seu namorado príncipe!

— Uma boa pessoa! — Edward gargalhava e levanta andado em direção a Bella como uma presa. — Parece que você está falando do bombeiro que salvou seu gato.

— Você não sabe de como eu falo, seu imbecíl! — gralha Bella ficando incrivelmente vermelha.

— Diga sobre mim, Bella. — Edward chega perto e ela sente seu cheiro másculo invadindo suas narinas.

— Falar o quê? — ela riu. — Que você é arrogante, babaca, insensível, bruto...

— Eu poderia ouvir você me xingamento por toda a noite, só para ver sua boca se mexendo, seus olhos piscando e seu rosto vermelho. Mas eu quero essa boca fazendo outra coisa além de me xingar. — Edward ronrona puxando a cintura de Bella e soltando beijos pelo seu pescoço.

_Adam que me perdoe._

Com um tapa no traseiro, Bella grita fazendo uma careta tentando não sorrir por causa disso. Mas é tarde e Edward vê a diversão nos olhos castanhos da garota e bate novamente em seu traseiro.

— Você quer transar comigo ou me castigar, senhor Cullen? — pergunta Bella achando graça naquilo.

— Senhorita Swan, eu vou fazer as duas coisas. — Ele sorri torto, aquele sorriso que Bella chama de 'molha calcinhas' e a faz corar. Oh, Bella corando!

~x~

Uma coisa que deixava Lily bastante irritada era a música irritante que tinha no elevador do prédio onde morava, mas se esqueceu por completo quando sua cabeça ia para Maria e Jacob. Ela gostava muito da amiga, mais do imaginava, e o sexo com ela era maravilhoso. O problema era Jacob entrar e acabar com aquilo tudo. Medo invadiu o corpo da loira. E se Maria gostasse tanto de Jacob ao ponto de não querer mais nada com ela? Lily poderia procurar outra "amiga" para satisfazer seus sonhos mais sórdidos? Chegou à conclusão que não. Ela não sentia atração por outras garotas, talvez não fosse totalmente lésbica. Com Maria era diferente, era natural.

Expulsou esses pensamentos quando as portas do elevador abriram. Ajeitou o seu all start e arrumou sua trança. A casa estava silenciosa e Lily agradeceu que a festa da sua mamãe tinha acabado cedo naquele dia. Ia subir as escadas para seu quarto quando ouviu risadas em direção à sala. Deixou sua mochila nos degraus de mármore e caminhou onde as risadas estavam ficando mais claras.

Ficou surpresa ao encontrar seu pai Charlie. Era uma raridade ver o chefe Swan mais que dois dias por mês. Não deixou de notar a garota sentada ao seu lado apontando para a TV e rindo junto a ele. Quem era ela? Tinha por volta dos 17, até menos. Suas bochechas eram redondas e vermelhas por causa das gargalhadas. O cabelo era longo e castanho e se movia como uma cachoeira por causa do seu corpo que convulsionava com as gargalhadas. Seu rosto era familiar. Muito.

— Charlie? — chamou Lily ainda olhando para a morena.

As gargalhadas cessaram e os dois olharam para Lily. Charlie parecia surpreso e corou quando viu o olhar que Lily direcionava entre a morena e ele.

— Oh, meu Deus! Lílian! — gritou a morena levantando do sofá e correndo até Lily. A loira deu um pulo de susto quando os braços dela rodearam o corpo magro da garota. — Você está tão bonita! Quanto tempo...

— Obrigada, senhorita... — Lily gaguejou não reconhecendo. Seria alguma amante de Charlie? Ele não ia ousar ter uma, muito menos levar para sua casa. Secretária? Muito nova.

A morena riu e bateu de leve em seu ombro. Lily não deixou de reparar a saia minúscula que ela se encontrava e o top de lantejoulas. Parecia uma vadia. Uma vadia rica.

— Oh, é claro que você não se lembra de mim. — a garota riu amargamente tentando esconder o desconforto. — Morei aqui em Manhattan a um tempão atrás. Estudei na mesma escola que Bella, mas tive que ir embora.

— Brittany ou Rachel? — Lily finalmente lembrou-se das gêmeas. Ela era nova, tinha seus sete anos na época, mas não se podia se esquecer das gêmeas da UES.

— Me confundindo com a minha irmã morta? — Britt fingiu estar ofendida e Lily não deixou de rir disso. Com certeza era Brittany. A maneira como mexia as mãos, os cabelos bagunçados e o olhar penetrante.

— Desculpe Britt, devia estar morta somente por confundi-la com a ameba da Rachel. — disse Lily recebendo um olhar severo de Charlie, mas a garota fingiu que nem tinha visto.

Britt bateu de leve no ombro de Charlie que corou pelo gesto da garota. Ela sorriu para Lily maliciosamente enquanto mexia no seu celular.

— Já que Bella não está, vou levar a outra irmã Swan para a festa hoje. — riu Britt puxando Lily pelo braço em direção as escadas. A garota ficou surpresa de como Britt era abusada e não sabia o porquê, tinha gostado disso.

O quarto de Lily não era chique e ostentava riqueza como o quarto de sua irmã Bella. Era simples e podia ser passado por um quarto qualquer de classe média alta. Era revestida de pôsteres de diversas bandas e continha uma cor escura de vinho que quando o sol batia parecia que o sangue escorria pelas paredes. Britt gostou disso.

— Eu não curto muito festas — disse Lily dando de ombros.

— Quem diabos é você e o que fez com Lílian? — riu Britt. Lily estremeceu e riu tentando não mostrar o desconforto. Quando ela era a mais nova, por incrível que pareça, conseguia ter Bella em sua mão. Quem diria que até alguns anos atrás quem mandava era a outra irmã Swan?

— Não sei, eu só não gosto mais. Acho que aquela Lílian de 6 anos era bem mais... solta do que a Lílian de 15.

— Você está dizendo que aquela besta que mandava em todo mundo simplesmente se... foi? — Britt olhou para ela incrédula.

— Sim, uma besta. — murmurou Lily achando graça.

— Ainda bem que eu cheguei ao momento certo! Meu nome é Brittany, mas todos me conhecem como a garota que sabe colocar para fora qualquer monstro de toda pessoa.

— Hum, sério que eles te chamam assim? — Lily perguntou surpresa. Não era um apelido bastante agradável.

— Não bobinha, estou brincando — gargalhou Britt. Olhou sério para Lily e deu de ombros. — Bem, não todo mundo. O psiquiatra que visitava Rachel duas vezes por semana fala isso de mim. Ele dizia que eu consigo trazer o pior da minha irmã. Vai entender!

— O que houve com Rachel? — perguntou Lily.

— Ela sofreu alguns distúrbios... Ficou mais louca do que já era. — riu Britt e Lily não deixou de acompanhar. Sim, certamente, Rachel era bastante diferente.

— Contando que ela fique longe de mim! — gargalhou Lily e Britt se jogou no chão de tanto que se contorcia.

— Idem! — gritou a menina quase sem fôlego debaixo da cama. Levantou-se e arrumou os cabelos virando-se para Lily. — Agora se apronte bem sexy que eu vou é tirar essa besta de você, nem que para isso eu tenha que transar com seu namorado.

— Como você sabe que eu tenho namorado?

Britt revirou os olhos e balançou seu iphone no rosto de Lily.

— Internet queridinha!

Lily assentiu enquanto ficava vermelha de vergonha. Que burra! É claro que Britt só encontrou a gente através da internet.

Uma hora depois Lily saiu do prédio em direção à limusine vestida literalmente a Britt. Usava uma saia de couro toda rodada que mal tampava direito sua bunda magra; um top bastante apertado que fazia seus seios ficarem enormes e que tinha uma caveira atrás que Lily amou; nos pés usava botas negras com o cano tão alto que batiam no meio das coxas dificilmente deixando a mostra à perna. Por sorte não eram com o salto muito alto e Lily agradeceu enquanto entrava no carro. Batom vermelho de puta e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, Lily não parecia como uma garota que morava na Upper East Side. Ela parecia como uma garota de Miami ou lugares quentes que sofrem influência de moda de roupas pequenas e apertadas.

Olhou para Britt ao seu lado. A garota estava igual a ela tirando os cabelos presos. Gostou de se ver assim. Gostou quando entrava na limusine recebeu várias buzinas de carros que passavam. Até gostou de receber um olhar super quente do modelo de 27 anos que morava no andar de baixo. Quem diria que ele que ia olhar ao invés dela!

— A besta está fora? — perguntou Britt.

Lily deu de ombros enquanto mexia nervosamente na saia de couro.

— Acordada, mas presa na jaula.

— Nada como uma trepada e um bom Sex On the Beach para ela quebrar a jaula com os dentes! — gargalhou Britt.

Quando chegaram à festa, Lily não deixou de reparar que todos os homens ali presentes viraram o rosto para elas. Corou enquanto se escondia atrás de Britt que sorria e mexia nos cabelos dando um ar sexy.

— Quantos gatos. — disse a garota.

Um grupo de jovens que ria e conversava acenaram para Britt. A garota abriu um sorriso e acenou de volta com tanto entusiasmo que Lily pensou que seu braço ia se deslocar. As pessoas do grupo levantaram suas bebidas e gritaram: amazona.

— Você os conhece? — perguntou Lily enquanto Britt gritava um 'yeeah' para o grupo.

— Não. — riu a garota caminhando em direção ao bar improvisado que os jovens fizeram para a festa.

Lily achou isso tão legal! Britt não conhecia aquele grupo e todos a conheciam. Não era como anda ao lado de Bella e ver todos sorrirem para elas. Ali não era por causa do dinheiro e nem status. Dava para ver que todos conheciam Britt por que ela era... especial.

— Por que Amazona? — perguntou Lily pegando o copo vermelho de bebida que Britt a entregou.

— Não faço a mínima ideia! — a garota deu de ombros e pegou uma garrafa de vodca da mão de um garoto que passava. Não ligou para os protestos do garoto e derramou mais bebida no copo de Lily.

Lily sorriu e deu uma golada na bebida. Achou muito forte e se segurou no balcão. Oh meu Deus! Isso era puro? Nenhum suco? Energético talvez... Britt olhou para ela com a sobrancelha arqueada e Lily se sentiu estúpida. Ela estava ao lado de uma garota legal, talvez a garota mais legal que ela já conheceu na vida! E agora estava fazendo cena somente com um gole de vodca? Por favor, chamem a creche que o bebê está querendo a mamãe.

— Você pode colocar mais? — perguntou Lily cautelosamente. Britt que tinha um rosto desconfiado, sorriu se iluminando enquanto jogava mais bebida no copo da loira. — Hum, acho que vou ao banheiro.

Britt assentiu enquanto bebia do copo e da garrafa ao mesmo tempo. O caminho era bem difícil para chegar ao lugar que Lily deduziu ser o banheiro. Recebeu algumas cantadas no meio do caminho e até sentiu algumas mãos "bobas" se aventurando em suas coxas. Quando finalmente estava perto da porta trombou com uma parede. Ou ela pensou que era uma.

— Caraca, desculpa viu? — a voz era bastante conhecida e por isso Lily levantou o olhar rapidamente. Ele estava mais velho, mas não muito diferente. Claro, agora ele tinha uma barba por fazer o que o estava deixando bastante sexy. Seus olhos azuis piscaram em reconhecimento quando pousaram em Lily.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu que não vi você. — sorriu Lily envergonhada. Podia ser James Chon? Não fazia muito tempo, uns três anos talvez? James era namorado de Alice, isso ela lembrava. Era muito pequena na época e por isso não soube o porquê do término e nem para onde James tinha ido.

— Lílian, certo? — James sorriu em reconhecimento. Seus dentes brancos brilharam em contraste com seus olhos azuis. Lily gaguejou enquanto seus olhos analisavam o rosto do loiro. Quente, quente, quente!

— Lily! — disse a garota rapidamente se arrependendo em seguida. Corou e se encolheu. Oh Deus! Parecia uma garota de 15 anos virgenzinha! — Lily, prefiro Lily.

— Sim, a maçã não ir cair longe do pé! — riu James e acrescentou com o olhar confuso da garota. — Sua irmã, Bella, ela prefere apelido ao invés do nome.

— Hum... — balbuciou Lily envergonhada. — Então, eu estou indo ao banheiro. Foi um prazer reencontrar você, James.

— O prazer foi meu. — O loiro sorriu e deixou um beijo na bochecha da garota que corou vários tons de vermelho. Flagrada! A pequena Swan corando em uma noite o que ela corava em um ano!

Lily correu para o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Oh Jesus! Nenhum homem a tinha deixado tão excitada assim com um olhar antes. Bem, somente...

Expulsos os pensamentos enquanto lavava o rosto. Ela tinha um namorado, o que estava fazendo ali? Não falava com Seth desde ontem e ignorava todas as ligações do namorado. Tinha que terminar com Seth, não podia o iludir. Não gostava dele, não sentia mais atração por ele. Saiu do banheiro rapidamente e caminhou até onde tinha deixado Britt e não a encontrou. Achou seu copo em cima do balcão e o pegou achando o gosto da bebida um pouco diferente.

— Lily, estou aqui! — gritou Britt não muito longe dali conversando com um garoto. Ela apontou para ele e fez uma careta falando alto, não se importando que ninguém ouvia. — Estou conversando com esse menino aqui, mas eu esqueci seu nome. Ele é chato e não para falar sobre seu cachorro que morreu!

Lily ficou chocada com a cara de pau de Britt. Ela estava falando mal do menino na frente dele! Mas ela não pareceu se importar e nem o garoto. Na verdade, ninguém pareceu se importar e Lily não ficou tão envergonhada. Ficou vendo Britt vindo em sua direção com uma garrafa na mão e uma sacola na outra cheia de balas. Ela cumprimentava as pessoas que gritavam "amazona" com ela e Lily tentou lembrar-se de descobrir o porquê mais tarde, agora não. Ela estava ocupada demais olhando para a sacola de balas que Britt balançava em seu rosto. A garota ria, mas não era porque estava bêbada. Poderia ela ser a irmã louca? Lily riu só pensando nisso.

— Olhe só, diversããããão! — Britt alongou a palavra enquanto brincava com a língua. Lily riu e virou o copo para beber, foi quando viu que estava já vazio. Merda. — Algumas balinhas de ecstasy para ficar melhor!

— Ecstasy? — choque cruzou o rosto de Lily.

— Pílula do amor, XTC, MDM... Foda-se, o efeito é o mesmo! — riu Britt abrindo a sacola que tinha um lacre e pegou um monte na mão entregando dois para Lily.

— Britt, eu nunca experimentei uma droga! — disse Lily horrorizada olhando para os dois comprimidos na sua frente. — Eu não quero ficar com dependência disso!

— Relaxa Lílian, são somente dois comprimidos. Aliás, esses vícios com droga são tudo bobagens! Eu vou te contar uma coisa: eu uso drogas somente em festas. Não estou viciada e alguns festas eu nem procuro isso! Você não vai ficar louca por droga como mostram na TV. Isso é só para pessoas pobres que usam drogas ruins.

Britt poderia ser advogada. Sim, o inferno que sim! Não dizem que é a profissão do diabo? Com algumas simples palavras Britt convenceu Lily de experimentar as balas. São só balas! Se Britt a mandasse pular do Empire States com certeza ela pularia.

Colocou as duas balas na boca no fundo da garganta só para não sentir o gosto na língua. Puxou a garrafa da mão de Britt e tomou um enorme gole para enviar as balas logo para o estômago. Entregou a garrafa para Britt e olhou ansiosamente para a garota que sorria para Lily.

— E agora? — perguntou Lily balançando suas mãos de nervosismo.

— Espere, quando você menos suspeitar o efeito vai vim assim! — riu Britt enquanto deu um susto em Lily a empurrando no meio da galera. Lily gritou tentando de equilibrar enquanto seu corpo era jogado para todos os lados por causa da música.

Finalmente, braços a colocaram erguida. Lily já ia agradecer a Britt quando viu que era James atrás dela. Corou ainda mais e não deixou de perceber as mãos viris dele ainda na sua cintura.

— Tão desastrada quando Bella. — sorriu James deixando Lily voar por segundos. A garota não gostou que James só falava na irmã mas não o culpava. Ele não sabia que Lily tinha uma desavença com a outra Swan.

— Obrigada. — corou Lily agradecendo por James ter a segurado. Esperou que ele tirasse as mãos de cima dela, mas ele não o fez a deixando mais constrangida. Levantou o olhar para dizer para James que já podia soltá-la quando encontrou os olhos de James negros vidrados em seu corpo.

Isso podia estar acontecendo? James Cho, ex-namorado da perfeita Alice poderia estar a olhando com desejo?

— Oh, Lily, você era uma delícia um tempo atrás, mas agora... — grunhiu James enquanto inclinava sua cabeça para baixo em direção a Lily. A garota ia abrir a boca, mas se calou quando viu um feixe de luz verde passar por cima da cabeça de James. Franziu a testa quando mais feixes apareceram e começou a nevar.

Nevar!

Ofegou surpresa quando entendeu. A pílula estava fazendo efeito! Não conseguiu segurar o riso e quando já viu seu corpo todo tremia pelas gargalhadas. Sentiu dentes pressionarem seu pescoço a dando prazer. Um vampiro? Riu de novo.

— Posso saber a graça? — perguntou James divertido enquanto espalhava beijos e carícias pelo pescoço nu de Lily.

— Pílulas do amor. — cantarolou a garota.

— Eu prefiro o amor em si do que as pílulas. — James sorriu maliciosamente e Lily soube que o amor que ele falava não era de sentimento.

Lily não sabia muito que fazia e não se lembrava direito nem como chegar em casa, ela só sabia que meia hora depois se encontrava sentada na pia do banheiro com as pernas abertas esperando James arrancar sua calça. Ela não sabia onde se encontrava a calcinha, estava tão excitava que não se importou da imagem ridícula de flores e árvores que a droga estava fazendo naquele banheiro.

Quando finalmente James conseguiu tirar suas calças completamente bêbado, Lily o ajudou a colocar a camisinha. Ela o puxa e gruda suas pernas em volta da cintura enquanto seu peito se enche. Ela vai fazer sexo com James, uns dos caras mais quentes que ela conheceu na vida! O mesmo cara que já foi namorado de Alice e que agora a desejava.

James a penetrou devagar, muito devagar, até o fundo. No começo ele realmente cogitou a hipótese que ela fosse virgem e se alegrou ao descobrir que não. Seu membro se estende a invadindo por dentro implacavelmente. Lily geme alto no enorme banheiro. Por sorte era um de cada vez não deixando ninguém ali dentro para ver aquilo. James volta a penetrá-la fazendo círculos suaves em seu traseiro gelado por causa da pia fria do banheiro. Ele se move rapidamente e furiosamente dentro dela, sua respiração é árdua no ouvido de Lily que responde deixando seu corpo se deleitar com o prazer, se derretendo em volta dele.

_Não devo gozar. Não ainda. Alice não deve ter gozado tão rapidamente com ele. Eu não gozo rapidamente transando com Seth!_

Lily repetia isso, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil seguir sua consciência. Por fim, quando James deu sua última estocada, afundando dentro do seu corpo e explodindo em êxtase, Lily se pode deixar gozar em volta dele.

— Agora eu posso te foder por trás? — perguntou James empurrando a blusa de Lily junto com o sutiã mostrando o seio da garota.

Oh merda! Olhe, onde ela se meteu!

* * *

**Desculpe a demora povo! Não me matem :D mas está ficando um pouco difícil escrever e estudar ao mesmo tempo. E como todo mundo quer capítulos grandes, eu fico escrevendo mais! Espero que entendam :)**

**E aí gente? O que acharam da Bella iludida com o príncipe? **

**Então, essa Britt é bastante louca! Péssimo exemplo para Lily? Ou ela nem precisa mais de mau exemplo?**

**Esse ex-namorado da Alice, olha o que Lily foi se meter!**

**Quem quiser spoiler é só falar. O spoiler desse capítulo eu mandei em cima da hora por causa que eu simplesmente esqueci de enviar ontem, lembrei só hoje :x**

**Xoxo, e deixem review para eu saber o que vocês estão achando :D B.**


	15. Você é tóxico

**Você é tóxico**

_Um cara como você, devia ter um aviso  
É perigoso, estou caindo_

_(...)_

_Com o sabor dos seus lábios, estou viajando_  
_Você é tóxico, estou derretendo_  
_Com o gosto do veneno, estou no paraíso_  
_Estou viciada em você_  
_Você não sabe que você é tóxico?_  
_E eu amo o que você faz_  
_Você não sabe que você é tóxico?_

_Está ficando tarde para me livrar de você_  
_Eu tomei um gole, do copo do demônio_  
_Devagar, vai tomando conta de mim_

_**Toxic – Britney Spears**_

— Isso é bom! — gemeu Bella enquanto rebolava no colo de Edward. Ele assentiu enquanto suas mãos adentravam as coxas brancas da garota. Começou a massagear com movimentos circulares a fazendo querer mais.

— Como você é quente Bella... — Edward adentrou os dedos no couro cabeludo da garota e puxou fazendo a tiara dela cair.

— Diga, por favor, de novo — pediu a garota enquanto suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares. Pescoço, cabelo, peito, braços... Parecia que não era o suficiente!

— Como você é quente? Bella, você não precisa daquele babaca para saber que você é a mulher mais sexy, gostosa, bonita, inteligente e charmosa de toda Manhattan.

— Adam é um príncipe. — Bella se separou de Edward e deu um beijo casto nos seus lábios. — Nenhum homem de Manhattan é um príncipe, _baby_.

Ela não precisou dizer exatamente as palavras, mas Edward sabia que ela também falava dele. Ele não era um príncipe, e _nunca_ seria. Talvez pudesse ter o dinheiro igual de Adam, mas nunca teria o nome real. Não que ele ligasse para isso, mas Bella ligava.

— Uhu, Edward? — O chamou. — Você poderia devolver minha calcinha?

Edward sorriu torto, aquele sorriso de_ 'molhar calcinhas'_ e se Bella estivesse com uma estaria molhada. Ele negou pegando o pano que estava ao seu lado e levou ao nariz cheirando. Bella corou. Rudemente, Edward colocou o pano da calcinha dentro do bolso e olhou divertido para Bella. Ela não gostou disso e se arrumou rapidamente para sair da limusine. Por sorte o motorista de Edward tinha estacionado uma quadra longe da escola e Bella poderia chegar sem ser vista.

Sabendo que estava sendo vigiada por Edward pelos vidros negros do carro, Bella andou rebolando mais que o costume pela calçada. Estaria mentindo se falasse que não era um incomodo andar sem _nada _por baixo, mas só o pensamento de Edward a olhando fez a coragem imigrar para o seu corpo. Alguns momentos ela passava a mão graciosamente pela saia azul e podia sentir o traseiro sem a calcinha, isso só a fazia corar mais ainda.

Quando chegou à escola, encontrou Jéssica pulando para cima e para baixo com uma revista em suas mãos. Bella a ignorou enquanto entrava na escola e sentia todos os olhares queimarem nela. Oh, meu Deus! Por acaso em sua testa estava escrito PUTA? Todos eles descobriram o seu caso com Edward? Pior: dava para ver que ela estava sem calcinha?

— Jess, por que todos estão me olhando?

— Deve ser por causa disso! — Jéssica entregou para ela a revista em suas mãos. Bella arregalou os olhos quando viu uma foto de Adam acariciando sua bochecha dentro do seu apartamento.

Como isso era possível? Eles estavam dentro de um apartamento no último andar! Isso não era invasão de privacidade?

Na capa, se escrevia em letras garrafais de vermelho dando bastante atenção: _"PRÍNCIPE DA ESCÓCIA COM O CORAÇÃO EM MANHATTAN! TUDO SOBRE A NOVA NAMORADA DE ADAM III."_ Abriu a revista rapidamente procurando a maldita página que falava sobre sua vida. Oh, meu Deus! Sua vida! Como eles... Eles sabiam de Edward? Malditos!

Uma foto de Bella com a família em um jantar beneficente estampava a página. Com letras miúdas para caber mais, encontrava-se tudo sobre a sua vida. Eles tinham até escrito sobre Alice e Rose!

— Oh, meu Deus Jess! Eu sou a nova _Kate Middleton_. — Bella grita totalmente excitada.

— Pelo jeito você conseguiu o que sempre quis. — Bella vira para a voz conhecida e encontra a pessoa que estampava uma matéria ao seu lado na revista. Alice ainda estava radiante como sempre, mas ela não deixou de notar a tristeza que inundava os olhos azuis da ex-amiga.

— Jéssica, você poderia me dar um momento a sós com Alice? — Bella se vira para Jéssica que olhava ameaçadoramente para Alice.

— Como essa escola está mal frequentada. Meu pai precisa fazer algumas ligações pelo o que eu estou vendo. — envenenou Jéssica antes de sair.

— Sim, faça isso se quiser ser expulsa! — Alice não pode deixar de retrucar fazendo Jéssica se queimar de ódio. Virou-se para Bella. — Eu só queria pedir desculpas, eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas horrível para você.

— Sim, Alice, você me deve desculpas, mas você está certa em um ponto. Eu não devia maltratar aquele projeto de subúrbio ainda mais ele sendo seu namorado. Como dizem, gosto não se discute. Algumas pegam o príncipe, outras pegam o bobo da corte.

— Eu estou feliz com Jasper, Bella. Por favor, se você quer voltar a ser minha amiga entenda isso.

— Vou ver se posso abrir espaço no meu grupo. Sabe, está muito cheio agora que eu faço parte da realeza. — Bella balançou a revista na mão. — Agora me conte _Brooklyn_, meu sexto sentido está me dizendo que não é somente por causa do Jespir que você agiu daquela forma.

— O nome dele é Jasper, _garota da realeza_. Não faça essa cara para mim que eu te conheço muito bem e sei que você consegue guardar nomes com facilidade. E seu sexto sentindo está um pouco certo, não foi somente por causa de Jasper. Junte isso com um pouco de bebida alcoólic você terá uma Alice bastante desinibida. — Alice gemeu quando se lembrou da dor de cabeça na manhã seguinte.

— O que diabos I fez dessa vez? — Se ela não tivesse sabendo o seu segredo, Bella ia procurar I até o inferno somente por ter feito algo a alguém próximo dela.

— Ela me contou um segredo seu envolvendo uma pessoa e bem... eu. — Alice queria gritar isso para Bella, ela queria jogar o seu blackberry na cara da morena somente por lembrar-se disso. Conteve-se, afinal, queria saber os porquês da história.

— Quem mais sabe sobre isso? — Bella entrou em pânico. Agora que estava namorando um príncipe, finalmente ter estampado uma capa de revista e ser reconhecida como: "Bella Swan, a futura rainha" e não "Charlie Swan e sua família". Eles não podiam descobrir sobre Edward agora. Agora e nunca!

— Oh, meu Deus! Então é verdade. Como você pode? Eu pensei que era uma montagem! — Alice realmente esqueceu-se de ficar tranquila naquele momento. Não dava, era impossível! Então o que I disse era verdade, Bella teve um caso com ele. Ou tem ainda. Como ela pode?

— Ela só te mandou uma foto? E o resto do vídeo, ela mandou? — Bella perguntou. Será que Rose também tinha recebido? E pior, a escola? Adam?

— Vídeo? Tem vídeos? — Alice abriu a boca pasma. O vídeo da escola! A mão branca! — Puta merda, vocês transaram!

— Mas é lógico, Alice. Tudo começou com sexo casual. Não conte para ninguém, ouviu? — Bella começou a ficar preocupada se a amiga contasse para todos. Ela poderia fazer isso? E se aquele garoto do Brooklyn a induzisse para fazer isso? Ele não é um bom exemplo, ninguém vindo do Brooklyn é um bom exemplo.

— Como você pode? Nós íamos nos casar, ter crianças lindas! Você arruinou isso tudo. — Alice não conseguia olhar para Bella sem o rosto carregado de desgosto.

Bella parou de falar e raciocinar direito. O que Alice tinha dito? Ela tinha acabado de falar aquilo mesmo? Sim, ela acabou de dizer que teve um caso com Edward! Então, o magnata tinha a trocado por Bella? Ela não sabia! Edward poderia fazer isso?

— Desculpe, eu não imaginava que vocês dois tinham... alguma coisa. — Bella conseguiu dizer, mas não passou de um sussurro no meio do pátio da escola.

— Como não? Eu estava namorando ele enquanto você tinha sexo por trás de mim! Trair sua amiga? Não pensava que você era tão baixa, Isabella.

— Se você namorava Edward, então você o traía com Jasper! Ah, agora vamos colocar as cartas sobre a mesa.

Agora foi a vez de Alice ficar muda. Bella tinha dito Edward? Mas não era Edward de quem ela estava falando. Um alívio inundou seu corpo e pela primeira vez no dia Alice sorriu tranquilamente. Bella olhou para a morena a sua frente parecendo uma mistura do gato Cheshire com o bebê de Rosemary.

— Por que diabos você está sorrindo? — Bella ficou furiosa.

— Você está tendo sexo casual com Edward? — perguntou Alice tentando não rir.

— Sim, e pelo jeito você também está!

— Não, eu não estou. Eu estava falando de... Quer saber? Deixa para lá, foi tudo um mal entendido! — Alice riu e abraçou Bella que ainda estava paralisada na escadaria da escola Black sem nenhuma reação.

— Como assim um mal entendido? Edward está transando com nós duas, isso não é um mal entendido! — Bella realmente começou a ficar nervosa e falar um pouco mais alto fazendo algumas pessoas fofoqueiras virarem em sua direção. Jéssica ao longe já tinha sacado o celular para poder ver de mais perto.

Alice revirou os olhos. Ela ia ter que falar para Bella, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quem sabe poderia contar tudo, ou quem sabe não. Omitir era um pecado tão grande assim na amizade? Ela achava que não. Afinal, sua "amizade" com Bella poderia ficar mais danificado?

A garota olhou com os olhos azuis para Bella a sua frente que mastigava o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo. Se ela contasse toda a verdade para ela, com certeza Bella a julgaria.

— Eu pensei que você estava transando com... — Bella ficou esperando o final da frase, mas não veio. Alice olhava para além do seu ombro, em direção ao portão e Bella se virou para ver quem tinha deixado sua amiga sem fala.

— O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui? — Bella rangeu os dentes enquanto avistava a figura do diabo andando na direção delas.

Os cabelos louros brilhavam mesmo no pouco de sol que se infiltrava nas camadas de nuvens escuras. Mesmo de longe você conseguia reparar nos olhos azuis piscina que escondiam tantos segredos que até Barack Obama duvidaria. Ele caminhava como se estivesse em uma passarela e jovens garotas sussurravam entre si se perguntando quem era esse homem. Alice e Bella não conseguiam falar, andar e muito menos raciocinar direito somente com sua presença na frente delas. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

— Bella e Alice, as garotas mais bonitas da Upper East Side. Por que essas caras? Não estão felizes em me ver? Sou parte da história de cada uma de vocês. — James sorriu daquele modo que todas as calcinhas daquela escola estavam encharcadas. As meninas finalmente tomaram o controle delas próprias enquanto James observava as pernas brancas de Lily ao longe.

— Eu fui criada muito bem James, e eu aprendi que mentir é feio. Não estou feliz em vê-lo, agora que já entrou para mostrar o quanto está pobre com essa blusa manchada de café e a sola do sapato gasta de tanto andar a pé, eu peço que se retire porque estou com nojo somente de você me olhando assim. — Bella sorriu quando soltou seu veneno e Alice agradeceu que a amiga ainda sabia colocar qualquer um em seu lugar já que ela mesma não sabia. E também não tinha condições olhando para James assim à sua frente.

James gargalhou e algumas pessoas se entreolharam. Esse cara era louco de rir assim na cara de Bella? Um vento frio subiu pela espinha de Alice e a garota ficou com medo de James não se sentir ameaçado por Bella e tentar alguma coisa.

— Caraca Bella, antes você não tinha esse veneno todo! Mas é tão você, criticar a roupa das pessoas e o estilo de vida delas. Você se esqueceu de que eu já vivi aqui? — James debochou.

— É difícil esquecer um rosto feio. E também não dá para esquecer seu pai sendo algemado e sua mãe na TV com o nariz ensanguentado. Agora não se faça de tolo porque eu vi você se mexendo conferindo se seu sapato estava mesmo gasto. — Bella sorriu vitoriosa quando viu o rosto de James escurecer. Sim, ela tinha descoberto seu ponto fraco. Tchau, James! — Ah, antes que eu ia me esquecendo. Não crie expectativas, _órfão_. Ambos sabemos que uma vez fora da Upper East Side você nunca mais volta.

E com seu último insulto, Bella pegou Alice pelo braço e deu as costas para James entrando na escola. Lá James não poderia entrar já que não estudava e assim elas poderiam estar seguras. Corrigindo, Alice poderia estar segura. Afinal, Bella agora estava mais madura e não como a garota que James conheceu. Já Alice...

— Você está bem? — perguntou para Alice assim que entraram na aula de Francês avançado.

— Não sei, um pouco talvez. — Alice deu de ombros, depois seus olhos varreram a sala. — Cadê Jasper? Eu preciso falar com ele...

— Eu não acho que aquele suburbano tenha aula de francês avançado. — Bella revirou os olhos para o olhar que recebeu de Alice. — Ok, desculpe. Mas é a verdade! Você já contou para ele sobre James?

— Eu contei que já namorei um cara chamado James, não contei tudo. — Alice deu de ombros.

Disfarçadamente olhou para Bella ao seu lado que mexia na revista indiferente. Foi ai que se lembrou da foto que tinha recebido. Mas Bella tinha atirado tanto veneno assim em James, ela poderia ser uma boa atriz? Oras, caro que sim, ela nasceu na Upper East Side!

— Bella, eu ainda tenho que te perguntar uma coisa. — Alice virou-se para a morena com certo receio. O que ela iria falar de volta?

— Se é sobre Edward e sexo casual, eu só quero dizer que eu vou terminar com isso agora que eu estou namorando Adam. — Bella se adiantou a dizer aproveitando que não tinha muita gente na sala.

— Ah, e sobre isso eu queria dizer que você tem que terminar com um dos dois. Eu sou totalmente contra esse negócio de traição o que me leva o que eu vou te perguntar agora. — Alice falava rápido e Bella tentava com dificuldade acompanhar. — Você gostava de James?

— Eu realmente estou ofendida sobre você está perguntando isso. Isso acabaria com a minha vida social! Você viu como ficaram um tempão os pais dele sendo notícia de primeira capa? Terminou apenas quando descobriram que o pai de Leah tinha um caso com o professor de inglês viciado em cocaína. Ele foi parar na cadeia por não pagar pensão e logo depois ser pego com 1 quilo de cocaína no jantar beneficente do Outubro Rosa. — Bella fez uma careta imaginando o nome da sua família em um escândalo assim.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Você está passando muito tempo com Jéssica. Está fofoqueira igual a ela! — Alice queixou-se brincando.

— Alice! Não me compare com aquela Barbie ambulante! Somente nessa sala você me ofendeu duas vezes, estou pensando seriamente em voltar atrás na minha decisão e não te perdoar.

— Desculpe, é só que eu recebi uma foto de I de você e James se beijando. Foi por isso que eu tratei você mal naquele dia. Agora me responda, aquilo é montagem ou... você sabe, não me obrigue a dizer em voz alta.

Bella fez uma careta ao lembrar-se daquele dia. Logo quando James a atacou no baile de máscaras Bella escovou o dente milhares de vezes e ficou sem ver Jacob por uma semana com o sentimento de culpa mesmo não ter feito nada. Era engraçado, porque ela lembrando os acontecimentos quando ela tinha 15 anos a fez parecer tão tola na época. Ela estava certa, a Bella de antes poderia ser ofendida por James. A Bella agora comia insultos no café da manhã. Ela podia muito bem comer os insultos de James no almoço, com uma boa taça de vinho europeu.

— James me encurralou no banheiro. No começo eu pensei que ele tinha me confundido com você, mas eu estava errada. Ele é um babaca Alice, fico feliz que você o deixou a um bom tempo atrás. — Bella sorriu e abraçou a amiga que ficou aliviada ao saber da verdade.

— Oh meu Deus, como é bom abraçar você novamente. Você não sabe quanta saudade senti de você, pensei em até perdoá-la se você teve mesmo um caso com James. Agora me conte vadia, você está tendo sexo com Edward Cullen? Mas e o...

— É só sexo, Alice. Edward é bom no que faz e eu só transei uma vez com ele quando estava com Adam, então tecnicamente Adam não é chifrudo. Vou terminar com ele hoje à noite. — Parecia que ela estava tentando se convencer e não convencer Alice.

— Deve ser bom mesmo, já que recebe a fama de pegador aqui da escola. — Deu de ombros.

— Hum, eu nem me preocupo com isso. É somente sexo... somente sexo. — Bella fez uma careta enquanto se virava para frente e pegava sua revista encerrando o assunto.

O telefone toca dentro de sua bolsa e ela logo larga a revista para pegá-lo. Tenta ignorar o olhar de Alice. Tinha chegado uma nova mensagem e ela não precisava de uma bola de cristal ou um espelho mágico para saber que era I.

— Quem é? — perguntou Alice. A morena ficava apreensiva toda vez que alguém perto dela ganhava uma mensagem. E se fosse I manipulando mais pessoas?

— É somente Lily querendo um vestido meu emprestado. — Bella sorriu enquanto desligava o celular. Alice se deu por convencida e voltou sua atenção para frente. A aula tinha começado e o professor já fazia a chamada.

Mas não era Lily, mas não deixava de ser tão venenosa como ela. Uma verdade tão traiçoeira que Bella não quis nem que Alice lesse.

**Ambas sabemos que não é somente sexo. Não se finja de tola e pense que possa controlar a sua vida, esse poder é somente meu. Uma simples foto, ou talvez um vídeo, e Adam saberá a verdade. Manhattan toda talvez? Depende do meu humor. E quando eu quiser acabar com esse "sexo casual" sua coroa de princesa cairá. Como dizem: Deus não dá assas a cobra, mas dá veneno. E bom, isso eu já tenho de sobra! - I**

* * *

**Hey povo! Eu não abandonei vocês, só estou lotada de deveres. Ano acabando, provas para vestibular chegando... e bem, estou acabada :(**

**Fiquei feliz ao ver pessoas novas :D e triste por ver que tem gente lendo e não comentando. **

**Até o próximo capítulo! Xoxo :***


	16. Parabéns ao fracasso

**Parabéns ao fracasso**

_Não há outro homem_

_Que se mantém à sua altura_

_Não há outro homem_

_No planeta, que faça o que você faz (o que você faz)_

_Você é o tipo de cara_

_Que uma garota encontra, em uma noite de lua azul_

_Você tem alma, você tem classe_

_Você tem estilo, com sua influência_

_Não há outro homem é verdade_

_Não há outro homem a não ser você_

_**Christina Aguilera**__** - Ain't No Other Man**_

Um acidente na 5th Avenue e uma coleção de inverno toda roubada. Bom, o dia não tinha começado nada bem. Talvez fosse o mundo que não estava conspirando a favor de Bella. A rainha B tinha acabado de acordar tremendo de frio, pois seu aquecedor tinha quebrado no meio da noite e mesmo sendo considerada a rainha do Gelo odiava com todas as suas forças coisas frias e úmidas.

— Heidi! — gritou com todos os seus pulmões chamando sua "ajudante".

A garota asiática entra toda apressada vestida já para a escola Black no quarto. Como odiava quando Bella a chamava! Mas permanecia calada, afinal, a senhorita Bella pagava sua escola e sua estadia. Além de conseguir um visto para ela morar nesse país. Ela poderia frequentar Yale!

— Pois não, senhorita Bella.

— Como assim "pois não, senhorita Bella"? Você não está percebendo? — gritou Bella ainda enrolada em suas cobertas.

— Desculpe, mas... — Heidi rodou seus olhos através do quarto tentando entender o que aquela maluca ali falava. Não percebeu nada fora do normal.

— Oh, Jesus Cristo! Você desonra seu povo, Heidi. Asiáticos são inteligentes e não burros como você. — Bella bufou e levantou da cama correndo logo para o banheiro. Pelo menos lá o aquecedor funcionava. — Apresse, estou muito cansada para pegar minha roupa!

Heidi assentiu e correu para o closet da senhorita Bella. Pegou a roupa que a senhorita já tinha separado ontem à noite e correu para o banheiro. Encontrou Bella dentro da banheira com as espumas a sua volta. Parecia um anjo com seus olhos fechados e a face relaxada.

— Está aqui, senhorita Bella. — Colocou a roupa sobre o divã do banheiro e saiu correndo antes que Bella mandasse mais alguma coisa. Já estava acostumada a trabalhar duro em seu país, mas de vez em quando se pegava imaginando se valia a pena tudo que passava por uma faculdade melhor e uma vida melhor. E a reposta era sim.

Bella só parecia relaxada, mas não estava. Nem um pouco. Tinha recebido uma ligação de Adam e o namorado tinha dito que vinha hoje de noite para comemorar o aniversário de Bella. E isso a fez lembrar que no outro dia era seu aniversário e com tanta coisa acontecendo à fez esquecer.

E festas faziam Bella ficar nervosa. Adorava festas! Adorava organizar festas. Mas não gostava quando alguma simples coisa saísse do lugar. E agora com todas essas coisas acontecendo ela não pode se dedicar muito a festa e estaria tudo acabado. Seria um fracasso e com certeza pagaria o pior mico de todos.

Suspirou alto naquele banheiro e levantou da banheira deixando um rastro de água no chão. Olhou-se na frente do espelho e sorriu para si mesma.

— Não se estressa você é uma adulta agora. Você vai sair dessa porta agora vestida com um sorriso no rosto, ir para escola, terminar com Edward, organizar a sua festa e comprará uma lingerie caríssima para sua primeira noite com Adam – príncipe da Escócia. Tudo isso com 18 anos. — Bella repetiu para si mesma na frente do espelho enquanto fazia um coque nos cabelos.

Renée a esperava no quarto com seu casaco de peles e um cigarro na ponta dos dedos. Bella sempre imaginou a mãe assim: uma mistura de Madonna e Marilyn Monroe, só que com um tom brega e mais bizarro.

— Minha filha está crescendo! — Renée levantou da cama e correu para Bella a puxando para um abraço. Bella enrugou o nariz quando o cheiro do tabaco invadiu suas roupas e logo se apressou em se separar da mãe. — Meu Deus Bella! Que roupa é essa? Você envelheceu uns 10 anos com esse penteado e roupa.

— Ótimo! É exatamente o que eu quero. — Caminhou até sua penteadeira e tratou-se de colocar logo os brincos de pérolas. Pegou sua tiara azul e ajeitou entre o coque do cabelo sem soltar sequer um fio. Levantou e ajeitou seu vestido tubinho creme e colocou seus scarpin pretos.

— Pelo amor de Cristo! Estou na década de 30? Agora coloque um delineador e parecerá a filha de Gabrielle Coco Chanel. — riu Renée da própria piada enquanto se retirava do quarto.

— Ótimo, pois quero construir um império como ela. — Bella sorriu para o espelho e pegou sua bolsa em cima da cama.

Saiu do quarto apressada. Já estava atrasada para a escola e consequentemente atrasada para o dia. Ela não podia se esquecer de pegar ela própria o vestido feito especialmente para ela de Oscar De La Renta e os sapatos novos que ela própria desenhou quando tinha 14 anos. Era boa desenhista na época e mesmo sendo ingênua naquela idade Bella teve que reconhecer que o sapato era ótimo e exatamente a sua cara.

Heidi já tinha ido para a escola e Bella nem reparou isso. Desde que a empregada não se esquecesse de cuidar da decoração com Jéssica ela poderia fazer o que ela quisesse.

A limusine já a esperava lá embaixo. Não era como a limusine de Edward onde era tudo computadorizado, mas já dava para o gasto. Enquanto passava pela 60th St Bella teve vontade de abaixar a janela da limusine e gritar para os quatros ventos que ela fazia aniversário hoje, mas achou isso muito brega e muito infantil de sua parte.

Quando chegou à escola, encontrou Jéssica na escadaria segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas. O pátio estava vazio só alegando o quanto Bella estava atrasada. Não ligou muito por Jess ter esperado ela, mesmo Jess sabendo que poderia levar uma ocorrência por não ter entrado quando o 3º sinal bateu.

— Rosas para a rainha mais querida da Upper East Side! — Jéssica sorriu como o gato Cheshire em Alice no País das Maravilhas.

Jéssica usava uma bandagem no nariz por causa da cirurgia no dia anterior. O nariz coçava um pouco e estava muito frágil, ela deveria estar em repousando sobe observação. Jéssica não concordou com isso alegando não poder estar ausente no aniversário de Bella. Quando a garota nomear a nova rainha ela não vai escolher quem não foi em seu aniversário!

O dia estava bastante frio e Bella tremeu enquanto subia as escadas da escola Black. Agradeceu por estar de meias escura, mas o coque no cabelo não estava ajudando. Jéssica olhou para ela e fez uma careta pelas suas roupas de velha e Bella fingiu que não notou, pois nem Jess ia estragar seu dia.

Bella pegou o buquê de rosas e levou ao rosto cheirando a fragrância que emanava das flores. Olhou para Jéssica com um estúpido sorriso no rosto e jogou as flores no chão com tamanha violência que algumas pétalas voaram em direção ao porteiro gordo na porta da escola.

Deixou Jéssica atordoada na escadaria e seguiu para a sala de aula. Somente disse para Jéssica _"gosto de rosas azuis, que isso não se repita". _

— Não vai se repetir, Bella. Na próxima vez você estará bem longe daqui e outra pessoa carregará rosas para mim. — Jéssica estava certa que reprovaria. Não era inteligente, mas não era tão burra assim para reprovar de ano ainda mais com seu pai tendo contatos. Ela só queria reprovar mesmo para ter pelo menos um ano como rainha sem Bella na escola Black.

~x~

A aula de matemática estava insuportável. O professor não parava de tagarelar sobre alguma coisa de seno e Maria só conseguia ouvir o barulho da tampa de sua caneta batendo contra a carteira. Virou a cabeça para o lado delicadamente e encontrou Lily dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no livro de história. Maria não pode deixar de soltar uma risadinha ao ver que a amiga estava adiantada duas aulas. E também não pode deixar de notar a beleza de Lily mesmo dormindo com o rosto amassado contra o livro de história e os cabelos jogados para trás de modo que não coçassem quando esbarrassem em seu nariz. Maria tinha tanta inveja de Lily que se sentia até mal. Não era por maldade ou nada, era automático. Lily era magra, esbelta, bonita, loira, com olhos azuis e uma maldita poupança gorda. Além do fato de morar na 5th Avenue e ter seu nome em um prédio. E mesmo não gostando nem um pouco de Bella, ela tinha inveja de Lily por ser uma Swan. Deus! Ela daria um monte de roupa dela de marca somente para ter Bella como uma irmã.

Mas ela tinha uma coisa que Lily não tinha e ficava se lembrando disso toda vez que batia aquela inveja da amiga. Ela tinha Jacob, o moreno mais cobiçado daquela ilha. Quem diria que uma pobre garota do Brooklyn conseguiria tirar o príncipe da UES das garras da garota mais invejada daquela ilha? Com um pouco de charme dos Whitlock, sim. Homens como Jacob Black não conseguiam ficar longe de garotas frágeis e indefesas como Maria que são loucas de carência.

E namorando um garoto como Jacob Black sempre vai ter seus contras. Como por exemplo, ter todas as garotas da escola babando por ele e olhares invejosos para ela. Sem contar que a ex-namorada dele é uma garota de parar o transito que se nomeia rainha e provavelmente será agora que está namorando um príncipe. E depois Maria ia ter que perguntar para Jacob se ele estava bem com tudo isso. Afinal, ser substituído por um príncipe é uma facada bem gorda no coração.

E falando em gorda...

Balançou a cabeça tentando tirar os pensamentos impróprios da mente. Talvez se balançasse demais os neurônios fugissem pelo ouvido e corressem da Upper East Side. Disse para si mesma que ia parar de vomitar. Estava sendo difícil agora que ela estava no meio do berço da moda e via garotas magrelas e esbeltas passando por ela todo dia. Teve duas recaídas somente depois do verão e nunca mais depois tocou na escova de emergência de novo, mas isso não deixou de guardá-la na bolsa. Não sabia ao certo, mas não conseguia jogá-la fora. Vai entender mente de anoréxica.

Maria tentou prestar atenção na aula mesmo com a cara feia do professor. Não poderia reprovar em nenhuma matéria, tinha bolsa aqui nessa escola - Mesmo não tendo feito nenhuma prova. Ela achava que seu pai tinha vendido um quadro para o senhor Black e como agradecimento ele tinha oferecido uma bolsa para ela e Jasper. Tanto faz, o que importa é que ela estava ali.

Na opinião dela o senhor Black (seu sogro!) devia contratar professores mais qualificados e ela não estava falando de currículo. Modelos sabiam ensinar?

Soltou uma gargalhada baixinha para ninguém ouvir. Abriu o caderno e começou a copiar as fórmulas. Seu celular tremeu dentro da sua bolsa e se não fosse pela mesa também ter tremido ela não ia perceber. Era uma nova mensagem e Maria ficou curiosa se era de Jacob. Talvez ele tenha comprado um celular novo. Pessoas ricas fazem isso, ela tinha lido no Cosmo.

Tinha vindo com a mensagem uma foto anexada e Maria agradeceu aos céus por ter conseguido um dinheiro enquanto era modelo na Califórnia para comprar um celular bom pelo menos. E escondendo o celular da vista periférica do professor Maria abriu o arquivo e viu uma foto de Jacob e uma mulher ruiva de cabelos cacheados. O braço moreno do namorado estava amarrado na cintura da mulher que era tão longa e magra que Maria se encolheu toda. A única coisa que ela e a mulher tinham em comum era os cabelos ruivos. Mas era somente isso. Maria se encolheu ainda mais na cadeira quando os olhos azuis da ruiva quase saltavam pela tela do celular. Ela era uma vadia, uma vadia magnífica e podre de rica.

Fechou o arquivo para ler a mensagem. Queria saber quem mandou aquela foto e que propósito. Não poderia ser Jacob atualmente, na foto ele estava com a barba por fazer. E desde que Maria tenha visto quando Jacob a deixou na porta da sala era que seu rosto estava limpinho. Talvez um Jacob quando namorava Bella? Maria soube que a rainha foi chifruda.

**Jacob com uma modelo em um cruzeiro na Grécia. Está vendo camarão? Ou está tão gorda que não consegue nem abrir os olhos? Jacob consegue quem ele quiser e eu não sei o porquê, mas ele escolheu você. Não se iluda falta pouco para ele perceber que está dormindo com uma porca de tão gorda e dar um pé na sua bunda. Ou ele pagará alguém para fazer isso, é o que pessoas ricas fazem. Se eu fosse você voltava a se exercitar e emagrecer e eu não estou falando de entrar em uma academia ou fazer yoga. Você ainda tem sua saída de emergência? Olhando o tamanho da sua bunda isso é bem urgente! – I**

~x~

Formas e mais formas apareciam à medida que o grafite dançava no papel. O silêncio naquela parte do pátio era tanta que você conseguia ouvir de perto o barulho do grafite na folha. Jasper se concentrava no desenho. Suas testas estavam franzidas pela concentração e de longe Alice viu e achou lindo aquilo.

Ela correu carregando os dois copos do Starbucks que por pouco não caíram. Jasper nem mesmo notou sua chegada e Alice precisou chamá-lo para ele levantar a cabeça.

— Uh, sim? Ah! Obrigada Alice. — Jasper sorriu mostrando suas covinhas. Alice quase desistiu de contar para ele sobre James, mas se ele não soubesse por ela saberia por outra pessoa.

— Você tem uma cara de quem precisa me contar algo. — Disse Jasper encarando Alice com o cenho franzido.

— Sim, eu tenho que te contar algo. Você sabe quando eu te falei sobre meu ex?

Jasper mordeu a língua.

— Merda. Sim, um tal de Jayme?

— James. Ele está na cidade e veio hoje aqui na escola depois de tanto tempo! Você pode acreditar nisso? — Alice estava um pouco chocada.

— Ele veio atrás de você? — perguntou.

— Não! Acho que não. Bem, tecnicamente não, mas... Quer saber? Sei lá! — Alice bateu os pequenos punhos na mesa fazendo o grafite de Jasper cair no chão. Ele nem se importou em pegar.

— E agora você está sentindo uma forte ligação com ele... — Jasper suspirou alto e começou a recolher suas coisas.

Alice abriu a boca chocada.

— Lógico que não! Que absurdo é esse? — Ela bufou. — O que eu tive com James foi há muito tempo, e não foi uma coisa muito boa. Ambos saímos perdendo e acabou. Levei um tempo para descobrir que ele é um filho da puta, mas finalmente descobri. Agora eu estou apaixonada por outro cara, só que ele tem uma cabeça dura!

Jasper não pode evitar sorrir.

— Eu conheço esse babaca? — brincou.

Alice riu e sentou nos colos de Jasper.

— Acho que não. Então vamos aproveitar antes que ele chegue, não acha?

~x~

O dia estava apenas começando e Bella já tinha recebido mais presentes do que uma família de classe média alta recebe durando o ano. Tinha recebido também muitos elogios de pessoas que dariam tudo por um telefonema dela. O dia estava sendo perfeito, tirando somente o fato que Adam não estava ali. Aliás, ele não tinha nem ligado para ela durante todo o dia.

Ela olhou para o celular durante uns bons minutos enquanto esperava seu motorista chegar. Tinha que passar na loja para buscar seu vestido feito especialmente para ela do designer Oscar De La Renta. Um tomara que caia preto longo que se abria no meio das pernas onde penas de Pavão dançavam.

— Tenho um presente para você. — Uma voz sedutora emergiu no meio do barulho do caos de carros e fez os pelos da nuca de Bella se enrijecerem todos.

— Lógico que você tem! — riu Bella virando para Edward. — Afinal, você é caidinho por mim senhor Cullen.

Edward soltou uma risadinha passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— E você por mim senhorita Swan. Afinal, se não tivesse uma queda por mim você não gritaria meu nome enquanto chega ao seu ápice.

Bella imediatamente enrubesce. Olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém tinha ouvido Edward e depois virou-se para ele.

— Seu idiota! Em público não. Agora que eu namoro um príncipe estou sendo seguida por paparazzi.

— E o que seu namoradinho vai fazer? Cortar minha cabeça? Faça-me favor, Bella! Esse príncipe não tá com nada não. — Edward disse com desdém.

— Eu não vou perder meu precioso tempo discutindo com você, Cullen. Agora, me de meu presente e vá embora.

— Você acha que seu presente está aqui? — Passou as pontas dos dedos na testa dela que tinha se formado uma ruguinha de raiva. — Tão ingênua... Às vezes me esqueço de que fui o único homem com quem você se deitou.

— E o que te faz pensar que eu não dormi com Adam? — grunhiu Bella. Quem Edward pensa que é? Seu dono?

Ele riu. Ele riu da sua cara!

— Bella, quando você vai aprender que eu sou Edward Cullen e que eu conheço mais do seu corpo do que você mesma.

Bella abriu a boca em choque. Como ele ousa falar assim? Ela podia até sentir sua bolsa Louis Vuitton abrir o fecho em choque. Brava com isso? Sim, ela ficou! Mas tinha que confessar que isso a excitou como o inferno.

— Com licença senhorita Bella, a sua limusine está esperando para levá-la. — Heidi apareceu como um fantasma e Bella agradeceu pela asiática ter a interrompido.

— Até outro dia, Edward.

— Até mais tarde, Bella.

~x~

Quando o elevador parou na cobertura, Bella não esperava encontrar Jéssica mexendo no Tablet sentada em seu sofá de couro. O que aquela garota estava fazendo ali e não ajudando na preparação para sua festa? Ela não tinha esquecido, tanto que comprou rosas vermelhas ridículas!

— O que faz aqui, Jéssica? E por que você está arruinando meu sofá com suas botas falsificadas que comprou em Ohio? — Bella gralhou para a loira que pulou do sofá jogando o aparelho longe.

— A senhorita que me mandou correndo para cá! — tentou se explicar.

— Agora deu para fumar cocaína, Lindsay Lohan? Por que eu a chamaria para cá no meu apartamento enquanto você devia estar vigiando algum garçom do Brooklyn de não arruinar minha festa! — Gritou tão forte que Jéssica tampou até os ouvidos.

— Desculpe, mas a senhorita fez isso. Aqui, olhe a mensagem que você me mandou no intervalo! — Jéssica abre a bolsa nervosamente à procura do telefone.

Bella pega o celular quase arrancando a mão de Jéssica fora. Abre o aparelho na mensagem.

**Jess, mate aula e vá correndo para meu apartamento. Vou resolver algumas coisas na rua e te encontro lá. Em hipótese alguma vá para o hotel The Carlyle, você já atrapalhou demais. – B**

A assinatura era sua assim como o número de telefone, mas ela não mandou essa mensagem. Pegou sua bolsa e procurou pelo celular não o encontrando.

— Você sabe onde está meu celular? — Bella entrou em desespero. Não podia ter perdido o celular, não podia! Para uma garota da UES, perder seu celular era tão doloroso quanto perder um braço. Só que no seu braço não tem segredos, senhas de cofres, fotos comprometedoras e vídeos!

— Você perdeu? — Jéssica abriu a boca em choque total. Sua aflição foi tanta que correu para pegar o seu celular que estava no sofá e o abraçou bem perto do peito.

— Não, ele deve estar aqui em algum lugar! — Bella entrou em desespero e virou sua bolsa no sofá. Seus pertences caíram aos poucos no couro até que não tinha mais nada dentro da Louis Vuitton.

Nada de celular.

— Você está procurando por isso?

Seu rosto virou rapidamente para onde a voz vinha. No topo da escada encostada nas barras de cobre estava Lily com o telefone nas mãos. Ela olhava entediada para o aparelho sem sequer ter a ideia de que estava segurando a chave de controlar sua preciosa irmã.

— Onde você conseguiu isso? — Bella arregalou os olhos. Tentou registrar indiferença ao olhar para irmã com o celular, mas falhou miseravelmente.

— Whoa! Estamos falando de um celular, não maconha! — Lily riu e desceu as escadas. Bella a acompanhou com o olhar e no meio do caminho olhou a mudança da irmã.

Seu cabelo loiro caía em volta dos ombros ondulados aumentando assim seus olhos azuis. Usava uma blusa folgada azul toda rasgada atrás mostrando assim seu sutiã todo trançado. Um minúsculo short jeans cobria quase nada e ficava menor ainda com as enormes botas de salto feitas de camurça que iam até o joelho.

A roupa não parecia tão cara quanto os vestidos _girlie _que Bella tinha, mas era um conjunto caro para se usar na UES e ganhar elogios. Bom, tirando o fato que ela parecia uma cantora pop querendo dar uma de roqueira.

Bella também percebeu que a irmã não mudou somente a aparência. Ela sentia que dentro de Lily não era o mesmo. A loira descia as escadas com o telefone na mão olhando para irmã com seus enormes olhos azuis.

Olhos azuis...

Azul era a cor favorita de Bella. E parecia que a irmã adorava jogar na cara dela que ela tinha olhos azuis, enquanto Bella tinha somente olhos castanhos lama.

— Devolva meu celular! — grunhiu Bella se sentindo ameaçada imediatamente.

Lily riu. Um riso amargo e sem emoção nenhuma que trouxe a Bella lembranças nada felizes.

— Não é como se eu fosse acabar com sua vida somente com esse aparelho, irmã. — Lily bufou e jogou o celular no sofá voltando em seus calcanhares e indo para a cozinha.

— Desde quando Lily ficou diabólica assim? — Jéssica fez uma careta.

— Desde quando eu peço sua opinião? — Pegou sua bolsa jogando as coisas para dentro. — Chame minha limusine de volta, tenho que correr para The Carlyle Hotel.

— Por que você não pede para Heidi fazer isso? — bufou Jéssica. Ela não era empregada!

— Você está vendo ela aqui, Lindsay? Ao invés de abrir a boca, faça o que eu te mandei.

— Sim, senhorita.

~x~

O movimento em frente ao hotel nunca foi muito intenso, afinal, não é todo mundo que consegue pagar 1.400 dólares por uma noite. Naquela tarde, quando a limusine de Bella a deixou em frente ao enorme edifício pontudo ela quase foi atropelada por dois carrinhos carregados de enfeites infantis que corriam para dentro do prédio. Levou um susto, sua festa não era infantil! Tentou acalmar-se, pois aquele hotel tinha vários espaços reservados para festas.

Entrou no hall e caminhou para a recepção. Uma enorme mesa de mogno escura ostentava o símbolo do Rosewood Hotels. Tinha pesquisa em casa e descobrira que aquele hotel era o preferido para a família real de Adam. Assim, o rei e a rainha poderiam ir à sua festa sem se preocupar com a perseguição de paparazzi. Ninguém queria ter um caso parecido como a princesa Diana.

Atrás do balcão um rapaz anotava alguma coisa em um enorme e grosso livro de capa vermelha. Ele parecia até bonito com o lustre de cristais refletindo seus cabelos loiros, mas Bella nunca sentiria atração por ele. Afinal, era pobre.

— Posso ajudá-la, madame? — perguntou o rapaz não demonstrando nenhum interesse em Bella. Ela gostou um pouco, assim não teria que colocar o rapaz em seu lugar. Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, ficou brava.

_Eu não sou boa o bastante para esse limpador de pratos?_

— Eu quero checar a suíte Versailles. — disse Bella com desdém.

— Pois não! Só preciso saber seu nome. — O rapaz abriu o enorme livro. Jéssica ao lado achou aquilo ridículo. Eles ainda estão na Idade Média?

— Isabella Swan. Ou Bella Swan. Não lembro como coloquei. — Com os óculos o garoto não parecia tão novo mais.

— Ah sim... Swan. Sim, está aqui. — O garoto fechou o livro que fez um enorme baque assustando Jéssica. Bella sorriu para ele já caminhando para as escadas. — Com licença, senhorita Swan, para onde a senhora está indo?

— Estou indo para a suíte.

— A senhora não pode, está tendo uma arrumação de uma festa lá nesse momento.

— Sim, a minha festa! — Riu daquele absurdo. Homem estúpido!

— Senhorita Swan, a sua festa é para daqui a dois meses. A festa que está acontecendo nesse exato momento é o aniversário da pequena senhorita Chon.

Chon? Como James Chon? James tinha alguma prima distante? Poderia subornar o rapaz e conseguir algo contra James, mas a sua festa era prioridade.

— Não, é hoje! — Bella sorriu. Não se preocupe Bella, isso é tudo um mal entendido...

— De acordo com a sua secretária, não. Ela veio aqui há dois dias e remarcou a data. Quase que ainda não achou vaga!

— Minha secretária? — Bella olhou para Jéssica que tremia dos pés a cabeça. Ela negou tudo e pelo seu olhar horrorizado Bella acreditou.

Heidi talvez?

— Você poderia olhar de novo? — pediu para o atendente. O rapaz não gostou nadinha, mas fez isso para acalmar Bella antes que ela subisse pela escada.

Bella se dobrou pelo balcão apontando para a lista daquele mês.

— Deve estar aqui, olha direitinho. — Mandou se curvando. O atendente lançou um olhar para ela. — Swan. Sabe? Igual o pássaro! Isabella, com dois L.

— Madame, poderia por favor ficar em pé corretamente e me deixar fazer o meu trabalho? — pediu o atendente já sem um pingo de paciência.

— Se soubesse fazer seu trabalho já teria encontrando a porra do meu nome aí! — Gritou Bella atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam pela recepção. Principalmente dos seguranças do lado de fora.

O atendente fechou o livro no rosto de Bella quase levando sua mão. Olhou para Bella com as narinas fervendo.

— Madame, pela segunda vez, seu nome não está aqui. Sua festa foi remarcada para daqui a dois meses, agora se a senhorita não me der licença eu vou ser obrigado a chamar a segurança.

— Meu aniversário é hoje! Dia 13 de setembro! H-O-J-E! Dê-me esse livro que eu mesma vou achar meu nome aí! — Bella se jogou contra o balcão em direção ao rapaz que segurava o livro grosso nos braços.

— Seguranças! — gritou o atendente e enormes pares de mãos pegaram Bella pelos braços e a carregaram.

Ela poderia estar envergonhada por estar sendo expulsa de um local por seguranças, mas a raiva tomava completamente o seu corpo. O seu nome deveria estar ali, assim como tinha feito há três dias. O atendente estava completamente louco! Deve tê-la confundido. Foi outra pessoa que mandou adiar e ele tinha pensado que foi ela.

Só pode ter vindo do Brooklyn!

— Me larguem seus estúpidos! — Ela se debatia enquanto ia sendo levada para fora. Jéssica rapidamente pegou seu celular e começou a tirar foto da rainha B.

Quando estava do lado de fora completamente humilhada e odiando o Brooklyn com todas suas forças, Bella olhou para Jéssica que tentava esconder o sorriso nos lábios.

— Me dê o telefone com o Buffet na linha se ainda quer ter seu pescoço inteiro, Jéssica. — Grunhiu Bella e Jess rapidamente fez o que ela pediu.

— Para que você quer ligar para o Buffet se não tem mais lugar?

— Vou provar para esse empregado do Brooklyn como eu poderia ter mudado a data se o Buffet vai vim para cá ainda? Ele me confundiu com outra pessoa e vai pagar caro por isso.

Jéssica estendeu o aparelho celular para Bella que colocou no ouvido. No terceiro toque uma voz irritante feminina atendeu.

— _Buffet's Connor, posso ajudá-lo?_

— Meu nome é senhorita Swan e...

— _Ah! Isabella Swan, sim? Está aproveitando o nosso serviço? _

— Serviço? Vocês nem chegaram aqui no local! — Bella olhou em volta e o único caminhão de serviços era o de decoração no local.

— _Desculpe senhorita Swan, houve um engano eu acho. Nosso Buffet já chegou faz uma hora na festa beneficente que a senhorita promoveu._

— Festa beneficente? Você está louca! — riu Bella nervosamente. Que porra estava acontecendo hoje?

— _Sim, a sua secretária ligou e disse..._

Ah, sim. Agora estava explicado. Bella desligou o celular e jogou em Jéssica completamente furiosa. Com certeza foi ela! Ela foi à única que sabia o número do Buffet.

— Eu vou cortar sua cabeça, Stanley!

— Jesus Cristo, Bella! Eu não fiz nada contra você! — Jéssica se desesperou.

— Não adianta fala o nome de Cristo, Jéssica. Ele não vai te salvar de mim! — Bella estava pronta para rasgar a blusa de Jéssica quando seu celular chamou. Uma nova mensagem! Antes ela ia ignorar e acabar com Jéssica, mas depois que recebeu a primeira mensagem de I no Labor Day nunca mais ignorou nenhuma.

E sim, estava correta. Era I com todo o seu veneno.

**Está aproveitando o seu aniversário? Porque eu estou! Diga para Heidi cuidar de seu vestido, você não vai querer ele todo picado. – I**

Bella nem tinha terminado de ler a mensagem quando correu para sua limusine. Jéssica não veio atrás e ela agradeceu. Não estava com cabeça para aguentar ela mesmo sabendo que a garota não teve nada a ver com isso.

— Para onde, senhorita Swan? — perguntou o motorista.

— Eu só vou precisar de uma ligação, espere um minuto.

Pegou o celular e procurou pela secretária de Oscar De La Renta. Estava na discagem rápida por ter passado tanto tempo conversando com ela sobre o vestido que queria.

— Senhorita Swan, posso ajudá-la? — atendeu à senhora Greene um pouco surpresa pela ligação.

— Sim! Eu mandei minha secretária buscar meu vestido que o Oscar fez especialmente para mim. Ela já chegou?

Silêncio. Bella não gostou nadinha disso...

— Alô? Senhora Greene?

— Como você se atreve ainda querer seu vestido? O senhor De La Renta é um homem muito bom, mas não é nada idiota não senhorita Swan!

O tom da voz da secretária não era nada gentil. Bella a mandaria pro inferno, mas ela era o braço direito de Oscar e ela não queria mandar nenhuma parte de Oscar para o inferno.

— Desculpe? Houve algum engano! — Bella já estava até imaginando o que I tinha aprontado.

— Engano nenhum senhorita Swan! Seu recado foi dado e Oscar não quer te ver nem pintada de ouro usando sua mais nova criação.

— Como assim? O quê...

Não conseguiu nem completar a fala que a secretária já tinha desligado. Filha da puta...

Sem lugar pra fazer a festa, sem Buffet, sem vestido e pior de tudo sem integridade. Bella apertou o botão rapidamente fazendo a tela da limusine levantar a separando do motorista em tempo de deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Estava totalmente sem festa!

Pegou o celular pensando em ligar para alguém e só... chorar. Adam? Ele não tinha ligado para ela o dia todo, não queria que ele a visse chorar. Uma rainha não chora. Alice? Não sabia o quanto tinha voltado à amizade com Alice assim. Rose? A amiga loira não precisava dos problemas dela, já tinha um casamento para organizar. No final só tinha uma pessoa para ligar. Essa pessoa a conhecia bem o bastante para não dizer nada e conhecia I assim como ela.

Não demorou muito para atender.

— Já está com saudades assim de mim? — Edward sorriu do outro lado da linha enquanto entrava em sua limusine.

— Oh, Edward... — Bella não conseguiu terminar a frase e já se debulhou em lágrimas.

— Bella? Você está chorando? Está machucada, alguém te machucou? Foi o Adam? Porra, Bella! — Edward gritou do outro lado da linha.

— Não! — se apressou em dizer. — Foi I, ela arruinou o meu aniversário.

— Como assim arruinou?

— Ela acabou com tudo que eu planejei — Bella fungou quebrando o coração de Edward do outro lado da linha. — Ela... Meu vestido...

— Onde você está? Eu vou acalmá-la e... — Edward falava um monte de coisas, mas Bella não ouvia.

— Eu só quero ficar sozinha.

— Onde você está? — Edward grunhiu do outro lado da linha.

— Tchau Edward! — Bella desligou o telefone para o caso dele ligar de novo. Também não queria receber mais mensagem de I e de mais ninguém.

~x~

— Senhorita Swan, a temperatura está boa para você? — perguntou Heidi ajustando o aquecedor novo.

— Tanto faz, minha vida está arruinada mesmo! — Bella resmungou com o travesseiro no rosto. Seus sapatos pretos com algumas pedrinhas de diamantes dançavam no seu pé. — Hum... Aumente um pouco, ok?

Heidi assentiu sem falar nada. Bella já estava furiosa hoje o bastante para a vida inteira, ela não queria que a patroa descontasse tudo nela.

— Me responda, Heidi! As pessoas podem me chamar de fracassada, mas não de louca por conversar sozinha. Hoje meu dia ia ser tão perfeito! Por que I tinha que estragar tudo?

— Quem é I, senhorita?

— Uma vadia invejosa. — Bella bocejou e tirou os sapatos dos pés os colocando ao seu lado. — Eu não preciso de vestido e muito menos de festa. A Cinderela foi feliz com seu sapatinho, sim?

— A senhorita devia dormir um pouco — sugeriu Heidi.

— Talvez...

Nem meio minuto e a rainha já estava no sono profundo. Heidi saiu do quarto a deixando dormindo em paz e desceu para fazer seus deveres. Ela só tinha que aproveitar esses minutos antes que Bella acorde mais nervosa ainda.

~x~

Um arrepio subiu pela sua coluna. Não era frio, eram cócegas. Abriu os olhos delicadamente e deu de cara com enormes pares de olhos verdes que a encaravam com luxúria. Foi só aí que percebeu que tinha cochilado somente com roupas íntimas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Bella um pouco sonolenta.

— Só te olhando dormir. — Edward sorriu.

— Você não faz essas coisas — Bella fez uma careta. — Isso é para namorados, você não é meu namorado.

Edward bufou e levantou com rapidez. Bella fez outra careta não entendendo a mudança de humor repentina dele. Ela não gostava quando Edward ficava mal-humorado, ela preferia o carinhoso e sedutor Cullen. Não sabendo o que fazer, Bella tirou o sutiã ficando parcialmente nua em sua frente.

— O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou cerrando os olhos para os seios dela.

— Nada, vou tomar banho só. — Se fez de inocente levantando da sua cama e indo para o banheiro. Com a porta aberta.

Edward cerrou outra vez os olhos para ela.

— Pare de fazer isso Bella, eu tenho que te arrumar.

— Arrumar? — Franziu a testa.

— Sim, eu vou te levar para jantar.

— Por que você faria isso? — Bella arregalou os olhos. Isso não era um encontro, sim?

— Vou te fazer provar frutas exóticas. — Edward lambeu os lábios e Bella teve uma pequena dificuldade para se concentrar.

Então era isso, ele queria somente mais uma noite de sexo. Mas que diabos! Ele não descansa nem no seu aniversário? Hesitou em mandá-lo para a puta que pariu por que sabia que ele era a única companhia dela para hoje. Passar o aniversário de 18 anos sozinha com Edward Cullen em um jantar não estava em seus planos, muito menos ter uma noite de sexo depois. Talvez uma noite de sexo não seja tão mal.

— Você deveria ter dito antes, não tenho roupa agora para vestir. — Bella soltou um muxoxo.

Quando saiu do banheiro tropeçou com a imagem a sua frente. Olhou ao redor a procura de Edward, mas não o encontrou em lugar algum. Há quanto tempo estava falando sozinha?

Seu vestido de Oscar de La Renta estava estendido sobre a cama mais magnífico do que nunca. Ao seu lado seus sapatos a esperavam ansiosamente. Bella não deixou de escapar um gritinho de felicidade, daqueles que somente Alice dava na escadaria da escola Black. O Oscar mudou de ideia? Foi I? Em cima do vestido tinha um pedaço de papel azul bem bonito com uma caligrafia esplêndida. "Isabella" estava escrito.

Rapidamente pegou o bilhete o abrindo. Não tinha muita coisa, apenas um recado de Edward. Ele dizia para ela ficar perfeita para ele com o vestido. O coração de Bella se apertou quando Edward colocou em baixo: Com amor, Edward.

Isso era apenas um modo de terminar uma carta, não era? Assim como começam com: Bom dia, Olá...

Claro, claro... Edward Cullen nunca se apaixonaria. E mesmo que ele gostasse de Bella, ela nunca ia ter um sentimento recíproco. Ela gostava de Adam, ele era seu príncipe encantado. Edward era apenas o domador de cavalo que a princesa tira seu estresse acumulado.

Ela nunca poderia se apaixonar por Edward.

~x~

Assim que terminou de colocar os sapatos, Bella se ergueu e olhou no espelho. Levou um baita de um susto com a imagem a sua frente. Não passava a imagem que ela pensou que conseguiria. Ela parecia uma garota de 18 anos, rica e sedutora. Ela poderia ser assim, mas cadê a imagem de adulta? Cadê sua imagem de Gabrielle Coco Chanel?

Deu de ombros. Era somente um jantar, nada de mais. Se Edward deu esse vestido a ela, então ela o usaria. Era bonito, a deixava ainda mais sedutora e muito mais rica. Sorriu para si mesma no espelho. Gostou também que quando ela sorriu seus cabelos ondulados dançaram em seu rosto.

Dançou em seus calcanhares e caminhou para fora do seu quarto. Estava tudo escuro do lado de fora e Bella olhou para seu corredor a procura de Edward falhando miseravelmente. Onde aquela praga estava? Será que ele tinha feito aquilo somente para Bella se aprontar e no final passar o aniversário sozinha?

Bufou alto. Talvez estivesse sendo pessimista — como sempre. Talvez ele esteja lá embaixo sentado bebendo alguma coisa da adega de Charlie.

Caminhou a passos rápidos para as escadas. Estava escuro lá também. No topo dela, onde Lily estava mais cedo, Bella espremeu os olhos ao ver uma figura se mexer na escuridão.

— O que diabos... Quem está— foi interrompida pela gritaria que de repente tomou conta do espaço.

As luzes foram acessas em segundos e Bella pode ver a multidão de amigos, familiares e de invejosos reunidos em sua sala. Em um único som, a multidão começou a cantar "Parabéns para você".

Choque. Bella estava em total choque para dizer alguma coisa. Ainda estava no topo da escada olhando para todos com os olhos arregalados.

_Cadê o jantar?_

Alice veio saltitando subindo as escadas. A amiga estava linda com um vestido amarelo cheio de babados. Ficaria ridículo em qualquer um naquela festa, principalmente com o tom de pele de Bella, mas em Alice ficou a coisa mais graciosa.

— Você que... — Bella não conseguia falar, então fez um gesto com as mãos para a multidão toda que já não olhava para Bella.

— Sim! Você gostou? Eu sei que tivemos umas brigas e que você deve estar chateada comigo, mas assim que Edward me ligou falando sobr que ela tinha feito eu tinha que fazer algo. Espero que esteja tudo bem!

— Não está uma festa digna de uma Swan, mas como é você Alice está ótimo! — Alice soltou um gritinho. Se Bella estava criticando é porque tinha adorado! — Obrigada Alice, se fosse eu no seu lugar não teria feito nada para você.

— Você é diferente, Bella. E é por isso que eu estou sempre ao seu lado. — Alice beijou a bochecha de Bella que riu. — E sobre Edward ter me ligado... Você não tinha terminado com ele?

Bella fez uma careta para a amiga. Falando em Edward, onde estava ele? Correu os olhos para o salão a sua procura, mas tinha tanta gente que estava ficando difícil. Tinha finalmente visto uma figura de cabelos cobres bem parecido com ele quando Alice colocou o rosto na frente da sua visão com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Ou não? — completou Alice.

— Depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Agora eu tenho que falar com alguém!

Onde estava Edward? Tinha que falar com ele. Ele tinha feito aquilo para ela? Deixou Alice frustrada querendo mais informações e desceu as escadas correndo. Mal tinha chegado ao final quando foi recebida por braços enormes que a sufocaram por segundos.

— Bells! — gritou Emmett alto o bastante para ser ouvido sobre a batida de Katy Perry.

— Caralho Emm, me solta. — Bella vociferou, mas Emm nem deu ouvidos. A colocou no chão a tempo de Rose colocar a mão no rosto de Bella mostrando o anel de noivado.

— Bella, eu vou casar! — gritou Rose mais alto que Emmett ainda. Bella arregalou os olhos e virou a cabeça para Emmett que fazia uma careta. Precisava conversar com ele depois!

— Hum, parabéns?

— Bella, vai ser lindo! Vai ser mais lindo que o casamento da Angelina e do Brad. Vai ter um carro antigo para cada convidado e uma torre de chocolate e...

— Rose, depois você me fala isso tudo, ok? — Bella a calou rapidamente. Rose assentiu e saiu saltitando com Emmett ao seu lado. Não tinha dado nem parabéns para Bella.

Suspirou e saiu pela multidão à procura de Edward. Ele devia estar em algum lugar, não poderia ter sumido de repente.

— Bella!

Virou rapidamente de onde o som tinha saído. Encontrou uma garota bastante familiar usando um vestido bem vulgar para as pernas magras. Ela a conhecia de onde? A roupa parecia cara, mas quem da UES usava algo vulgar assim?

— Desculpe? — Bella franziu a testa.

— _Hey garota, não chore. Eu fiz seu namorado bom ficar mal. _— a garota cantou e terminou com uma piscadela no olho. Bella choramingou pelo horror da música.

— Quer merda, Britt. Éramos tão idiotas naquela época, por favor, não me lembre! — Bella riu e correu para abraçar a amiga. Tinha descoberto por meio de fofocas que Britt estava na cidade, mas não tinha visto a garota desde aquele dia.

— Oh, Bella, feliz aniversário princesa! Estou morta de saudades de você. Nunca mais me deixe, ok? — Britt choramingou enquanto abraçava a amiga.

— Muitas saudades também Britt. Que bom que você chegou! Eu preciso de mais uma vadia para destruir outra.

— Como assim outra vadia? Essas garotas não sabem que as únicas vadias aqui somos nós?

— Depois eu te falo tudo sobre I, agora eu tenho que encontrar uma pessoa. — Bella olhou ao redor ansiosa por encontrar Edward. Britt olhou pra amiga e riu.

— Ah sim, um gostoso de cabelos cobres — disse Britt e Bella arregalou os olhos para ela. — Sua boba, Edward me contou. Quer dizer, nem precisou. Estou morando no apartamento dele e ele corre feito um louco atrás de você!

— Você está morando no apartamento dele? — Abriu a boca em choque.

— Sim, mas não me olhe assim. Whoa, que nojinho ok? Só você mesmo para ter sexo com ele. Não que Edward não seja gostoso, mas eu já raspei a sobrancelha dele quando éramos pequenos. — Britt fez uma careta fazendo Bella rir.

— Amanhã você vem para tomarmos um Brunch no hall do hotel.

— Amém! Abençoada seja você, Bella. Eu não estou tomando um café digno desde que cheguei. Edward me deu cartão livre para usar o serviço de quarto, mas eu prefiro tomar apenas uns golinhos de uísque.

Bella riu e abraçou a amiga de novo. Tinha que confessar, estava com muita saudade dessa vadia! Despediu-se de Britt e começou a andar pela multidão. A próxima pessoa que a parasse no meio do caminho, ela ia mandar embora daquela festa. Mas que diabos!

Estava chegando perto da varanda, o último lugar que tinha o visto quando alguém puxou seu braço. Virou rispidamente já preparada para expulsar a pessoa com garras quando deu de cara com enormes olhos castanhos.

Ficou surpresa e um pouco desapontada. Não era Edward. Mas não deixou de ficar feliz, muito feliz.

— Você está magnífica. — Adam sorriu mostrando a fileira de dentes reais.

— Você também não está nada mal, príncipe. — Bella riu com a careta de Adam.

— Por favor, Bella, eu adoro ficar ao seu lado por que eu sei que você gosta de mim pelo o que eu sou não por eu ser um príncipe.

— Sim, certo. Desculpe.

— Não se desculpe, amor meu. A noite é sua! — Adam a puxou para um beijo onde Bella se derreteu. Seu príncipe estava ali na festa, era isso que importava. Já podia até ouvir a fofoqueira da Stanley comentar com suas amiguinhas sobre Adam.

Seu príncipe.

— Morri de saudades de você. — Adam sussurrou em seu ouvido e Bella riu com as cócegas que sentiu. — Se você pudesse voltar comigo agora que é maior de idade...

Bella se separou dele rapidamente. Franziu o cenho e cerrou os olhos para Adam que se encolheu.

— Não vamos discutir isso novamente, Adam. Você quis ficar comigo, e eu aceitei o namoro à distância. Minha casa e aqui na Upper East Side, e não na Itália!

— Escócia. — corrigiu Adam.

— Isso. Agora se você quiser terminar comigo por causa disso, tudo bem. Quer dizer, tudo mal né! Eu gostando de você e você brincando comigo.

— Bella, eu nunca brincaria com você. Eu amo você. — Adam olhou em seus olhos deixando Bella em choque. Adam a amava? Um príncipe poderia amar ela?

Tomara que Jéssica esteja ouvindo isso!

— Jura? — perguntou.

Adam sorriu de um jeito safado e olhou para os lados. Virou para onde o DJ estava e fez um sinal para ele abaixar o volume da música. Assim que a música foi diminuindo e as pessoas foram olhando para a cara assustada de Bella, Adam virou-se e enfiou a mão no bolso.

Porra, ele estava fazendo isso mesmo?

— Eu não queria fazer isso aqui, um lugar mais romântico talvez... — Adam tossiu e ajoelhou deixando Bella paralisada. — Isabella, eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo e não de um jeito bastante tradicional. E eu agradeço por você não ter me acusado de assédio quando flertei com você no bar. Mas desde a primeira vez que te vi, você correndo por essa escada chorando por um babaca eu fiquei encantado pela sua beleza. Já tive a aceitação de Charlie e de Renée, mas eu só preciso a sua para continuar. Isabella Marie Swan, você quer se casar comigo?

Um coro de pessoas soou pela sala com admiração. Bella piscou perplexa olhando para Adam ajoelhado a sua frente.

Não estava em seus planos casar nova.

Muito menos casar com um príncipe.

E ter sexo casual? Não. Com Edward? Nunca.

Tantas coisas passaram pela sua cabeça que ela teve até medo de ter um AVC. Aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo? Onde estava Edward? E o jantar? Ela queria o jantar! Ia ter sexo depois, sim?

Adam suou frio assim que Bella hesitou para responder. Algumas pessoas em volta já começaram a fofocar e outras a rir. Ele olhou para Bella que o olhava de volta, mas não o enxergava. Tossiu e disse de novo.

— Isabella Marie Swan, você quer ser minha princesa?

_Princesa! Eu vou ser uma princesa de verdade!_

Isabella Marie Swan Bourbon de Albret, princesa da Escócia. Era perfeito demais ara ser verdade. A qualquer momento Adam poderia sumir da sua frente.

_Rápido, diga sim!_

— Porra, claro que sim! — Bella gritou quando Adam sorria e colocava o anel em seu dedo. Seus olhos brilharam ao sentir o peso do anel em sua mão.

Foi erguida pelos braços de Adam e tomada por um beijo de enlouquecer qualquer uma.

Ela ia ser uma princesa.

Ela ia governar um país.

Ela ia ter praças com seu nome.

Ela ia...

Mas que diabos! Edward!

* * *

**Leitores meus, desculpe a demora. Nesse fim de ano eu fiz tanta prova que fiquei completamente louca! Aí eu me dei um HIATUS para mim mesma, sabe? Que nem as sérias UAHUAUAUAHUA :3**

**Como eu só tinha feito a metade do capítulo e apagado a outra metade (não tinha gostado) terminei tudo essa semana mesmo. Viram como o capítulo ficou enorme? Quando eu demorar demais é por causa disso, capítulos maiores. **

**Não sei se consigo fazer capítulos com mais de 8 mil palavras, esse foi único kkkkkkkk**

**Espero que gostem, feliz natal atrasado e ano novo também!**

**Querem spoiler? Comentem! :3**


	17. Rainha do Drama

**Rainha do Drama**

_Outra dose de uísque_

_Não consigo parar de olhar para a porta_

_Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando_

_Da maneira que fazia antes_

_E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente_

_Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo_

_São 1:15 da manhã_

_Estou um pouco bêbado_

_E eu preciso de você agora_

_Disse que não ia ligar_

_Mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora_

_E não sei como sobreviver_

_Eu só preciso de você agora_

_**Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**_

Se pegasse um avião levaria em média de 14 horas para chegar a Edimburgo, a capital da Escócia. De jatinho umas 10 horas, mas de jatinho real eles levaram em média 7 horas.

Bella suspirou e encostou a sua cabeça no vidro gelado do jato branco. As gotas da chuva que eles pegaram enquanto passavam pelo Oceano Pacífico ainda estavam ali. Ela não queria ir para Escócia, muito menos na véspera do Natal. Mas agora que estava noiva de Adam e futura princesa dali ela tinha o compromisso de anunciar o noivado para o povo escocês.

Ela sabia que estava ali não somente pelo noivado ou por Adam, mas para dar um tempo em Edward. Ele simplesmente não retornava as ligações dela e tinha parado de ir à escola. Bella não sabia o que fazer! Por que ele estava agindo assim? Ela ia continuar com o sexo com ele. Era bom, admitira. Pararia somente depois que cassasse com Adam, mas isso ia demorar muito.

Tremeu na poltrona lembrando-se do ataque de Edward. Adam tinha dito que ia receber uma ligação, as pessoas na festa já estavam indo embora e Bella ainda tinha a esperança de encontrar Edward.

_O quarto estava escuro assim como todo o corredor. Bella poderia dar meia volta e voltar para a sala. Desistiu por completo quando sentiu a fragrância de Edward ainda do outro lado da porta._

_Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama de solteiro com uma garrafa quase vazia de uísque. Seus olhos verdes estavam quase fechados do cansaço e levantaram quando Bella entrou no quarto._

— _O que faz aqui, princesinha? — Edward falou com todo o desdém._

_Bella caminhou até o seu lado e fingiu que não percebeu quando ele curvou para ela não tocá-lo. Tombando na cama, Edward se deixou fechar os olhos por segundos. _

— _Você devia dormir. Está cansado. — Bella levantou e começou a abrir o guarda roupa do quarto de hóspedes a procura de alguma coberta. Uma coisa que ela nunca procurou na vida._

_Finalmente achou um lençol que cheirava bem e não parecia da Heidi. Estendeu sobre o corpo de Edward o tampando. Curvou-se para ajeitar o travesseiro quando as mãos dele agarraram ela pela cintura a jogando na pequena cama._

— _Você é minha, Isabella. Somente minha, de mais ninguém! _

— _Edward, você está me machucando. — Bella tentou tirar as mãos dele de sua cintura, mas falhou. Edward era bem pesado e estava bêbado._

— _Tem como você disser para aquele merdinha de príncipe que você é minha? Não vai ser anel nenhum que a tirará de mim. _

_Bella arregalou os olhos assustada. Desde quando Edward era possessivo? Era por causa da bebida, só podia ser isso! Agora ele estava machucando a cintura magra dela com suas mãos. Ela não queria chorar, mas as lágrimas já estavam se acumulando nos seus olhos. Não era pela dor na cintura e sim por ver Edward assim, falando desse jeito. Ele não era dono dela. Era somente sexo, sexo casual._

— _Por favor, pare com isso. — Bella colocou a mão direita no rosto de Edward para fazê-lo abrir os olhos e enxergar o mal que estava fazendo. Funcionou, Edward abriu os olhos e encarou o rosto cheio de lágrimas dela pedindo socorro._

_Levantou rapidamente e Bella pode sentir o diamante cortando a bochecha dele. Edward pareceu não sentir e correu para fora daquele quarto deixando a garrafa derramada no chão._

_Bella sentou na beirada da cama e olhou para o anel que estava sujo com o pouco de sangue dele. Queria chorar muito mais, mas pensou que tinha ouvido passos do lado de fora e limpou o rosto das lágrimas já secas. _

_Olhou ao redor. Aquilo tinha realmente acontecido?_

— Está preocupada com alguma coisa, amor?

Bella virou o rosto e sorriu para Adam. Não importava o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Edward, ela tinha Adam com ela. Seu príncipe.

Deu de ombros afastando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto.

— Estou com um pouco de medo do que o povo vai achar de mim. — mentiu. Ela estava pouco se lixando, desde que virasse princesa logo.

— Não se preocupe. Todo mundo já sabe que você é quase uma rainha em Nova York.

— Eu não sou uma rainha em Nova York. — Bella riu do absurdo. De Nova York não, mas de Manhattan.

— Bom, você é a minha rainha.

— Eu gosto de como isso soa. — Bella o puxou para um beijo quando o avião aterrissava.

_Ele nem beija bem como Edward._

Bella se assustou e Adam pensou que foi por causa da aterrissagem.

_De onde tinha saído isso?_

~x~

O dia estava uma merda para Edward. Não só aquele dia, mas sim como todos desde 13 de setembro. Sua vida estava se resumindo a ficar no sofá bebendo muito e assistir filme pornô. Nem para comer prostitutas ele estava querendo.

Aquele dia não era nada de especial também. Mesmo sendo véspera de Natal, Edward não tinha planos. Quer dizer, tinha planos sim. Deitar, beber e quem sabe ligar para uma prostituta.

Ele poderia ligar para uma prostituta, não podia?

Sim, ele podia. Bella devia estar dando para aquele príncipe bastardo mesmo.

E por que ele se sentia tão possessivo com a Swan? Só imaginando ela de maiô com Adam já se fervia de ciúmes.

Bella não era sua namorada. Edward não namorava, nunca. Era só sexo.

No final desistiu de ligar para uma prostituta.

Deixou a toalha presa em sua cintura cair pelas suas pernas. Não tinha empregados dentro do apartamento. No começo eles entravam sem bater para recolher as coisas, mas pararam quando várias vezes pegaram o senhor Cullen transando no sofá. Era uma dádiva divina poder observar, mas a maioria dos empregados não achava isso.

A porta se abriu quando Edward se servia de um copo de uísque. Ele nem de deu ao trabalho de se virar para ver quem era, Britt soltou um grito e virou o rosto rapidamente batendo com ele na porta de mogno.

— Filho da puta! — ela grunhiu enquanto massageava seu nariz.

Edward deu um suspiro enquanto virava o copo pela garganta. Depois de massagear o nariz e conferir para ver se ele não estava quebrado, Britt fez uma careta para Edward.

— Por favor, não me diga que tem uma prostituta aqui nesse apartamento! — Seus olhos vagaram pela sala completamente vazia e incrivelmente limpa. Edward não disse nada enquanto se servia de mais gelo. — Quem cala, consente!

— O que você quer? — Edward se virou e pode pegar um vislumbre da garota olhando seu membro. — Talvez eu possa te dar...

Britt abriu a boca em choque. Fingiu-se de ofendida colocando a mão esquerda sobre o peito.

— Primeiro, eu quero que você coloque uma calça. — Quando viu que Edward não ia obedecê-la, continuou. — Posso saber o motivo? Não é todo dia que você encontra Edward Cullen pelado na sala de estar, completamente bêbado e sem prostitutas ao seu redor.

— Diga logo o que você quer. — Edward já estava sem paciência.

— Eu quero tantas coisas... Um diamante, brigar com alguma piranha e tudo sobre essa I.

O corpo de Edward enrijeceu quando Britt pronunciou a letra I. Ele estava assim por causa dessa maldita fofoqueira que tinha o colocado perto de Bella e depois os distanciado.

— A única coisa que eu posso te dar é o diamante. — Edward pareceu um pouco nervoso. Como Britt sabia de I?

— Agora eu quero tudo sobre I. Quem é ela? Ele? Eu conheço? — Britt tagarelava e Edward viu uma breve semelhança dela com Alice e sua prima Rosalie.

Não estava a fim de ter aquele papo, mas se fosse necessário para mandar Britt ir embora, ele faria. Contou do começo, o pouco que ele sabia. Das mensagens que Bella contou para ele, omitindo algumas partes. Não contou sobre os encontros sexuais com Bella e também não queria dizer sobre a virgindade da garota.

No final, ele se encontra já com seus jeans e sentado enquanto Britt penteava seus cabelos. Por momentos ele imaginava que quem fazia era Bella e não sua melhor-amiga.

— Ela é mais vadia do que eu imaginava. — Britt sorriu perversamente.

Os olhos da garota varreram a sala e depois pararam no rosto sereno de Edward em seu colo. Olheiras profundas se encontravam embaixo dos olhos verdes e a barba já estava um bom tempo sem fazer. Também não deixou de notar o machucado em sua bochecha. Seus dedos longos e finos passaram levemente em cima da cicatriz e ela pode ver que Edward estremeceu.

— Como você conseguiu isso? — perguntou. O rapaz tentou não se lembrar da noite do aniversário da Swan desde o dia. Era difícil, ainda mais com Britt curiosa perguntando.

Edward não lembrava muito e agradecia por isso. O pouco que se lembrava já carregava nos ombros. Ele simplesmente não acreditava que estava se deixando levar pelos sentimentos — sentimentos estúpidos de criança.

— Barbeando. — Murmurou seco. Brittany não acreditou muito, mas se deixou levar pela mentira descarada do amigo para não arranjar confusão. Ela sabia onde podia se meter e onde não.

— Você se barbeia muito mal — brincou a garota tentando mostrar para Edward que ela não ia arranjar caso.

Edward bufou alto e levantou do sofá caminhando para seu quarto. Brittany o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto o ruivo passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

— O que é agora? Vai ficar criticando até o meu jeito de se barbear? Eu posso pagar uma vagabunda para fazer isso por mim, está satisfeita? Eu posso te pagar! — Com passos largos, Edward entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com tudo. Quando o amigo estava dentro do quarto e nenhum barulho vinha do aposento, Brittany levantou-se do sofá pegando sua bolsa e foi para a porta da saída. Antes de sair, olhou de novo para o quarto do amigo. Por que ele estava assim? Foi por causa do arranhão? Ela tinha que descobrir.

Pegou seu celular dentro da bolsa e procurou rapidamente pela lista. A amiga Rosalie não foi dificilmente encontrada na agenda.

**Preciso conversar com você sobre Edward. Algo aconteceu? Estou indo para casa. – Britty**

Não demorou muito para Rosalie responder à amiga. O elevador parou na cobertura e Britt entrou dentro dele abrindo o celular.

**Alice sabe de alguma coisa e não quer me contar. Vamos arrancar dela, ande logo! – Rose**

Chegando à recepção, Brittany pediu para chamarem um táxi para ela. Não demorou muito para o carro amarelo parar e a garota entrar nele apressada para descobrir os segredos de Edward. Ela não queria intriga, só queria descobrir o porquê do comportamento estranho do amigo.

Não demorou em chegar na 5th Avenue onde o apartamento da sua amiga Rosalie se encontrava. Passou em frente ao prédio Bellily da qual Bella morava. Pensou em parar, mas daí lembrou que sua amiga não se encontrava ali e sim na Escócia com seu príncipe. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Tanto faz. E também queria arrancar de Alice o que estava acontecendo com Edward de qualquer jeito. Aquela pequena fadinha não conseguia segurar segredos por muito tempo. E bem, ela adorava isso em Alice!

— O senhor pode parar aqui mesmo — disse Brittany para o taxista quando chegou a frente ao prédio onde estava morando com os Hale. Ela queria ficar em um hotel ou até mesmo alugar um apartamento na 72th Street perto de todo mundo, mas a "tia" Esme insistiu que ficassem com eles. Era melhor, assim Brittany não precisava gastar o dinheiro vivo que trouxera com ela.

O prédio que estava morando era tão vazio e Brittany agradecia por isso. Não suportava ter que pegar um elevador lotado para falar com Edward e muito menos passar pelo hall de entrada e dar sua identificação no Bellily. Ali todo mundo já conhecia ela.

Entrou no elevador se contorcendo por causa das portas que já se fechavam. Enquanto arrumava a franja negra que teimava cair pela testa, Brittany pegou um vislumbre de um rapaz ao seu lado. Era alto, mas nem tanto. Ela ficava de salto agulha do tamanho dele. Usava roupas negras feitas sobre medidas para o seu corpo esbelto. Tinha uma cara de menino novo inocente, mas o sorriso que ele deu era muito sacana e muito... Upper East Side.

— Desculpe, eu o conheço? — perguntou Britt balançando os cílios longos. Lógico que ela não conhecia, mas queria puxar papo.

— Acho que não. Eu me lembraria de encontrar uma deusa morando aqui.

— E você? Mora aqui?

— Sim, no último andar. — Nesse momento o elevador parou e o rapaz saiu. Antes das portas fecharem ele olhou para Brittany. — Me encontre um dia desses.

— Pode apostar que eu vou.

Quando o elevador começou a subir, Brittany teve que se lembrar do porque estava fazendo ali para não voltar e atacar aquele garoto da qual nem sabia o nome.

Adentrou no apartamento rapidamente, louca de curiosidade para falar com as amigas. Tirou os sapatos com medo de sujar o carpete incrivelmente branco do chão, da qual Esme tinha uma louca paixão. Na verdade, Esme tinha uma paixão por tudo claro e limpo. Quando era mais nova, a matriarca da família Hale sofria de TOC estremo, ao ponto de não sair de casa. Curada — mas não totalmente —, Esme ainda tinha no fundo aquela obsessão pelo branco. Deve ter sido por isso que se casou com o _Deus grego_ chamado Carlisle.

— Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita Iacksen? — a velha empregada apareceu como um fantasma na grande sala branca dando um contraste com seu uniforme preto malpassado.

Brittany soltou um grito agudo pelo susto. A empregada por um momento pensou que as cordas vocais da moça iam estourar ali mesmo. Esperou a menina se recuperar do susto para perguntar novamente.

— Criatura de Deus, que susto você me deu! Você simplesmente não pode sair andando pela casa sem fazer barulho. Qualquer dia você ainda vai matar Esme de susto. Ou ela, ou eu.

A empregada fez uma careta que enrugou toda a sua testa. Ela era bastante religiosa e considerava uma calúnia falar o nome do Senhor em vão.

Brittany pensou que a empregada não poderia ficar mais feia, mas quando viu a senhora toda enrugada... Mudou de ideia.

— A senhora Hale é atenta e não uma cabeça de vento. Ela me ouve chegar! — atacou a velha.

— Eu quero saber o que ela vai achar quando olhar seu uniforme — Brittany apontou para a empregada que vestia a roupa toda amassada.

Compreendo seu fracasso na pequena batalha a empregada se retirou do aposento, dessa vez fazendo barulho com os pés ao sair. Brittany riu e caminhou para o quarto de Rosalie. Ela adorava implicar com as pessoas, sentia falta disso. Sentia falta da Upper East Side.

Estava se perguntando se Alice tinha chegado ou se Rosalie a chamou para raptar a amiga. Não precisou abrir a porta para descobrir sua resposta. Ouviu o grito mais agudo que o dela saindo de dentro do aposento. Era o de Alice.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma cena cômica. Do ponto de vista dela. Alice se encontrava jogada em cima da cama toda descabelada tentando inutilmente pegar o aparelho celular que tocava sem parar na cômoda branca de Rosalie. A loira se encontrava aos pés de Alice com os braços em volta das cochas magras dela. Brittany rapidamente correu para a cômoda e pegou o aparelho em suas mãos. Não sabia por que tinha feito isso, mas se Rosalie se encontrava impedindo Alice de pegar o aparelho, ela ia o fazer.

O aparelho vibrava e tocava alto tudo ao mesmo tempo em que uma imagem de um garoto aparecia na tela. Era Jasper Withlock, o namorado de Alice do Brooklyn que Bella odiava. Brittany reconheceu que ele era bonito. Bonito até para um garoto pobre.

— Brittany Iacksen, largue esse aparelho agora mesmo! — gritou Alice.

— Não largue! — Rosalie protestou quando Alice tentou se largar dos braços dela.

— Quem dá mais? — riu Brittany balançando o aparelho na mão. Se olhar fulminante matasse, ela estaria morta ali mesmo. Duas vezes.

— Se você não devolver esse aparelho agora mesmo eu... — Alice foi interrompida quando Rosalie empurrou sua cara no colchão.

— Whoa! O que você vai fazer? Vai bater no meu joelho até que eu caia no chão? Ou você tem uma picareta com você? Aposto que sim. Todos anões tem! — Brittany parou quando viu que Rosalie soltou uma risadinha fazendo Alice ficar mais brava. Ela odiava piadas da sua altura, e somente Brittany as contava. — Sabe Rosalie, eu estou adorando ficar aqui torturando vocês duas. Por que quando mais eu falo merda para Alice, mas ela se debate e machuca você. Mas... Por que eu tenho que ficar igual à estátua da Liberdade com esse celular na minha mão?

— Fique segurando até Alice abrir a boca. — disse Rose.

— Eu estou com minha boca aberta, imbecíl. — grunhiu Alice com o rosto espremido entre a mão de Rosalie e o colchão.

— Mas nada sai daí!

— Por que o celular vai fazê-la abrir a boca? — perguntou Brittany. O celular tocou novamente e Alice levantou o rosto do colchão assustada. O nome JAZZY piscava na tela novamente e Brittany cogitou a hipótese de atender. — Ah sim... Agora entendi.

— Por favor, eu preciso falar com ele! — Alice fez beicinho.

— Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Eu não sei, vocês não me deixam atender!

— Deixa ser enganada não Britt, isso aí é puro agarramento! Cuidado Alice, homem não gosta muito de mulher grudenta não... — disse Rose.

— Olha quem fala! A rainha do drama daqui dessa merda de Upper East Side. — Alice soltou levando outra espremida de rosto no colchão.

— Alice, eu te amo, mas eu vou te matar asfixiada se você não calar essa boca e abrir ela somente pra falar outra coisa. — Rose afrouxou o aperto quando a morena deu sinal que ia falar.

— Eu não posso te falar! — Alice resmungou para as duas meninas. Ela simplesmente não podia abrir a boca e contar tudo que sabia sobre o estado de Edward. Bella a tinha confidenciado para guardar seus segredos, devia isso por James estar infernizando a vida da amiga.

— Então você pode... escrever? — sugeriu Brittany. Rose olhou para ela com os olhos cerrados.

— Sério isso, Britt? — Puro sarcasmo na voz da loira.

— Conte logo, Alice! Edward está muito mal, só queremos ajudar. — pediu Brittany.

— Oh Deus! Se vocês querem saber mesmo vocês deviam ir atrás de Bella, aí ela que ia decidir se contava ou não para vocês! — Alice aproveitou o olhar assustado das duas amigas e empurrou Rosalie de cima dela correndo para pegar o celular da mão de Brittany. — Peguei!

— Espera aí um minutinho, Alice... O que Bella tem a ver com isso? — perguntou Rose.

Quando viu que tinha falado demais, Alice suspirou alto com o aparelho em suas mãos magras. Soltou um simples _merda _enquanto recolhia suas coisas para sair dali antes que falasse mais alguma coisa.

— Eu não devia ter vindo aqui... Eu devia ter desconfiado que você me chamou para tirar algo de mim. Era assim que você e Bella faziam antigamente!

Rosalie se atirou em frente à loira a proibindo de continuar e sair pela porta. Alice a fulminou com o olhar. Pelo menos tinha o celular em suas mãos.

— Desculpe Alice, mas agora que você soltou essa... bomba, você não pode simplesmente sair assim.

— Rosalie, eu não posso falar. Bella ia me matar, eu estou falando sério isso.

Antes que Rosalie pudesse abrir a boca, Brittany entrou na conversa bastante séria. Cômico ver a morena assim.

— Alice, deixando às ameaças e diversões a parte, estamos seriamente preocupadas com Edward. Ele não foi para a escola esses dias, quando ele ia faltava às últimas aulas, e hoje de manhã ele se encontrava nu com o rosto cortado. — Brittany não mentiu, mas como toda garota da Upper East Side exagerou até o fio na história. Alice pareceu não duvidar nem um pouco da história, e quando ela fez um rosto assustado Brittany soube que a tinha pegado ali.

— Isso é verdade, Alli. Edward tá muito mal, queremos saber tudo por causa disso. E também Bella vai querer ajudar Edward, não? O que seria do herói sem seu arqui-inimigo? — Rose foi à onda de Brittany.

— Edward não é arqui-inimigo de Bella, eles não se odeiam. — murmurou Alice baixinho, quase para si mesma.

— O quê? Como assim? Bella odeia Edward desde... sempre! — Brittany fez ênfase no ar.

— Edward e Bella não estão se odiando mais. Eles estão... se amando.

— O quê? Bella e Edward... o quê? Alice, você bateu a cabeça? A falta de ar afetou seu cérebro? — Rose olhou confusa para amiga cogitando realmente essas hipóteses.

— Bem, não se amando literalmente... — bufou Alice. — Eles estavam tendo sexo casual, mas Bella terminou com ele para se casar com Adam. Agora Edward está a ignorando e blá blá... Não sabia que tinha chegado a tal ponto.

Brittany olhou para Rose e as duas caíram na cama de casal da loira. Elas simplesmente não estavam acreditando no que Alice dizia. Edward e Bella estavam tendo sexo? Como eles conseguiam? Eles se odiavam desde pequenos!

— Acho que deu algum problema com meu cérebro, sabe? Eu não estou conseguindo racionar direito. — Brittany levantou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro da suíte da loira para lavar o rosto.

— Nossa, estava tão na cara o tempo todo — disse Rose. — Nunca me senti tão burra.

— O que estava tão na cara? — perguntou Alice.

— O tempo todo eles se amavam gente! Bella começando a amizade comigo só para chegar mais perto dele, e por Edward também ter uma amizade forte com Jacob na época. Eles queriam ficar perto um do outro e a implicância era a única solução! — Rose estufava o peito como se estivesse falando todos os números da raiz de PI.

Alice olhou para a amiga como se ela tivesse acabado de cair de uma espaçonave na sua frente e antenas saíssem pela sua cabeleira loura.

— Rose, acho que você não entendeu... — Logo começou a se explicar. — Eles não se amam, é somente sexo casual. Edward só ficou nervoso porque... o sexo acabou.

— De jeito nenhum! Você que não entendeu, pequena Alice. Eles se amam, não está vendo? Cadê Brittany? Eu preciso falar com ela.

Percebendo que alguém a chamava, Brittany saiu do banheiro ainda um pouco confusa. Estava tentando processar a bomba que tinha acabado de cair nela. Olhou para Alice que continha uma expressão estanha olhando para Rose, como se ela tivesse acabado de crescer três chifres.

— Brittany, diga para Alice que Edward e Bella sempre se amarão. Diga! — Rose esperava uma resposta da morena.

— Bella não ama Edward...

— Tanto que esta noiva de um príncipe! — interrompeu Alice.

—... Mas eu tenho certeza que Edward ama Bella. — completou Brittany.

— O quê? — piscou Alice tentando processar. Agora quem estava confusa era ela.

— Por que Edward ia ficar todo nervosinho assim? Isso não se parece com Edward Cullen. Se o que Bella realmente te contou Alice, que era somente sexo casual, então não tinha motivos para esse drama todo. Bella não ama Edward, vai virar princesa. Mas Edward com certeza a ama, está se contorcendo de ciúmes! — Quanto mais Brittany falava, mais Rosalie ficava animada. Ela estava adorando aquilo tudo! Agora podia despachar Jacob e colocar Edward como padrinho fazendo par com Bella.

— Eu preciso ligar para Emmett! — Rose correu pela bagunça do quarto atrás do seu celular. As duas garotas olhavam enquanto ela inutilmente tentava procurar o aparelho celular dentro do closet.

Alice queria ver logo Jasper, então logo se atreveu a ligar para o celular da amiga. Quanto mais tempo passava ali, menos tempo ficava com seu namorado. _Someone Like You_ da Adele invadiu o quarto e Rose apareceu com o aparelho salvo em suas mãos.

— Essa música é tão depressiva! — disse Brittany com desdém carregado em sua voz.

— Obrigada, Alice. — agradeceu Rose enquanto digitava o número já gravado em sua mente. — Ursão? Eu já te liguei para falar _eu te amo_? Já? Quinta vez? Está bem! Só estou ligando para pedir um favor seu. Não, nada de terno novamente...

Brittany olhou para Alice e colocou o dedo na boca como se tivesse vomitando. Alice riu e saiu do quarto indo embora. Ninguém se incomodou de parar a morena. Elas já tinham o que queriam, agora era só colocar em prática.

~x~

O ar-condicionado estava quebrado ou não estava fazendo efeito mesmo. Edward virou para o seu lado da cama tentando recuperar o fôlego. Gotas e mais gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu corpo nu e aterrissavam sem fazer barulho algum no colchão d'água.

— Você é o melhor no que faz.

Edward tombou a cabeça para o lado. Mechas completamente ruivas estavam jogadas sobre o travesseiro feito de penas de ganso. Ondulados e selvagens dando um aspecto animal para a inglesa Victoria Tiffany. Ela era bonita, admitira quando a ruiva entrou em seu apartamento. Mas faltava algo...

— Eu sei. — Edward levantou não se importando em tampar seu pênis com alguma coisa. Tampar para quê? As mulheres da qual tinha ficado disseram que era a parte mais bela dele.

— Você é sempre assim? — perguntou à ruiva. Edward franziu a testa se servindo de um pouco de uísque. — Sabe, humilde...

Edward soltou uma risada silenciosa. Mas não era uma risada de alegria, era uma carregada de sarcasmo.

— Quando eu era bebê, minha mãe vendeu mechas do meu cabelo em um leilão. No final ela conseguiu arrecadar um milhão e quinhentos mil dólares. Eu não _consigo_ ser humilde.

— Eu nasci em uma família pobre no interior da Inglaterra. — disse Victoria. — E você não perguntou...

— Fale. — Não era um pedido, era mais como uma ordem. Edward queria ter a ruiva falando para sua mente não vagar muito longe.

— Está bem... — Victoria se espreguiçou na cama e o lençol deslizou pelo seu corpo. Os seios rosa foram descobertos e a ruiva olhou para Edward pensando que ele a olhava. Estava muito ocupado bebendo sua bebida enquanto olhava para os arranha-céus da cidade.

— Como minha família era muito pobre, fui trabalhar em Londres desde novinha. Como já era muito bonita logo fui chamada para trabalhar de modelo. — Victoria olhou ao redor do quarto a procura da sua bolsa, mas não a encontrava. — Você tem um cigarro?

— Ao seu lado, na cômoda.

Levantou-se para deixar seu corpo à mostra para Edward. Quando se virou, viu que o jovem nem se quer olhava em sua direção. Ficou realmente nervosa quando procurava a droga em meio a tantas camisinhas. Pelo menos sabia que ele não podia dar a desculpa de _"não tenho mais camisinhas." _Se bem que Edward não parecia um cara assim.

— Por que você está aqui, Victoria? — perguntou Edward ao final da sua bebida. Victoria parou de procurar e olhou para o homem nu a sua frente.

— Estou aqui em Manhattan por causa do meu namorado. James Chon, você o conhece. — Não era uma pergunta.

— Eu sei quem é James. — bufou Edward se lembrando do ex-namorado de Alice. Antigo amigo também. — Eu estou perguntando do por que está aqui no meu apartamento.

— Para transar, ora! — riu Victoria feliz por ter encontrado a droga. Caminhou até Edward com o cigarro em seus lábios esperando somente o jovem ligar para ela. — Acenda para mim?

Edward virou bruscamente pegando a jovem pelo pescoço e a empurrando para a enorme parede de vidro. Victoria deixou o cigarro cair pela boca quando soltou um grito surpreso. Dois gritos surpresos, na verdade. O segundo veio quando Edward enfiou três dedos de uma vez dentro de sua intimidade.

— Por que você não acende o cigarro com seu próprio fogo, sua putinha? — Edward grunhiu enquanto bombeava seus dedos.

— Oh, Edward — arfou Victoria. Seu traseiro tinha grudado de uma forma na parede de vidro que quando Edward a puxou para jogá-la na cama o vidro tinha a marca de sua bunda.

Edward bombeava fortemente dentro de Victoria com os dedos. A ruiva arqueou as costas na cama sentindo o calor inundar seu corpo. Edward estava certo, ela poderia acender o cigarro e o fumaria enquanto gozava em seus dedos. Coisa da qual não demoraria muito.

Suas paredes já estavam apertando os dedos de Edward. Seu ápice não demoraria a chegar, ainda mais quando Edward levantou o polegar e começou a circular seu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que bombeava.

— Edward, eu vou... — chiou Victoria. Ela podia sentir seu corpo começar a se curvar pelo gozo, mas comemorou cedo demais. Edward parou o estímulo e tirou os dedos dentro dela. Victoria franziu a testa para ele completamente frustrada. — Por que diabos você...

— Por que você veio até mim? — perguntou Edward, só que dessa vez sério. — Se você quiser gozar mais, comece a abrir a boca.

— Foi... somente... pelo sexo...

Edward começou a estimular seu clitóris ainda mais rápido e Victoria quase chorou quando ele parou antes dela gozar, novamente.

— Eu posso ficar assim até amanhã, Victoria.

— Está bem! — bufou a ruiva. — Sempre tive uma vontade de conhecer o filho de Edward Cullen e Elizabeth.

Edward estremeceu quando o nome dos seus pais saírem pela boca da ruiva debaixo do seu corpo.

— Você conheceu meus pais? — perguntou Edward surpreso.

— Estava trabalhando no navio quando aconteceu o acidente. Seus pais eram pessoas boas, Edward. — Disse a ruiva. — Agora você podia fazer o favor de continuar?

Edward queria fazer mais perguntas, queria saber mais sobre os pais. Não se lembrava de tê-los amado. Sentia no fundo uma compaixão, somente isso. Afinal, eles construíram o império que ele colocaria as mãos.

Mas não queria ouvir mais a ruiva falando dos pais também. Sentia compaixão sim, mas também sentia ódio deles. Ódio por vê-los raramente dentro de casa. Por ter sido criado por babás e empregados. Por ter sido deixado para trás. Queria ter ido ao navio com eles, uma viagem de família. Se tivesse ido talvez fosse morrer, mas e daí? Estaria com os pais.

Tentando tirar a sua frustração e não de Victoria, Edward se ajoelha na cama e puxa a cintura da morena em encontro com a sua. Pega rapidamente a camisinha no criado-mudo e enrola em seu pênis. Victoria espera enquanto ele termina gemendo ao sentir o pênis friccionando sua entrada.

Colocando a cabeça na umidade da garota, Edward empurra toda sua cintura para frente. Apertando fortemente a cintura da ruiva, ele começa a fazer movimentos selvagens e rápidos.

— Puta que pariu! — gritou Victoria. Suas mãos não paravam quietas. Uma hora estava agarrando os lençóis da cama, outrora estavam em seus cabelos. Por fim começou a se acariciar sentindo o prazer extremo.

Seus dedos enfeitados com longas unhas vermelhas massageavam a carne de sua boceta enquanto sua mão brincava com os mamilos. Edward achou isso quente como o inferno tirando somente o fato que não era sua virgem que estava fazendo isso.

— Estou chegando...

— Vem para mim, _Bella_. — Edward estava de olhos fechados e por um momentos se deixou levar pela imaginação.

Victoria gritou quando chegou ao ápice. Um grito tão forte que foi possível escutar do andar de baixo. Edward não demorou a chegar logo, derramou sua semente na camisinha caindo em cima de Victoria na cama espaçosa.

— Essa foi a melhor transa da minha vida. — Victoria tentava recuperar o fôlego. Seus dedos estavam doloridos pelo tamanho prazer. — Não conte para James.

* * *

**Espero que ninguém me bata pela demora ):**

**E também por Edward está fazendo sexo com Victoria UHAUUAHUAHUH Ele é homem gente, e nenhum santo. Acho que disso vocês já sabem.**

**Ia terminar o capítulo colocando a ceia de natal e tudo, mas preferi fazer em um capítulo separado assim eu escrevo e não junto e coloco bastante drama!**

**Pra quem ficou um pouquinho "chateado" por Edward estar "traindo" Bella, no próximo capítulo vai ter um momento Beward, de presente :)**

**Quem quiser spoiler do próximo capítulo é só comentar. Quem não tiver conta é só mandar o e-mail.**

**Se faltou alguém que eu não mandei o spoiler desse cap. me perdoe :(**

**E pela demora, não tem desculpas. Mas queria que vocês entendessem que tenho uma vida social e bem, 2013 começou beem difícil para mim. E também estou tentando escrever um livro (não uma fanfic) e publicar. (amém)**

**Beijos e até o próximo 3**


	18. Chá com o Demônio

**Chá com o demônio**

_Se eu dissesse que meu coração está batendo alto_

_Se pudéssemos fugir da multidão de alguma maneira_

_Se eu dissesse que quero o seu corpo agora_

_Você gostaria menos de mim?_

_Pois você parece o paraíso_

_E preciso de férias essa noite_

_Então, se eu disser que quero seu corpo agora_

_Você gostaria menos de mim_?

_**Hold It Against Me – Britney Spears**_

O dia mal tinha começado e Bella Swan já estava de pé. Sim, _o dia mal tinha começado_. Isso queria dizer que o sol tinha acabado de sair por entre os enormes montes verdes como Jéssica fugindo da aula de francês, entediante e nada discreto.

Um bocejo involuntário saiu dos lábios pintados da morena que tentou disfarçar com a mão. Já bastava ter que aturar Carmen — que nem era tão rainha assim —, agora ela tinha que aturar Charlotte, a avó materna de Adam.

— Esses meninos de hoje, acordam com o barulho do jantar sendo servido! — resmungou a velha quando a empregada colocava chá em sua xícara. Bella fingiu não perceber que a indireta era para ela, então virou o rosto em direção ao sol. Ainda bem que estava de óculos escuros, assim a velha não conseguia ver seus olhos quase fechados. — Mas não é seu caso, não é Isabella?

Bella limitou-se a sorrir balançando o leque que tinha ganhado de natal do Lorde Baelish de Estocolmo. Um natal bastante agradável, ela pensou que ia ser um desastre. Na primeira oportunidade que teve para falar, Bella perguntou se a Síndrome de Estocolmo tinha algo a ver com lugar e Carmen riu as suas custas. Pelo menos o Lorde a cumprimentou com um sorriso e a chamou de a_mericana esperta. _

— Não tivemos tempo para conversarmos a sós, Isabella. Quando meu neto contou-me que tinha conhecido uma garota eu não pensei que seria uma garota como você.

— Vou tomar isso como elogio, Vossa Alteza — Bella sorriu empurrando mais chá pela sua garganta. O que ela queria era tomar um café bem quente para acordar.

— Oh, querida, chame-me de senhora Bourbon. Só estamos as duas aqui — Charlotte olhou ao redor da vegetação rasteira do enorme quintal do castelo Real. Ela parecia ignorar os múltiplos empregados que serviam ali.

— Será um prazer, Sra. Bourbon — _Eu só quero dormir!_

— Eu gosto de você, Isabella. Não fique tão feliz, criatura americana. Eu disse que _gosto_ de você, não que eu vou trançar seu cabelo enquanto comemos pipoca. De qualquer maneira, meu neto Adam sempre foi propício a pegar garotas abaixo do padrão social. Você deve saber o que eu estou falando, sim? Essas garotinhas filhas de deputados, prefeitos, presidente... — Charlotte balbuciava e Bella tentava manter um rosto gentil e aceitável. _Eu quero dormir!_

— Mais leite, madame? — perguntou a empregada. Bella apenas negou com um simples gesto pelos dedos. Se ela tomasse mais leite, provavelmente seria tolerante a lactose quando voltasse para casa. Quando mesmo? Isso, hoje à tarde.

— Meu neto sempre foi muito... Qual é a palavra certa na linguagem americana? — Charlotte não precisou pensar muito, seu mordomo cochichou ao seu ouvido. — Garanhão? Não! Parece que meu neto é algum cavalo a ser comparado!

O sol já não estava tão fresquinho e mesmo sendo inverno naquela época do ano, Bella estava sentindo a pele queimar. Ela poderia pedir que mudassem sua cadeira do lugar para onde a sombra do guarda-sol estava indo, mas isso ia fazê-la ficar mais perto da avó de Adam.

Passou as mãos pelo vestido branco de cetim com os braços cobertos de renda. Tinha ganhado de seu pai antes de viajar com Adam e quando o colocou se sentiu como a Kate Middleton. Foi nisso que pensou quando Charlotte a convidou para um café da manhã. Ela só não sabia que seria às 6 em ponto, senão não teria ficado conversando com Rose até tarde.

— Teve uma vez que tive que enrolar um Sultão porque Adam estava na cama com sua concubina favorita. E a moça estava grávida do seu primeiro filho homem! — Charlotte gargalhou com um leque azul pastel tampando sua boca. Bella fez o mesmo, só que a risada foi forçada. — O que eu estou querendo lhe dizer, Isabella, é que Adam é meu único neto. E se você foi aquela que lhe roubou o coração, então eu tenho um enorme agradecimento por isso.

— Bem, eu não sei o que falar... — Bella enrolou a língua, constrangida em frente aquela mulher.

— Espere pequena pomba, que eu não terminei ainda. — Charlotte tomou mais um gole de seu chá. Tinha falado demais, a garganta estava seca. — Eu andei pesquisando sobre os Swan e devo lhe falar que estou feliz pelos resultados. Nenhum escândalo com drogas ou algo do tipo. Seu pai é rico, e pelo trabalho honesto creio eu. E a senhora é considerada a próxima Hilary Clinton de acordo com a Vogue. E é por isso e outras razões, que eu dou a minha benção para esse casamento.

Bella não era tão insensível ao ponto de ficar tocada com as palavras de Charlotte. Afinal, ela era nascida do berço da realeza. Ontem mesmo, tinha ido de jatinho ter uma conversa com a Rainha da Inglaterra.

— Mas eu vou te falar uma coisa, Isabella — a velha olhou através de seus olhos cinza para a morena. — Se você sair um centímetro da linha, eu tenho outras cem garotas para apresentar ao meu neto. Quando você piscar, esse anel estará em outra mão — Charlotte levantou e Bella automaticamente levantou junto por educação. — Foi bom conversar com você, Isabella. Espero vê-la novamente de branco, essa cor cai bem com seus cabelos negros.

Bella viu a velha partir sem dizer uma palavra. Seu cérebro estava com um zunido estranho e só parou quando ela se permitiu pensar com coerência. Se ela estava com medo de Carmen, ela tinha mais medo de Charlotte. A velha avó da Adam era sua amiga, mas também poderia ser sua inimiga.

Sentiu-se constrangida ali em pé com tantos mordomos em sua volta. Sempre ficou cercada de empregados, mas ali era diferente. Eles pareciam escravos.

Deu meia volta e deixou seu chá quase intocável em cima da mesa. Não tinha comido nada, mas tinha perdido a fome. Caminhou a passos largos e pesados em direção ao castelo não se importando nem um pouco com os calos que já estavam se formando em seu pé. Um carrinho de golfe parou ao seu lado, mas Bella ignorou. Preferia ir a pé, mostrar para aquela velha que era uma mulher forte. Afinal, governar a Upper East Side não era nada fácil. Queria ver se ela pegasse alguma vadia como Tanya ou Jéssica! Pior, I.

Seu quarto estava vazio e cheirava a lavanda e chocolate. O sol passava pelas enormes janelas de vidro que davam para a varanda. Um dos melhores quartos que dava a vista para os montes congelados.

— Onde eu coloquei essa maldita bolsa?! — Procurava pelo closet sua bolsa Dior vermelha que tinha ganhado de um sócio do seu pai.

_A última vez que eu mexi no aparelho foi..._

— Cama! — gritou Bella correndo pelo quarto. Jogou-se no enorme colchão coberto do mais grosso edredom bege. Varreu os olhos pela cama feita e não encontrou o aparelho em lugar nenhum.

Já estava decidida a procurar de volta no closet quando viu o aparelho brilhando em cima do divã cinza. Os raios solares refletiam para todos os lados com a capinha brilhante dela.

Discou rapidamente o número de Alice. Só ela entendia o que realmente estava passando em sua cabeça.

Toques e mais toques e a maldita Alice não atendia. Bella já estava pronta para deixar uma mensagem, quando a voz de Alice surgiu no aparelho.

— Ela também é uma vadia! — gritou Bella. Levou um susto e olhou para a porta fechada. Suspirou de alívio ao saber que a tinha trancado.

— Quem? — perguntou Alice.

— A avó de Adam, Charlotte. Ela disse que se eu sair da linha, ela vai dar o anel para outra garota.

— Nada mais justo.

— Alice! Você tinha que estar do meu lado — bufou Bella.

— E eu estou, mas veja pelo lado dela, Bella. Ela carrega esse fardo de "família Real"... Ela não quer uma garota problemática entrando no seu modelo "perfeito".

— Eu não sou uma garota problemática! — defendeu-se Bella.

— E eu disse que você é, idiota? — Alice bufou do outro lado da linha. — E nem ela. Charlotte só está te avisando que não quer problema vindo de você.

Bella pensou um pouco no que Alice tinha dito. E isso fazia certo sentido. A Charlotte mesma disse que tinha gostado dela, com as próprias palavras. Talvez fosse um alerta e não uma ameaça? Bella tinha confundido as coisas e colocado um pouco de drama, como sempre fazia na UES. Mas ali não era a UES, e ninguém a obedecia.

— Você não era tão sábia assim — comentou Bella.

— Hey, você está dizendo que eu não pensava? — Alice riu demonstrando que estava brincando. — Você está certa, eu acho que é a influência de Jasper.

— Ele te faz bem, fico feliz com isso — sorriu, e tentou não lembrar de James.

— Sim, ele faz. Talvez ele mereça até um pouco de crédito com a rainha B?

— Não force a barra, querida — bufou Bella fazendo Alice gargalhar alto. Sentia falta da amiga. — E como está...

Bella não precisou terminar a frase, Alice sabia o que ela estava perguntando.

— Edward está bem, Bella. Passou o natal em casa como eu tinha te falado e provavelmente passará o ano-novo também. Brittany está indo lá quando pode e volta mais triste que da vez anterior. Diz ela que ele só está bebendo sozinho.

_Sozinho. _Bella não sabia que estava segurando o ar até soltá-lo. Então ele não estava com prostitutas como geralmente ficava.

— Bella, você está aí? — Alice falava sozinha enquanto Bella divagava.

— Hum? É só isso, obrigada Allie.

— De nada — Alice bocejou alto o bastante para Bella rir. — Acho que agora eu vou dormir.

— Eu te acordei? — perguntou Bella. Virou em direção à janela e teve que tampar os olhos com a palma da mão por causa dos reflexos.

— Acabei de sair de uma festa do papai — respondeu Alice e foi ai que Bella notou uma simples batida ao fundo. Estava assim tão distraída com seus problemas?

— Não sabia que seu pai era de passar a madrugada festejando.

— E não é, tanto que acabou cedo — riu Alice. — Bella, que horas são aí?

Bella revirou o quarto a procura de algum relógio, mas não encontrou nenhum.

— Talvez... Sete horas da manhã? Acho que sim.

— Bella, aqui ainda são duas horas. Bom dia para você e uma ótima noite para mim! Beijos — Alice se despediu com outro bocejo.

— Te amo, piranha.

Mal tinha falado e Alice encerrou a ligação. Bella tinha vezes que se esquecia dos fusos horários.

Levantou da cama e foi ate a porta. Colocou a cabeça para fora e chamou a copeira que passava com as toalhas recém-lavadas. Pediu para a moça mandar alguém para fazer suas malas. Quanto mais cedo saísse dali, mais cedo chegaria a Manhattan.

Quando a pequena moça chegou para fazer as malas, Bella estava no banho mexendo em suas redes sociais. Sentia tanta falta da Upper East Side!

Seu celular tremeu em sua mão e por pouco não caiu dentro da banheira de espumas. Quando abriu a mensagem para ler, soube que estava enganada. Uma coisa que ela não sentia falta, mas que inevitavelmente fazia parte da sua UES, era a maldita I.

**Alice está mentindo – I**

Quase que por um triz o celular não caiu na banheira de novo. Bella estava paralisada tentando assimilar a mensagem que tinha acabado de receber. Que droga! Já tinha umas semanas que tinha parado de receber mensagens de I e tinha pensando até que a vadia tinha cansado dela. Ou estivesse morta. Confessava que torcia pela segunda opção.

I estava mentindo, era isso!

**Só acredito vendo – B**

No fundo ela não queria mandar essa mensagem. Como diz o ditado: o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente. E era exatamente isso que I queria, fazer Bella sentir.

**Não tão sozinho... – I**

Uma foto vinha anexada na mensagem. O que Bella viu a deu embrulhos e por pouco não vomitou ali mesmo na banheira. Edward estava ajoelhado na cama com duas pernas femininas em volta de sua cintura. Tinha suas mãos no corpo da maldita mulher. A esquerda presa em volta da cintura e a direita em volta do pescoço. A ruiva parecia gostar com a boca aberta e Bella percebeu que a foto foi tirada exatamente no seu orgasmo.

Não era a imagem de um celular, era de uma câmera. Tinha o botão vermelho ao lado mostrando que estava gravando junto com a hora e a data. I tinha uma câmera no quarto de Edward? Talvez no dela também?

Seus olhos automaticamente varreram o teto do banheiro a procura de uma câmera também. Por fim levantou e se enrolou em seu roupão. Encontrou a empregada dando fim na sua ultima mala de sapatos.

— Chame o meu noivo, preciso ir embora urgentemente.

* * *

**N/A: Leitoras, me perdoem! Eu pensei que tinha postado esse episódio já um tempão D: **

**OMG, estou muito distraída esses dias.**

**Queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas não vou ficar prometendo capítulos mais rápidos. Estou estudando demais e acho uma salvação nas fanfics 3**

**Enfim, o combinado. Quem comenta ganha spoiler! ;)**

**Xoxo - B**


End file.
